The Red Lotus
by Black Magic99
Summary: Born as a monster. Raise as a murderer. Feared as a predator. When living along side the enemy, one is expected to blend. When living along side food, one is expected to feed. When the world is out to end you, one can only hope to live. Half!ghoul Fem/Harry NON Girl Who Lived
1. Prologue 1

**A/N: Before we begin I will confess that I haven't read the Manga and all my knowledge is from the anime, wiki, and/or my friend.**

 **Also I haven't read the H.P. series in a while and I have read so many fanfics, that I sometimes confuse canon and fiction.**

 **So if I get anything completely wrong with either canons, let me know and I will make the change if it doesn't harm the story.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul_

Talking"

" _Thinking, Flashback, radio"_

 _*Language switch*_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Thank you for flying with us and welcome to London."_

Exiting the plane with a smile, the young woman in her early twenties could barely contain her emotion of excitement, joy and relief.

She had done what not one of her kind has done before, at least not to her knowledge anyway. She had escaped form the country of Japan, more specifically Tokyo.

Now normally this wouldn't be a problem but the fact that she was a ghoul complicated things a bit.

You see Japan was currently in a form of lock down where none of the native citizens could leave the country unless they pass a test and all passengers were screened to prevent any ghoul from leaving the country.

She gave a scuff as she grabbed her carry-on bag full of her few personal belongings and a small suitcase that held a few cloths. The country had been trying to keep the existence of ghouls out of the world news and have been doing rather good job if she was completely honest.

When anyone asked too many questions about the heavy security or the walls surrounding the cities or how the country erased any and all mentioning of ghoul from online or the Government have absolute control of the media. They always claimed it was for national security.

" _Besides, "_ she thought, _"It wouldn't be good if the world knew that monstrous cannibals existed?"_ Now bitter as she walked through the airport with a faster pace.

"Miss. Jones? Miss. Jones!"

She kept walking, ignoring the voice behind her.

"Miss. Jones! Wait! Miss. Jones," came the voice again. It seemed to fallow her.

Why was the walking meal fallowing her and calling her Miss. Jo-

Rather abruptly she stopped as her eyes widened slightly.

She _was_ Miss. Jones!

Turning around slowly, she spotted an older man, probably around his mid-thirties, pushing through the crowd towards her. Once he finally reached an appropriate distance, he seemed to catch his breath before talking.

"Elizabeth Jones?"

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked with a kind smile and a perfect British accent achieved by hours of practice.

"Umm yes, well," he stammered as he got a good look at her beautiful face before he turned professional, "My name is John, Miss. Jones, and I am a cab driver for the Beaumont Hotel. I am here to take you to your room."

Her smile became strained, not that he could tell, as she processed this. She didn't know she had a room. Why was it never mentioned? She didn't know if she had been there before or if she was expected to act a certain way. And what about this John? He obviously knew her well enough to recognize her by sight alone. This was not good.

"Umm… Miss. Jones?"

"Hn? Sorry. I was lost in thought and forgot about the arrangement." She hoped that her nervousness did not creep into her voice.

"No problem luv. It's been quite a few months since you last visited. Shall I carry your bags?" he asked extending his hand.

"If it isn't any trouble," she said with a sheepish expression as she handed him the suitcase while at the same time letting out a breath of relief.

"It's no trouble at all Miss. Jones."

She smiled sweetly, "Please call me Elizabeth."

"Lizabeth it is then."

She gave a small laugh into her hand as they began to walk.

She was safe... for now at least.

When his back was turned, she let her sweet smile turn into her more natural frown. Never in her life had she acted like this before and she hated it. Sure she had acted polite and socially acceptable before but to be so… so… _this_ for a human? She felt dirty.

While she didn't particularly _hate_ humans, she defiantly didn't like them. They were food. They were necessary. They were dangerous. And they were everywhere.

As they walked to the cab, she gave an inwards sigh. She knew her plan had been too easy.

Make it passed security

Board and exit plane

Start new life

Now, just at the beginning of step three, she had to act in an unsuspicious manner at a hotel that she seems to have stayed regularly at. And her current persona might be completely different from what the people were used to. She did know how she used to act around these people. Hell, she didn't even know who they where. So after a quick debate, she started to fish for information.

"Umm, Mr. John? How did you recognize me?" she asked with innocent curiosity. It didn't seemed that they were really close before since he kept being so formal and all.

He looked back at her in confusion, "You serious Elizabeth? All the staff knows who you are, or at least what you look like."

" _Great,"_ she thought with dread but kept it off her face, "I'm sorry Mr. John but I do not recognize you."

He gave a good-natured laugh as he turned his head forwards, "That doesn't surprise me in the least love. I've never been your cab driver. In fact I'm a little surprised you're even talking to me."

" _Shit!"_ "Oh? Why is that?" She wasn't sure if she kept the suspicion out of her voice but Frank didn't seem to say anything.

"Well luv, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you always seem to be going to those parties of yours, and you never really talk to the staff. Especially someone of my… um," he looked at his slightly worn cloths, "class."

Behind his back Elizabeth let her most worries relax away as he had unknowingly eased her some of her fears.

"Well I want to talk in English after being away so long."

He seemed to nod to himself, "I understand completely luv. Here we are."

Opening the cab door, he preformed an over exaggerated bow, "Your carriage Milady."

Inwardly glaring at the man in annoyance, she giggled softly in her had before preforming a curtsy, "Thank you fine gentleman." And with that she entered a surprisingly comfortable cab, admittedly. Though she thought that might be because she had just been on a twelve-hour flight.

She heard the driver side door open and close before they were on their way.

Quickly getting bored of watching old historic buildings pass by, she looked around her rather spacious compartment. Fabric seats, room to move around in and… is that a camera? Must be for security. She turned to look at her driver. She began to entertain the thought of just killing John, steal the car, and start her new life. But how to do it?

She could just stab him right now with her kagune but that would probably cause him loses control of the car, and getting in a car wreck was not how she wanted to spend her first day of freedom. No, it would be much easier and safer to murder him when was not driving. But how to get him out the car? Well he did seem attracted to her, it didn't seem like a stretch if she offered him something to get out of the car.

No, she couldn't do that. She may be a ghoul but she would never kill innocents like a monster… well… _almost_ never.

"Luv? Lizabeth? Miss. Jones? Beautiful?"

The sound of his voice broke her out of her depressing thoughts, "I'm sorry. I wasn't listening."

"And she's back. Don't you worry 'bout it luv. I was just askin' what was it like in Japan? Never been myself."

Elizabeth was quiet as she thought of her answer. What was it like? She finally spoke after a minute or so.

"Rough."

"I beg you pardon?"

"It was rough over there, but it enjoyable."

"Hmm, interesting. Well thanks for the answer luv, I'll leave you your thoughts and let ya know when we arrive."

Elizabeth didn't give a reply as she eyes returned to the window not really watching anything, letting herself relax completely.

Now that she thought about it, this was the first time she got to relax in about twenty-four hours. Getting though security had been the most terrifying moments of her life, and the flight was a nightmare its self. Not only had that been the first time she's ever been on a plane but it was also a windy day so turbulence was everywhere. It succeeded in making her so paranoid that she almost revealed her kagune when the flight attendant surprised her.

So here she was, in a country that didn't know she existed, in a city where pretty much no one knew her and in a cab with a nice enough guy that told her that her freedom was pretty much assured.

As corny as it sounds, she couldn't help but think of her life before this moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rank: S

Name: N/A

Alias: Swan

Sex: Female

Age: N/A believed to be around twenty

Family: N/A

Kagune: Ukaku

Wards Sited: 1-19, 24

Description: Red hair, White Ukaku with pink tint, White swan mask, suspected swan themed calling card

Warning: Ghoul has years for experience and is suspected in the murder of several civilians, Yakuza, Rank Two and Three Investigators. Confirmed murderer of two Class One Agents.

Extreme caution is advised for Class One and below.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Akame Mika stared at the latest addition of her wanted poster for a long time before she crumble it up and threw it into a pile where all her other wanted poster were.

" _Make that three Class One Doves."_ She thought bitterly and turned her body on the bed to look over at her freezer where his remains where.

She wasn't even that hungry having eaten a full meal about a week age. She gave a sigh as she resumed looking at her dirty ceiling.

It was suppose to be a peaceful night. The moon was full, the sky was clear, and the street was somewhat quiet. And there she was, in her Swan outfit, just enjoying the moment in her special spot onto of the highest building in small area in the Ward 21.

She used to come up here with her Kaa-san when she was a kid before she had gotten killed. They would each wear their best kimonos and climb to the top of the tallest building around to watch the full moon whenever it was out.

This spot helped her remember the good times since they had used it more than any other. And with the moon so big and bright and the sky nearly clear, such peaceful nights like this were rare to come by.

But it seemed as if it wasn't meant to be, because right when she was about to fully relax, she was attacked by a Dove with an extreme passion. It turned out that that he was the son of a Class One Dove she had kill during her teen years and he wanted revenge.

She had tried many times to get the man to back down. It was supposed to be a night of peace and happy thoughts, but he wouldn't have it. And after dodging a swing of his quinque that tore her kimono, she finally had enough and went one the offensive.

The fallowing battle was challenging but not too difficult. Even though the Dove was a Class One, he was either new or sloppy with rage or both because, in her opinion, he was more like a Class Two. She was quickly able to overpower him within an acceptable time thanks to her fast but power attacks. It also helped that with each successfully dodged attack and blow that she landed, his anger made him more and more sloppy. But even if the battle wasn't that bad, it had destroyed the tall building that she loved and damaged much of the surrounding ones. And since it was abandoned in the older part of the city, it was not likely to be rebuilt any time soon.

And the bastard ruined her perfectly good kimono!

Once she had caught her breath, she could only feel pity as she stared at the body of the fallen foe. His death was so meaningless and, if the way he fought was any indication, so was his life. If she had to guess, she would say that the Dove had dedicated years to the moment in which they fought. Only to die in the end with his vengeance unfulfilled. How pitiful. The wanted poster he had of herself only seemed to only confirm her theory.

Once again, her time as a teenager was coming back to annoy her.

The sound of sirens approaching from the distance was enough to refocus her on her task. Quickly finishing her search, she found a wallet with his id and CCG card.

" _Yep. Defiantly new."_ She thought as she took the cash and tossed the wallet aside.

Finding nothing else of interest, she destroyed the quinque and prepared to leave. Turning back around she took another look at the body, she gave a small shake of her head.

"It would be a shame to let is go to waste."

With practiced ease, she butchered the carcass and removed her favorite cuts: the arms, the legs, the heart, the back of the tongue, a few ribs, and an eye to snack on later. Now the man's death wasn't so pointless.

With her food secure, she made a quick sweep of the surrounding area. Finding nothing she thought that could trace back to her, she made her exit. Not even bothering to leave her calling card. And after taking the long way home in the 22nd Ward and preserving the meat, she rested on her bed where she was now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Was this was her life was now? Being forced to participate in a kill or be kill world just because she was born. Sure it she had fun in grade school killing every Dove she saw and loved the rush of adrenalin that was felt when she entered a win or die fight. But not so much anymore. Not that she regretted any of her passed action, she was proud of herself that she helped make her world a safer place, it is just that it is no longer fun, it was an annoyance.

Now that she was out of school and the rush she got from causing trouble has faded, she thought about was to become of her life. She was to be hunted for the rest of her life and any child she had would be hunted as well. She could not have that happen. Ever since her mother died, she had been living a life of constant surviving.

Everything had become clock work: wake up, move throughout the city to throw off any trails leading to her, if she was hungry then she'd kill some crook, try to avoid Doves, and then go to bed praying that the CCG didn't find her.

She didn't want that. She wanted to live, to not have to look over her shoulders all the time, to not worry about being reviled in the middle of the street. She wanted to choose when she was the predator, and never be the pray. She wanted to be safe, relatively speaking. She needed to get out of Japan.

The question was how? She knew that she wasn't the only ghoul that wanted to leave the country. They televised it every time a ghoul fails one of the security tests at the airport or when one was reveal inflight. It was a way to praise the CCG for being able to capture ghoul and a discouragement for ghouls that like her that wanted out.

But before she figured out a way to bypass security, she had to figure out where to go? Immediately she narrowed down her choices down to America, China, and England since she took both English and Mandarin in grade school.

After some thought, she crossed out China since they were still sour about when Japan invaded. Plus she was better with English anyway.

Rolling over on her stomach, Akame looked at her clock and seeing that it was already morning. Deciding to spend no more time thinking about it till she got some sleep, soon went to sleep with a new goal in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks Akame had been busy trying to think of a way to get pass security. She figured that the test had to be simple enough to pass as normal and effective enough to catch most if not all ghouls.

Two other ways she could think of were giving a vaccine and human food. A vaccine, she figured, would be effective because a ghoul's skin is hard enough to withstand bullets, a regular needle would easily break. And it was simple to explain. And with the food, well, it was impossible for a ghoul to eat/drink anything that wasn't human or coffee. Any who tried would instinctively try to vomit or, if they could get passed the reaction, need to throw it up later. That is how she figured the ghouls where caught midflight… that meant there where Doves on the plane.

The food problem was somewhat easy to solve, as it was a fact that ghouls could train themselves to resist the need to vomit over longer periods of time but to go a full flight was unheard of.

Or so she thought.

After about a week of eating nothing but human food, worst week of her life, she tried eating human before a hamburger and found that while she still felt uneasy, she could go far longer without the need to empty her stomach.

The needle problem was a more challenging… a lot more painful.

The large number of RC cells within a ghoul's body gave their skin a major resistance to being cut or pierced. So much so that it could stop bullets. What she had to somehow do was control the cells in her body the same way she did her kagune so that her skin could be pierced by a needle.

It had taken her weeks to even make a little scratch, but she was making progress. Though she needed to get another knife since she had broken her newest one trying to stab herself.

While she spent most of her days at home practicing control over her body, she spent the nights at a popular English speaking bar tourist often used.

Using the persona of a Japanese student that wanted to perfect English as a second language, she quickly became popular among the patrons who enjoyed helping the cute asian girl. And with their help she was quickly completing her basic knowledge of the language.

Currently she was hiding outside the building with a good view of the entrance. If her suspicions were, then she might have found a way out of the country that had a very his success rate all thanks to a rather helpful man.

" _Elizabeth-san, I love what you did to your hair. And I thought you Brits were too stuck up to do something like that."_

 _Akame had to stop herself from lashing out when a man came up behind her and put his hands on her curvy waist. She quietly groaned as the man obviously mistaken her for someone else and if her enhanced sense of smell was correct, then he was also a little tipsy._

 _But since she was having a somewhat good time, she decided to have some fun with the man. Turning towards the man, he looked like he was of Japanese decent but was not raised in country based on his accent, probably American._

 _She gave him a confused look and spoke in her best British accent, "Who are you?"_

" _Oh don't be like that babe, you know me. You remember, I said that I would show you around the city after I got your cab."_

" _Oh I'm sorry, I woke up this morning with a splitting hangover. I'm afraid I don't remember much of yesterday."_

 _With that she turned back around ignoring the man as he tried to get her attention, thinking about the new information she got and trying to decide if she would act on it or not._

And there she was. Same eyes same, same face, same height. And she had the same body. The only different that that she could tell from her hiding spot was that this she had black hair while she, Akame, had red.

She couldn't believe it, one that the words of a drunk were correct, she finally had a way out.

She could feel something rise up within her chest. She'd felt it before when she could finally hold food down for twelve hours or, even greater, when she cut herself with a knife.

But this? This was a feeling that was ten times as great as the other two combine. All she had to do was learn enough of her personal information.

…

And to do that… she would need to interrogate her.

And once she had enough information, she could be free and never worry about the CCG again as long as she was careful.

But to be perfectly safe, she would need to tie up loose ends.

Akame didn't like the feeling of dread that replaced what could only have been hope.

Say what ever you want about Akame Maki. Read all the reports that the CCG has on Swan. Listen to whatever negative propaganda about ghouls there is.

Despite whatever you say, hear, or read; few things about her are true. But one that is completely accurate is the fact that she had never harmed anyone innocent.

Now her version of innocent is different than most. For her innocent is anyone not harming, interference, or threatening her life.

That is why her victims had always been big time crooks, over violent gangs, and, of course, Doves and she was always proud of that fact.

Even when she was young and went 'Dove Hunting', she always picked target that killed ghouls that just wanted to live in peace like the group of 'Corpse Eaters' in Ward 20.

Now that could change. But could she do it? Could she really kill an innocent just to better her own gain?

…

" _Yes. Yes I could."_

Because from the moment she was in her line of sight, the girl was no longer innocent.

" _She is harming my moral code."_

…

" _She was interfering with my chances of getting out of the country safely."_

…

" _And… And… And she threatened my future."_

She knew that the last one was the weakest of the three but she needed something to get rid of the feeling she was feeling. The feeling didn't go away much, but it did enough.

So she stayed in her spot, always watching the entrance of the bar for the woman to emerge.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it! No more!"

"Aw come on. Pwease jus one mooore."

"No! You said that five drinks ago. You know what, I'm not dealing with this. I'm gone."

"WAA? Bou u can't weave me."

"The hell I can. I'd drop your ass off in a river if it meant saving my wallet." And with that he was gone, slamming the door behind him as he went.

"Wai! Come back, who's gonna buy meh drinks?" she yelled after him in a slur.

She looked at the bartender and gave him a saucy grin. Her hands went up her body until they reached her breast. She began to push them up with one hand and while the other began to play with the bar tender's chest.

"Wha' bout you?"

The tender gave her a deadpan look.

"No."

And with that, he left, going to the other side of the bar for costumers.

"Aww." She pouted.

Her eyes scanning the room, she saw no one was paying any attention to her. With an over dramatic sigh, she down the rest of her sake, loved that stuff, and left the bar with rosy cheeks and a stumble or two as she walked.

Looking at the sky, she smiled as she tried to remember the way back to her hotel.

Yep, Elisabeth Ann Jones at age twenty-two was lost and drunk in the streets of Japan and she couldn't be happier.

Being the daughter of a Japanese woman and a British business tycoon, she grew up in a world of money and beauty but that came at the price of being the prim and proper daughter that her parents forced her to become. She never liked all the dressing up or the overly polite attitude but being able to get what ever she wanted with just a 'please' and 'thank you' had it's perks.

That was her life until about two years ago when Mr. and Mrs. Jones where killed by a drunk driver. Since she was an only child that meant that all of her family's money went to her to do with as she pleased.

And it pleases her to party and travel the world. She'd already danced with the Irish; won big in Vegas, and out drank a Russian. Now her bucket list had dropped her in Japan and she loved it.

Now she was heading to her nice hotel, she thought, she had spent the whole night drinking for free because some bloke fell for her looks, and she still had a few weeks to tour the city before her flight back to London.

And when she got back she would… she would… her mind was too fuzzy to think that far ahead.

…

She was going to have a killer hangover in the morning, wasn't she?

Yes, yes she would and it would be worst–

Her thoughts were halted as something collided with her head sending her into blissful unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Akame rubbed her fist as she looked at the unconscious form of her target. She had been trying to lower the RC cells in her skin for so long that she forget to raise them again. Punching something _Hurts_.

But she could worry about that later, right now she had to get to her safe house nearby before anyone saw her.

Lifting up the body with easy, she jumped away though the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth let out a groan as pain exploded in her head.

" _Arugh, I'm never drinking again. Ow ow. Why does my head hurt so much?"_

Elizabeth made to move her hand to her head but she couldn't.

" _What the? Are my hands tied?"_

She tried again but her hands were very secured but what felt like rope.

" _This is weird. I didn't going home with anyone last night, did I? And why is it so dark?"_

She opened her eyes but the lighting didn't change. She felt her eyelids open so why could she not see? Was something covering her…

…

" _Oh fuck. Oh Fuck! OH Fuck! OH FUCK!"_

She was blindfolded

" _OH FUCK!"_

Her hands were tied behind her back.

" _OH FUCK!"_

She tried to stand but found her legs were tied to the chair legs.

" _OH FUCK! OH GOD PLEASE NO!"_

"HMM! HMMHMH! HMHMHMMM!" her mouth was covered.

" _OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!"_

She felt her blind fold start to moisten as the tears finally came.

She was in an unfamiliar place. Her eyes were covered. Her limbs were tied. Her mouth was closed.

Her hangover was long gone, but the pain on her head remained, as she came to the only logical conclusion.

She. Was. Kidnapped.

She had to escape. She had to get out of here. But her hands were tied to tight, as were her legs.

She tried to throw her body weight around, but the thing she was sitting on must have been bolted to the ground, as it didn't move.

She had to escape but she couldn't.

" _At least my clothes are still on. … I have to get out of-"_

The sound of a door opening was echoing through her skull.

Were footsteps always that loud?

What was that thumping? It was louder that the footsteps.

Then footsteps stopped, but the thumping did not.

…

…

"We are in a near sound proof building in one of the sparsely populate areas in the Ward. No one is coming for you. I'm going to remove the tape around you mouth. If you scream you will be hurt. Nod if you understand." The female voice, cold and detached, but at least it as in English.

" _OH FUCK! OH GOD! OH GOD!"_ the thought, but gave a shaky nod anyway.

She felt the tape slowly be pulled from her mouth and as soon as it was gone, she screamed.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! HEL-"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the building. The sudden pain had stopped Elizabeth mid word. It felt like she was hit with a pan.

"Shut up. I told you not to scream. No one can hear you and even if they did, no one would care in these parts. I don't want to hurt you more than necessary, but I will if I have to. So do as I say." Not only was the voice now cold, detached, _and_ annoyed.

" _Disobeying the kidnapper, not the best idea."_

Elizabeth gave another shaky nod and didn't scream.

"Are, ar- are you going to k-k-kill me?" she asked. Her voice barely about a whisper

"… Yes."

That single word caused her to go deadly pale and caused her to shake uncontrollably.

" _OHMYGOD!I'MGOINGTODIE!I'MGOINGTODIE!IDON'TWANTTODIE!"_

"Oh calm down will you. I'm not going to do it now."

" _OHMYGOD!I'MGOINGTODIE!I'MGOINGTODIE!IDON'TWANTTODIE!"_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh ones again echoed throughout the building.

"Better?"

Elizabeth gave a nod not trusting her voice to work.

…

 _*Fuck. I can't go on like this*_

Elizabeth felt a pair of hands on the side of her head. She felt the cloth over her eyes start to move. She could finally see where she was, and could tell the police what her kidnapper looked like.

Herself?

" _This has to be a dream. It can't be real. She looks almost exactly like me."_

The only main difference was that she looked slightly older than herself and had red hair instead of black.

Then her current predicament came to mind.

"Please don't kill me. I'll give you anything you want. Please. I'll do anything." She begged.

The woman frowned, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What I want is to get out of this country." Elizabeth couldn't tell but she to detect a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I can arrange that. I have enough money and I could give it the right person."

"Sadly that won't work."

"How won't it work? All you need is a passport. Please I don't want to die."

Her near twin was silent for a time as she stared at her person. They looked into each other's eyes and Elizabeth could see something akin to pity, sympathy, or sadness.

"Do you know what I am?" The woman asked in a small voice.

" _A crazy kidnapper?"_ Elizabeth shook her head.

Sighing, the woman got up form the seat and stood in front of her.

She could only stare in horror and amazement as two white wings emerged from her back.

" _Beautiful. Is she some kind of angel?"_ she thought, unknowingly also saying it out loud.

Then her eyes shifted to those of the woman's eyes and she felt her heart stop.

Even though she had only been here a week, she had heard plenty of stories of the people with the red eyes or kakugan, as the native called it. How they were monsters in disguise, waiting to eat humans.

"Are you going to eat me?" If she was scared before, she was utterly terrified now.

The woman flinched and retracted her wings. She shook her head no.

"Then why am I here?"

Then it hit her. Her kidnapper kidnapped her near twin and has kept her alive only to kill her later.

"You're going to steal my life?!"

She gave a sad smile, "Only for a little while."

"Well you can forget it and just kill me now. I will never allow a murderous monster like you loose on the world so that you could kill all the people you want. You bitch, you're no better than rabid animals, all of you are better off dead! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ALL THE PEOPLE YOU KILL? EVERYONE YOU HURT?! YOU MONSTEROUS BIT-"

The force of the slap was enough to dislocate her jawbone. Wide-eyed form the shock and pain, she looked at her captor whose bangs covered her eyes.

"How dare you." She said in a whisper. Rising up from her position, the woman walked to the far wall in front of her.

"How dare you act so high and might. You damned _human_. How dare you act like every ghoul is a monster while humans are holy and righteous."

She made a fist with her had and punched a beam of industrial grade steel that was on the wall.

Elizabeth felt her bladder give a little as the woman not only bent the beam around her fist, but she also didn't show any sign of pain from the action.

"But since you do… let me burst your perfect little bubble."

Her abductor yanked her hand from the steel and whirled around to face. She began to walk towards her slowly, as if she was a predator stalking its prey.

She was a predator stalking its prey.

"Have you ever been surrounded by people who hate you, but didn't know it? People who you gladly see you dead for no real reason at all? Have people who didn't know you were there ever talked about you so badly that you wanted to kill yourself? Have you ever went to bed at night not knowing if you would wake up the next morning?"

By this point the woman was nearly on top of her, and she was visible shaking.

"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A FOUR YEAR OLD CHILD MURDERED IN FORNT OF YOU AND COUNTRY PRAISED THE MURDERER?! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ENTIRE FAMILIES BUTCHURED AND THEIR ORGANS HARVESTED?! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SOMEONE PUT IN CAGES, ONLY TO HAVE THEIR FAMILY MEMBER BE TORTURED IN FRONT OF THEM WHEN THEY TRIED A RESCUE?! HAVE YOU EVER HAD AN ENTIRE ORGANIZATION MADE TO KILL YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE BORN?!"

She went silent and looked at her as if waiting for an answer but Elizabeth didn't have one. Whether it was because her jaw hurt too much to move, she was too scared to speak, or that humanity was so cruel, Elizabeth did not answer.

"No? Didn't think so. So shut the fuck up and stop talking as if you know everything."

She sat back down in her chair. She seemed to have calmed down but her eyes still held their glare.

"You called me a murderous monster, I guess in a way I am. You asked if I cared about the people I killed, and the answer is no I don't. And you want to know why?"

Elizabeth was still.

"Because every single person that I've kill was worst than a monster. They were murderers. They were rapist. They were slave drivers. They were terrorists. They were the monsters that you humans ignore but it seems it takes one to know one."

The woman was silent as if she was thinking.

"You know what? I don't care what you think in that hypocritical head of yours, but let me tell you this. I've never killed anyone innocent and right now, I don't think I will care when I do my first and only."

…

…

"Why me?" It hurt so much to talk but Elizabeth just had to ask.

"Why? Because I want to be safe. I don't want to worry about being killed. Or have to worry the same with any of my future children. Hell, I doubt I'll even make it that long. So I have to leave. "

"That is where you come in. You see in order to leave the country you need to pass these test that determine if you are a ghoul or not. The government doesn't want us outside the walls and check all information about ghouls so that there are not leaks."

" _So that's why."_ Before she could enter the country, Elizabeth had to sign all these papers saying she wouldn't talk about anything severe that happened on the trip.

"Anyway, these test are said to be a lot easier for foreigners since it is highly unlike that a ghoul would come back into the country, if one ever made it out."

The woman stood up again but this time she saw that her nails had turned to claws. As she was now behind her, Elizabeth began to shake.

" _This is it. I'm going to die. I'm going to… What?"_ the tightness around her limbs vanished.

Moving her hand in front of her face, Elizabeth saw red skin from where the ropes are. Standing up, she turned and faced the kidnapper with caution.

"There is food in the corner and a bathroom over there. Nothing here can be used to kill yourself easily or painlessly so don't even try because I'm leaving with or without your help. At least this way your life has meaning. Also I am an S ranked ghoul so nothing you can do can hurt me. I'll be back in tomorrow morning."

She opened a door she had not seen before and walked out.

"Oh and … My name is Akame Maki… I guess you deserve to know that much."

And she was gone. Bolting the door as she went.

Alone. Terrified. Confused. Emotional. Elizabeth walked over to a corner, crouched down, and cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Akame left her safe house in a hurry.

That did not go as planned but then again she didn't have a plan. Either way that could of gone well.

She was partly to blame. She didn't mean to blow up like she did, but the things Elizabeth had said had struck a nerve. It hurt that that was the general perception of ghouls. But at the same time she could understand. Most if not all ghoul that are shown to the public are monster in every since of the word. She had always tried to be better so it hurt to be compared to them. It also didn't help that the one saying it was going to be her first innocent kill.

But she had to do it, but that didn't she wanted to, or that she wanted to deal with it right now.

Now that she was home, the stress of the day came to her.

Alone. Angry. Stressed. Emotional. Akame walked over to her bed, laid down, and cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that's that for this chapter and it was longer than I had planned. The next chapter will be a continuation of the prologue.**

 **Like it?**

 **Not like it?**

 **Have something to say?**

 **Leave a comment.**


	2. Prologue 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was horrible for Elizabeth.

She felt like crap after the emotional wreck she was in last night, and if that wasn't bad enough, her jaw was swollen. On the bright side, now she couldn't answer any questions.

She took the time to explore her new, and possible last, home. There wasn't much. There was a bathroom that had only a toilet. The main room had two chairs, one was bolted down, and a desk in the middle of the room. There was food in one corner and a pure foam mattress in another.

She had been bored after she saw everything there was to see. The room was sparse of anything to do… except kill herself.

Her evil twin, Akame, had been right, she could do the act but there was nothing sharp or blunt enough to make it quick. Sure she could drown herself in the toilet, or choke on the food or foam from the mattress, or she could run head first into a wall, but she didn't have the courage to do it.

So here she was, just waiting for the bitch to arrive.

As she waited, her mind went to what was said the day before. To be honest she did feel bad for saying the things she had said. She felt even worst when Akame had given her a brief history of her life.

But what was she supposes to say? She was kidnapped for god's sake.

The sound of the door unlocking turned her attention to her doppelganger as she entered the room. As long as she didn't answer any question's she would still live. Plus even if she had to answer the questions, she could always lie.

It wasn't like she could talk anyway.

She eyed Akame as she walked one of the chairs and sat down, motioning her to do the same.

For a brief moment Elizabeth thought of resisting but denying the demands of a super human being, as she had painfully learned, was not the smartest thing to do. So reluctantly, she moved in front of her.

As Elizabeth sat down, she noticed a few things about the red head today. The first thing was that she was wearing glasses though they didn't seem to be prescription. Another thing was that she had a notepad and pens.

She didn't have time to ponder their use as Akame's voice broke the tense silence.

"This is how this is going to work," she said in a very bad British accent.

Elizabeth glared at her. _"Is she mocking me?"_

Akame ignored her look and continued with on with the accent.

"I'm still pissed at you but I still need to answer my questions. And I bet that you're pissed at me so I don't know if what ever you tell me is a lie or not."

She gave a pause and looked as if she were thinking.

"This is how this is going to work," she repeated, "I'm going to say a statement that might or might not be true. No matter what the statement is, I want you say yes. You got that?"

Elizabeth tried to move her jaw but the pain caused her to wince and bring her hand up to her face. She saw Akame give a little flinch as well.

" _Serves the bitch right to feel guilty."_ It was the small victories that mattered at this point.

"I… um… I guess I should apologies for hitting you so hard. But I'm not for hitting you. Anyway since you can't talk, nod instead."

Elizabeth gave a nod of understanding, though she didn't understand the point of this. If she was supposed to nod at everything, then how was she going to know when she was lying? She decided not to question it. With any luck this won't go according to Akame's plan, which would allow her to live longer.

"Good. Oh and if you want to ask me a question as well, I might answer depending on what it is. That seems fair."

Elizabeth gave another nod as they both settled in for what was to come.

"Let us begin. Your name is Elizabeth Ann Jones, correct?"

" _How does she know that? I never told her that. Hell, I never tell anyone my middle name. … Damn it she must have my purse and looked at my ID."_

Elizabeth gave a sharp nod.

Akeme gave a nod to herself and wrote something on the notepad.

"Good. Next question: You are nine-teen correct?"

Elizabeth's nose twitched without her knowledge as she nodded again with a scowl. Nine-teen? _Nine-teen?_ She was twenty-two god damn it. While she loved looking like a teenager, she hated being called/treated like one.

"Oh I'm sorry. I meant twenty-two."

" _How does she know tha- … the fucking ID."_

Again Elizabeth nodded and again Akame wrote on the note pad.

" _Wait why didn't she write anything when I lied."_

"You came to Japan with you parents."

Her nose twitched again as she nodded.

"You came here with friends."

She nodded.

"You came here by yourself."

She nodded.

Akame wrote something on the notepad and Elizabeth's eye widened.

" _She, she has only written on the pad when I'm telling the truth. But how does she know? This makes no sense!"_ she thought as she felt dread begin to form as the next question was asked.

"You are the oldest in your family."

"You are the middle child."

"You are a only child."

Again she wrote.

"You live with your parents."

"Your parents are devoiced."

…

"Your parents are dead."

Slowly she wrote.

…

"You have lots of friends."

"You have few friend."

She wrote.

Elizabeth could feel tears start to form. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. And to make it worse, she could start to feel just how lonely she really was.

Her parents were dead, and she had burned almost all the bridges she had in favor of traveling the world and partying in order to stop the pain.

"If… If you were to die… no one would miss you."

That was it, she couldn't hold it back any longer. As she nodded, the first tear rolled down her face before falling on her chin, then another, then another. Why couldn't she resist? She had to stay strong.

How was it fair? How was _this_ fair?

She stiffened when she felt a presence touch her. Opening her puffy red eyes, she came face to face with Akame. As their eyes met, Elizabeth watched as her jailer's eyes go from stones to those of pity. Then what happened shocked her.

Akame awkwardly put her arms around her in a hug and started to rub her back.

She went rigged for a moment before her dam broke completely, unleashing the tears she had been trying to hold back. Latching onto the person in front of her, she balled her eyes out into her chest.

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair!

She was going to die here, alone, and no one will care.

It wasn't fair!

" _Mama, Papa!"_ she needed something, someone she was familiar with to provide comfort for her. Someone besides her will be killer, but there was no one. So she tightened her grip, making sure she wouldn't get away.

All the while, she was vaguely aware that her comfort was whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

She could instantly tell that something had broke inside of the girl after her last question, and to be honest, she felt something shift within herself as well.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go. After what happened the day before, Akame promised herself that she was remain cold and impassive when dealing with her prisoner, but after her questioning it didn't seem possible.

This girl, this young woman was an orphan and had no friends. And here she was all alone, just waiting to die.

" _At least I won't be hurting anyone else when I kill her."_

If possible, that made her feel even worse about herself, but this wasn't the time for self pity.

Rising from her chair, Akame slowly got in front of her captive and touched her shoulder. Elizabeth visibly stiffened as their eyes connected. The look her red eyes and tear stained face was too much for her. Putting her arms around the poor girl, she began to rub her back. Hoping to provide so form of comfort.

She was surprised with how quickly the distressed woman latched on to her, but got over it soon enough and began to whisper sweet nothings into her ears.

How everything was alright, how she was safe, how nothing could hurt her.

They were all lies, they both knew it, but they seemed to work.

After a while the sobs had calmed down and the two just to a strange comfort in each other's arms.

"Hey Elizabeth"

No answer.

"Elizabeth?"

Again no answer.

Looking down at her, she sighed and carried her sleeping form to the mattress. As she laid her down, she could help but feel angry with herself. She wasn't supposed to get attached but it seems she had. When you have no attachment to someone it is easy to kill them, but if you do it makes it much, much harder.

Gathering up her things, she left the room and went to her home.

Once inside, she started her daily training. She tried to eat human snacks through out the day. She tried to draw blood with a knife. The same things really but this time as she was doing those things, she was also listening to a recording of Elizabeth's voice she had gotten the day before.

As night came along, she went to the bar, this time impersonating Elizabeth, in order to get some practical practice.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning came around and Elizabeth woke up from one of the best sleeps she had had in a long time. It was weird, she had fallen asleep in the arms of the person who was going to be her killer. It was even weirder that said killer comforted her and apparently put her to bed the night before.

Having already searched her current environment and not wanting to get up, she decided to stay on the mattress and think about what was to come.

If the day was anything like the day before, Akame would be coming soon and questioning her. Even though it was pretty much proven to be a mute point, she was still determined not to answer any questions.

Like she expected, Akame showed up a short time later sat down in her chair. The only thing that seemed to differ from the previous day was that she was carrying a bag with her.

"Shall we begin for today?" she asked, again in a terrible British accent.

Sitting in front of her, Elizabeth decided to start thing off, "What is it like to be a ghoul?" she figured that since she could ask questions and her mouth healed somewhat, why not ask.

Akame paused since she had not been expecting her to ask a question, or talk at all for that matter. The fact that she really didn't want talk about herself didn't help, but she said that she would answer if she could, and she sure could for this one.

"Well to start off, like I said before, you live in a state of constant fear. One of the first things you learn is not to trust anyone other than your parents and avoid everyone else. Depending on who your parents are, the second thing you learn is how to fight, no, how to kill. After you learn those, it is really just trying to blend in with humans."

"What was your life like?" Elizabeth asked with a hint of curiosity.

That really gave Akame pause. She _really_ didn't want to answer this question and she was about to tell her so, but she couldn't. One look at Elizabeth's face was all it took. For whatever reason her curious expression mixed with anticipation was too much for her to resist.

So with a sigh, she spoke.

"Well my earliest memory is being on hunt with my Kaa-san. My Tou-san was killed by Doves when they attacked on the night of my birth. Anyway I was four at the time and we were attacking a yakuza that had decided that small crime weren't enough for them. That was the night I made my first kill.

Anyway a few years after that Kaa-san put me in grade school to give me something to do during the day other than train." Here she gave a small laugh, "If there is a God, then he better have blessed her, cause she deserved it."

"What was she like?"

"Hmm, she was strong, fierce, and stubborn as hell, hehe, she must have been to handle me when I was a brat. She became a widow during childbirth and raised me all be herself. Even though she was only B-ranked in terms of power, she was one of the strongest beings I knew."

Against her better judgment, Elizabeth asked a question she just knew she'd regret.

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed by Dove on my twelfth birthday."

Elizabeth's face paled.

"Yep, I had just received my mask as a present and we were just about to cut the cake when they broke in. Mother knocked my out and hid me in the closet before they got to where we were. When I came to the house was destroyed. I was able to find where they were fighting just in time to see my Kaa-san get decapitated." She sighed as she blinked away a few tear, it was a wound that never fully healed.

"To be honest, the Dove was heavily injured so I might have been able to kill him, but I wasn't sure at the time."

"I'm sorry, but what is a Dove?" Elizabeth asked in a small voice, not wanted to ruin the moment.

Akame just gave her a sideways glace, "A Dove is what Ghouls call the investigators of the CCG. Not really sure why we call them that but I think it just irony since doves represent peace and most investigators are just like ghouls in turns of cruelty."

Pausing for a second before reaching into her bag and pulled out what looked like some kind of alcohol bottle and took a swig.

"I thought ghouls could only eat flesh."

"That's correct, but the effect is still need," She said with a grimace.

"I honestly hoped that I wouldn't use this today; anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I lost a parent on my birthday again," Elizabeth cringed at the causal dismissal of the topic but Akame ignored her, "After I became an orphan, I started to live on the streets but I still went to school since it had made my mother happy. When I wasn't in school or training, I was hunting either criminals or Doves I thought enjoyed their jobs _too_ much. I was also trying to find out how the CCG found Kaa-san."

"Two years later I found out that Kaa-san had save a woman from being the newest whore for a yakuza when she destroyed it. To show her appreciation, the woman ran straight to the CCG and told them everything she knew about her savior. When I found out about this, I spent all my time trying to find her and I did. She was in her home and I was in such a rage that I broke in and attacked her with all my might."

She paused and took a rather long drink from the bottle.

"I don't know how long I beat her but by the time I was done her body was nothing but a large pile of bloody goo."

Elizabeth nodded her head in approval, the woman go what she deserved if she would rat out her savior like she had.

"When I could finally could think clearly, I found that I was not alone."

She took another drink.

"There was a man in the room with along with a boy and girl around seven or eight, they might have been twins. The man was shaking, he was obviously terrified by the way his wife was brutally murdered in front of him, but the children (she took a drink) the children looked perfectly fine. All except their eyes, it looked like they belonged to corpses."

Elizabeth looked into her companion's eyes; they looked like her grand-father's every time he talked about the second Great War.

"Their eyes shocked me so much that I ended up trying to cleaning myself up, I even apologized and told them to get revenge when they were older. I left as soon as I could. My god those eyes."

Elizabeth stayed silent as Akame shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Anyway that was the way things went for the rest of my teen years, but after that I started to want something different and … yeah," she trailed off letting an awkward silence settle in.

Eleizabeth wondered why she stopped but figured that if she didn't want to talk then there was nothing she could do to make her.

"Oh, before I forget," Akame suddenly said reaching into her bag, "I believe I can give this back to you now." Extracting her hand, she pulled out a chain with a heart on the end and handed it to the woman.

Elizabeth had to stop herself from sobbing at the sight of it. It was her locket that her parents had gotten for her seventeenth birthday. Opening the latch she saw a twenty-year-old version of herself smiling back on one side while the other was blank.

"So?" Akame asked breaking the silence before the emotions could starts, "You going to ask me anything else."

Wiping the tears from her eyes with a smile, Elizabeth asked the first think that popped into her mind. "Hmmm, what does human taste like?"

Akame smiled as she as she started to explain the delectable treat known as man while her companion listened with morbid fascination.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akame was shoving food into her mouth as fast as she could, only to throw it back up seconds later. Again and again she did this, trying to make herself feel as terrible as possible. Anything to keep her mind off of what had happened.

The last few weeks had been some of the best she had had in a long time. Everyday she would go to her hideout and spent time with Elizabeth. One day she would ask the questions and try to figure out when she was telling the truth, and the next day Elizabeth would be the one asking the question. Everyday they would switch and every Akame would stay just a little bit longer.

And to be completely honest, Akame was okay with that. When she was with Elizabeth, she didn't have to worry about hiding anything about her being. She could be whom she was, she could say what was really on her mind, she could talk about her problems, and Elizabeth would never judge her.

After the third day that she had stayed in Elizabeth's company for the whole day, she had to set reminders and force herself to continue to train her body. She refused to acknowledge the reason of her training. It hurt too much to think about it.

But now her training was practically finished. She had gotten her skin so soft that she pierce it with a needle, she even got a splinter once. She could go an entire day without throwing up a small meal. She had even perfected her British accent, sounding exactly like Elizabeth.

And she had all of the information she needed on the woman. From her favorite color to what age she lost her virginity. She didn't need her anymore.

…

And that was where the problem laid, even if she didn't _need_ her anymore, she still _wanted_ her. She never really wanted a person before, at least not the way she wanted to be around Elizabeth. To make it worse, the return trip to London was also within a week.

She had spent the entire day and half the night trying to convince herself that whatever she was feeling would pass, and when that failed, she tried to think of some way Elizabeth could make it out alive. She failed.

In the end, she ended up going to the hideout to finish what she had started all those weeks ago, she was determined to get it over with so that she could put the whole experience behind her as quickly as she could.

But as soon as she had closed the door to the building behind herm her resolve crumbled to dust. As soon as she had turned around, a crying Elizabeth had crashed into her with a hug to tight for her to escape without cause either of them harm.

Taken by surprise, Akame ignored the questions asking where she had been and instead focusing on all of the empty alcohol bottles that had been full the day before. Her arms subconsciously and began to make soothing strokes up and down the poor girl's back as she led her to the bed. While downing a bottle and downing it, she wanted to forget what she come here to do.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Akame began to whisper sweet nothings to the sobbing girl.

How everything was alright, how she was safe, how nothing could hurt her.

They were all lies, but the for now they were the truth, and they desperately believed them.

The last thing her mind remembered about that night was that at some point a pair of lips where on hers. But her body remembered so much more. A touch here, a kiss there, a gasp here, spikes of pleasure everywhere, and so much more. Until she awoke the next morning.

She had never considered herself bi before since she loved the feeling her first time had given her. But there was no denying the she was in love with the woman that she left asleep in bed that morning.

And fact that she would have to kill her love very soon sickened her more the food she was eating ever could.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Aurgh, That's it! I am never EVER drinking again."_ Elizabeth thought as she experienced her were hangover yet.

Sluggishly getting off of her bed, she made her was to her food corner and got a water bottle. After taking a very satisfying drink, she became aware that the room was cooler than normal. This promoted her to look down and see her naked stated.

"What the? Why am I … oh yeah." She spoke aloud as memories of the previous night came back to her.

Her body turned red as a squeal escaped her. She had slept with Akame. She slept with Akame. She had been drunk and slept with Akame. Oh God!

Sure she had found her attractive, they were practically twin and she was far from ugly, and she had secretly developed a crush for her during their time to get her. But she didn't think enough time had passed for her to fall in love.

On that thought, how long had she been here? A few weeks? A month? Two? She didn't know, she had lost track after day three. And when Akame was there times just seemed to go faster. So Elizabeth stopped caring about time. It didn't matter. Well the time that Akame arrived did, but nothing else.

Anyway now that she thought about it, why shouldn't she love Akame? She was strong, beautiful, and smart. During their time together, they had found out so much about each other. In her case she found out thing like what her dream for the future, what her worst fears were, and many things in between.

She remembered reading somewhere that once you know enough about a person, you couldn't help but love them to some extent. And if last night was any indication, then her love for Akame was so deep that even her drunken mind had picked up on it.

Bring her hands up to her heart shaped necklace and her necklace to her bare chest, she let out another squeal and she did a mini celebration in her head. She hadn't felt this way since her grade school crush asked her on her first date. She was in love and it felt great.

Though that led to another problem, did Akame love her back? Surly she did right? She had returned her drunken kiss and then proceeded to spent a rather passionate night together, that had to mean something. But then again it wasn't a good sign when you spend the night with someone and they were gone the next morning. But that was because she had things to do in the morning, she would be back, right?

…

Yes, she would be back. She had to come back.

Deciding not to dwell on the topic any longer, she wasn't back to her mattress in order to wait for her love to return.

" _No, my lover."_ She thought with a smile.

Ideally playing her locket, she wonder what her future would hold. She had learned that human ghoul friendships were rare while human ghoul relationships where almost non existent. But she was determined to make that change.

Opening the locket, she saw her face smile back at her. Looking at the other side, she felt her good mood dampen a bit. Her parents picture had been on that side. She had ripped it out when she was drunk the night she found out that they were gone. She briefly wondered if they would approve of Akame. Sure they never said anything against lesbian relationship but then again it never affected them. She didn't know why she was even thinking about it, it is not like they have an opinion to give anymore.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention.

"Akame! Your back!" she said as she went to greet her _lover_.

She saw the red head blink a few time at the state of her being. She must of liked what she saw since her face suddenly matched her hair. Elizabeth did a mental victory dance.

If Elizabeth had been paying closer attention, she would have noticed that the woman in front of her was much paler then normal, that her eyes were cloudy and wet as if she had been crying, that she seemed ill. But Elizabeth only saw how beautiful her companion was and how she found her body attractive as well, so she missed those signs as Akame led her to the mattress, sat her in her lap, and began to rub her back.

"Akame?"

"Hai?"

"Think you for last night. I loved it."

…

"Akame?"

"Gomen… I loved it too."

Elizabeth's heart soared.

"Akame?"

"Yes."

"I'm I pretty?"

"… Yes."

"Akame?"

On and on this went. Elizabeth would ask a question and Akame would give a distracted answer, not that the younger woman picked up on it. With each answer her spirits rose to new heights.

Until.

"… Elizabeth-hime?"

Elizabeth blushed at being called a princess and responded in her best Japanese accent, "Hai?"

"I never asked this and I want you to answer this one."

"Hmm, okay."

"… If you were to die, wh-what would you want to happen to your bo- bo, your remains?"

" _What a odd question, oh well, she had asked stranger things."_ She thought as she pondered the question.

"Hmm, well I love to travel. So I guess I'd like to have my ash released to the high winds so that I will always be traveling.

…

…

"Akame?"

"Akame?"

Elizabeth felt wet splashes against her hair. She became aware that the grip around her body was rather tight.

"Umm Akame? Are you alright?"

Instead of answer, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her, Elizabeth went rigged as if ice water had just been dumped on her. It was a plane ticket.

"No," she said in disbelief, "No No No No."

Pushing herself out of the grip around her, she stared straight into the crying face of her love.

"This is, this is-"

She didn't even finish before Akame nodded.

"Then y-you are going t-to-"

"I-I have to"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Akame just she her head slowly as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Elizabeth I-"

"Please don't do it," interrupted the young woman. She pulled Akame in tight, and started to cry into red heads chest.

"Please don't do it, I love you Akame," she heard a gasp from above her, "I love you, I want be with you. We can be together. We can be happy. Please." She begged before whispering one more time, "Please."

…

…

"I-I l-love you too, Elizabeth."

Quickly binking away her tears, Elizabeth looked into the ghoul's eyes and saw what could only be love in them. Closing her eyes as tears of joy started to form, she miss the look of love turn to that of heartbreak.

"Akame? Can we run away together?"

"Can we live together?"

"Can we be happy together?"

"Can we-" she was silenced as a pair of lips smashed into her.

She was shocked but quickly gave into it. It was unlike anything she had ever had. It was like Akame was trying to pour all of her being into the kiss.

" _She is kissing me! Akame is kissing me! Akame love me! I… am… so… happy,"_ she thought as she pulled out of the kiss with a smile. As she opened her eyes she was confused as her vision was dimming but that didn't worry her. Instead she focused on her love and again she was confused, she was crying, full out sobbing her eyes out and her mouth was moving but no sound came out.

Her smile still wide, Elizabeth shock her head to convey everything was alright and that she shouldn't cry. It didn't seem to work. Then she noticed and Elizabeth let out her building tears of joy at the sight before her.

Akame's kagune was out. Her ukaku wings seemed to pulse with a light pink as they glowed brightly. Pulling her head back a little to get a bigger picture for her dimming vision, she would have gasped if she could.

Her wings were out, her kakugan eyes as red, her face tear stricken but otherwise perfect, and her presence causing her to feel so calm and relaxed; she like an angle. No, not and angle, something more beautify … with red eyes. It she was hers.

" _Watashi_ _Akame_ _Utsukushi-sa"_ she thought, it was only fitting that was the first thing she said in Japanese to her love. She smiled as she closed her eyes and laid her head on her love's shoulder to rest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry," over and over she repeated as if she could possibly be forgiven for she act she just committed.

But no matter how many times she said it, she never got a reply. All she got from Elizabeth was a smile. It was as if she was telling her that everything was going to be all right, but nothing was right now. Elizabeth was dead; her body just hadn't caught up yet.

As the two had kissed, Akame unleashed her kagune and made one of her wings as thin as she possible could thanks to her RC cell manipulation. Right when the kiss was ending, she folded her wing around them and stabbed Elizabeth in the back of her neck faster than a blink. She had severed her spinal cord, but that motion was so fast that it should have been painless and the cut was so thin that a very loose connection still remained. There wasn't even any blood. But since the spine was cut, Elizabeth would die, it was unavoidable.

Feeling her push against her brought her back to the present. Staring at dying girl's face through tears, she saw what could possible be wonder in her fading orbs.

"Watashi Akame Utsukushi-sa"

Akame gasped did a quick intake as her love laid her head on shoulder and took her final breath.

Processing what she said, it was too much for her. She grabbed the body and broke down. Her last words were as crude translation of "My red eyed beauty." How could she be seen as beautiful? She was a monster. A monster who killed her loved one for her own gain. She was despicable.

If one could hear her, they would describe the sound as a woman's sorrow when she found out that her partner was gone only worse. Worse because she had been the one to make her partner disappear.

She didn't know how long she stayed in that position, but it had to be a while. The tears had dried long ago so she was left just holding the body. Trying, praying, wanting to believe that the young woman was just sleeping, that she hadn't caused her to sleep for eternity.

Laying the body on the bed, she took a long moment to get herself together. Now was not the time to grieve. She now has a job to do. A job that caused Elizabeth to die and she'd be damned more then she already was if she did not finish it. Elizabeth will not have died in vain.

Looking at the body, she paused and felt her eyes begin to water. Elizabeth was as naked as the day she was born, and her face was in an eternal peace. She looked like an angle just waiting to be awoken.

Fiercely rubbing her eyes, Akame's face set in determination.

She had a job to do, and it was time to get to work.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir! There is a ghoul approaching the wall!" shouted one of the younger academy interns at a monitor.

"What!? What's it doing?"

"Captain… it appears to be just walking!" shouted another intern.

"What?"

"It appears to be walking towards us, Sir."

…

"Orders Sir?"

"Hmm What's the status of our men and the creature?"

"Sir, all units on standby awaiting orders and the ghoul is walking passed investigators and avoiding combat."

…

"Orders Sir."

"Get me a live feed stat."

"Yes captain."

This was weird. A ghoul hasn't been seen around the wall in a long time. Once the wall had been put up, many ghouls tried to escape but the shire number of guns and investigator made quick work of them. And since then whenever a ghoul came, it was always in a desperate charge that ended in failure.

To have a ghoul walk towards the wall like this was described to be doing was concerning.

"Captain, the image is coming on screen now."

As the live feed came through, the captain blinked in surprise. He was not expecting that. The creature on the screen was obviously a woman. She wore a pearl white kimono along with a white mask. The woman's crimson hair was a sharp contrast to the rest of the outfit but oddly completed the image.

"What is the conformation of the ghoul's identity?"

"Sir, we have a ninety-five percent chance of the ghoul being Swan and raising."

" _Swan hmm, what is she doing here? She hasn't been seen in over a year though she was suspected in the murder of Junior. Why is she here?"_

The head of the wall's defense watched the screen with a frown. He had heard that Swan was angry, fast, and deadly. That was not how he would describe the image. Although he could not see her face, she had the body movement of an investigator that just survived a raid. Something was not right. Plus something about the image seemed familiar.

"Sir, Swan is five hundred meters and closing! Orders!"

…

"Fire off a few warning shot at her."

"Sir?/Captain?"

"You wanted orders, so follow them!"

"Yes Sir/Captain!"

Watching the screen, the captain waited for the shots to ring out.

…

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

The swan did not even finch in her strides towards the wall.

"Impressive," mumble the captain. The ghoul had no way of know that they were aiming to miss. Did she have no fear? No, that wasn't it.

"All Class Three investigator, engage now."

"What!? But Sir!"

"Relay the order intern before I throw you out there myself."

"Y-yes Sir!" the frightened intern quickly repeated the order to those at ground zero.

The lack of movement on the screen made the captain frustrated. So what if a Class Three investigator stood no chance against a S-ranked ghoul, he was captain damnit, his orders are to be followed to the letter. Besides if he was right, they need not worry.

A mighty battle cry sounded from the screen as the investigators hardened their nerves and activated their quinques. They followed their orders.

As the first investigator came upon the target, everyone watching was shown why only those in Class One could match ghouls with an S-rank.

Swan gracefully dodged each and every attack that can her way without slowing her progress towards the wall. Hell it looked like she wasn't even turning her head to face her many attackers. It was only when it looked like she was going to be overwhelmed that she fought back. And even then it seemed that each attack as non-lethal. Every punch bruised, every kick broke bones, every attack took one opponent out of the fight, but they would live. She did this all without breaking her pace.

"Impressive," the captain mumbled again. It was rare to so something as graceful and precise as Swan's display. Again something seemed familiar.

"Have Class Three fall back and Class Two and One engage."

A massive cry was meet with the order and as the remaining investigators at the scene charged the lone ghoul. And as a true testament of her strength and skill, Swan gave the investigators the same result. It was almost impossible to see her but one could often see a glimpse of red and then an investigator fall to the ground. The interns watched with awe and horror since the ghoul was headed in their direction

"That's enough. All units disengage."

The order was meet with confusion but was followed as one by one the investigators cleared a path for the uninjured monster.

"Sir! She's at the base of the wall!"

"I can see that."

"Captain orders!?" shouted/asked the panicking intern.

The captain stayed quiet as he watched the ghoul finally released her kagune. Crouching for a split second, she gave a mighty jump and using her ukaku like wings, she began to fly to the top of the wall.

"CAPTAIN ORD-"

"All light artillery open fire."

The interns quickly relayed the command and not a second later the air was full of gunshots.

The captain gave a smile that turned more and more savaged as he continued to watch. As he suspected, the special bullets used in the light artillery had little to no affect on the ghoul as she flew up higher and higher. She hardly even bothered to dodge, letting her kagune act as a shield taking the blunt of the attack. But that was not why he was smiling. He finally knew why this ghoul seemed familiar and it got his blood pumping in anticipation.

"Cease fire." He ordered as Swan made it to the top of the wall. Once again the order was met with confusion but it was followed.

Everyone watched with baited breath, just weighting for the ghoul to jump off on the other side to bring chaos to those outside the wall. But to their surprise, she did not.

The captain smile, he was right.

"All Special Class investigator report to the roof, I want that ghoul surrounded. If it tries make a jump for freedom take it out with the heavy artillery. That stuff could take out kakujas and wounded the Owl so they should do it in easily." He began to walk away before he paused and turn to a boy girl pair of Class Threes that he had taken an interest in a while back. "You two, with me. We're going to go greet our guest."

The two young adults adjusted their black glasses but said nothing as they shadowed their mentor.

As they left, everyone else in the control room was very puzzled by their captain's action. This was not standard protocol, then again, the ghoul wouldn't be described as 'standard' either. The first wave of medical reports had already been sent in and so far there had been no casualties with the worse injuring being a cracked skull. The field medics said the man would live.

They all watched as Swan removed an object from her kimonos, the close up reviled it to be some type of box, as she began to walk to the wall's edge. The gunmen had their fingers on their triggers just wanting blast the monster to bits, all with a twitch of a finger. But they held back, not wanting to be on the Captain's bad side for not following his orders. So they would wait till Swan made the jump.

They were disappointed; however, when Swan stopped at the edges. They watched as she raised the box over the edge and dumped out its content.

Where those ashes?

No that was impossible, ghouls were heartless creatures. There's no way one would risk its life just to dump ashes. It had to be up to something.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Be free." She whispered as the ashes disappeared from view.

She wanted to say more. She wanted to do more. She wanted to cry. She wanted to do better. Because she had deserved better than this, but this was the best she could do.

Akame stood still as she took in the moment. She was so close to freedom, all that was need was a single step. But she knew she wouldn't last. Hell, she didn't know why she'd lasted this long, but she was grateful for the quiet moment. Though how long that moment would last was up in the air, because she could sense a growing number of Doves surrounding her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Swan. I must say I wasn't expecting to see you here."

The voice behind her was full of amusement; she ignored it and focused on the beautiful landscape in front of her.

"I must ask, where have you been? No one has seen you in quiet some time, well besides Junior that is. He was such a good guy with a familly. Did you have to kill him?"

Akame's ukaku pulsed with irritation. This man was ruining her special moment.

"Well look at that, I haven't seen an ukaku like that in a long time."

" _What does he mean by that? Never mind. It doesn't matter. Just ignore him."_

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

" _Just ignore him. Focus on the moment. Just ign-"_

 **Bang**

The shot embedded itself in the wall by her side, missing completely.

" _What a bad sho-"_ she paused mid though as a scent hit her nose.

" _What's that?"_

 **Sniff**

" _It smells familiar."_

 **Sniff**

" _It smells like Kaa-san. But why?"_

 **Sniff**

" _It's coming from the bullet hole."_

 **Sniff**

" _And it's even stronger behind me. … NO!"_

Whirling around, she saw the barrel of a pistol pointed at her a few meters away in the hand of a man a in his late forties.

"Well that got your attention," he had a wide smile on his face, " Though I understand why. These little beauties where specially made for me." He said gesturing to second pistol on his belt. He placed the one in his hand into the empty holster and took out a brief case. "And since he had some extra material, the maker made this one as a gift."

Pressing the button on the handle, the brief case transformed into a long metal staff with a large rectangle on each side. One side was sharp the other was blunted and they where a bright white.

The man disconnected the staff in the middle making his single weapon two. He took half of his quinque in each hand.

It smelled like her Kaa-san. It was the same color as her kagune. And if the man said he say one before then that meant…

"I must say yours much prettier then that bitch I killed. Maybe I should take yours and make a mother daughter set!"

Akame screamed as the man in front of her laughed at her agony. That laughter continued as he and his comrades either avoided or blocked the crystal like projectiles launched their way from the now blinding kagune.

" _I got to get out of here."_ Akame thought as the Doves attacked her by the dozens.

Her mother's killer was right in front of her and if she stayed for much longer then she would loose herself to rage. And if that happened then she would surely die, the Doves around attacking her was much more skilled then the ones from before. Her clothes were already suffering tears.

" _There!"_

Grabbing the handle of a quinque that tried to bisect her, she yanked it out of the Dove"s grip and smashed it into his side, sending him flying away. With speed faster ukakus were known for, she flew through the gap she had created towards the mother killer.

She could see his insane smile as she flew towards him, and saw his confused look when she flew pass. He wasn't her target, the girl behind him was.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Akame didn't bother to turn as she grabbed the girl by her neck and continued towards the city, avoiding gunfire as she flew. Once she thought she was are enough, she turned around using the girl in her arms as a human shield.

"Stop! Don't shoot!" Yelled the captain, "Cease fire! That girl has more potential then any one of you. I swear if she gets hurt I'm breaking my foot off in someone's ass."

Akame breaths a sigh of relief, those bullets were getting a little too close for comfort.

She felt the woman in her arm start to struggle, "Oh would you stop. If you struggle to much I'll drop you."

The girl stop, " I will kill you."

"Get in line."

 **Bang**

"God damnit I told you not to shoot! Get all units down there and find them. If she dead then the rest of you will follow… GET MOVING NOW!"

…

"Shit!" Akame said as she pulled a piece of cloth to the woman's wound. The shoot had caught her completely off guard. But since the girl took the impact first, it slowed the bullet down enough for it to bounce off her skin

" _I guess humans are more heartless then I thought."_

The woman tried to move but coughed up blood instead.

"Don't struggle."

"I'll… I'll kill you."

"Well if you keep moving then you won't get the chance. Now stay still."

She could feel the glare directed her way behind those black glasses, but she didn't care. She hasn't killed anyone so far she refused to let one die on her now.

"I think they went this way"

 _"Shit."_

Quickly grabbing the girl's hands, she pressed them against the bloody cloth much to her protest.

"If you want to live, don't let up on the pressure."

With that she quickly left the area, leaving the Doves to find the bleeding girl.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A terrorist was reported to attack the southern wall of Tokyo yesterday evening. No casualties occurred during the attack and the brave investigators of the CCG were able to repeal the menace. Sadly though Captain Daichi Goro passed away do to his injuries he received during the attack. Captain Goro has been a member of the CCG…"

Akame frowned as she tuned out the news reporter, _"I didn't injure the captain. He was fine when that last shot was fired. Not that I'm complaining. Weird."_

Her body colliding into the person in front of her brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss"

"No I sorry, I should have been paying attention, it's just I always get nervous about flying."

The man in front of her gave an understanding smile. He looked like he was in his mid thirties and was obviously of Japanese decent.

"Next."

"Looks like it is my turn." Said the man as he walking to the open screening cubical like space.

Akame gave a small laugh into her hand, which caused to man to smile wider. As he entered, Akame's eyes lost their cheerful/ nervous look and gain one that was cold and calculating as she watched the man through the glass as his test began.

"Next."

Walking to the space provided, Akame noted that the man she just met was right a cross from her. As she entered the area, she forced herself to relax as a Dove entered from the other side.

It was a younger man, maybe in his twenties. And he must have seen her tense.

"Don't worry Miss. I'm just here to make sure everything checks out."

Akame looked away shyly and began to play with her hair, "Sorry, it's just that I didn't expect to see an investigator here."

The Dove let a chuckle escape his lips, "I understand. Now if you would come sit in front of me, we can begin."

As she walked to the chair provided, she gave a metal smirk when she caught the young man try to discreetly check her out.

After the chaos at the wall, she had gotten her hair dyed to the shade of black that she had come to love, and that morning she had gotten a ghoul whom owed her a favor to turn her younger with makeup. She nearly cried when she first looked in the mirror and saw Elizabeth staring back at her. She had been gone of days now but even still the small reminder of her lost love could potentially set her off.

"Shall we begin?"

The next five to ten minute were just him checking her paper and making sure everything was in order. Though every now and then she'd catch him eyeing her, and staying in character, she'd look away as if she was embarrassed. She also kept an eye on his quinque, it never hurts to be cautious.

"That seems to be everything."

Akame breathed a breath of relief.

"I just need you take this pill."

"Why?" her voice was full of uncertainty, which caused the Dove to give her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry. It is just that there is a disease in Japan and the pill was made as a way to prevent it from leaving the country. I took it myself once, it taste pretty good."

" _Is that what I am now? A disease. Oh well, I've been called worse."_

"Oh. Okay."

As soon as it entered her mouth, it was like an explosion of goo and slime. She had nearly thrown up the meat she'd eaten before hand but managed to keep it to a grimace.

"Sorry about that." He laughed at the look on her face. "I forget to tell you that they explode on impact."

Akame swallowed and already felt her body try to reject the pill. She managed to hide her discomfort with a pout.

"That wasn't very nice."

The Dove ignored her and went through his bag. Looking past him and through the glass walls, she spotted what had to have been a Dove stick a needle into the man she had met earlier and draw a vile of blood.

Akame could feel dread start to form, "What are they doing?"

"What are who doing?"

Following her pointed figure, the Dove turned his attention to the man exiting with the blood sample.

"Oh that, you remember that disease I mentioned, the pill and the vaccine I'm about to give you is sort of like a 'just in case' for it. And while no foreigner as caught it yet, some of the citizens do have it, so we check the blood of all the citizens."

"Ah." She was truly thankful that she was here as Elizabeth… But Elizabeth wasn't her with her.

" _Stop it! Now is not the time."_

"Yeah," the Dove continued, "It's not the best but it works. But I hear that in a few months were getting a machine that scans the body for the disease. So no more needles."

"That's good. I hate needles." On the inside though she was freaking out. A machine that could tell if someone was a ghoul with just a scan, that was terrifying!

"Don't we all." Said the Dove as he removed a syringe from his bag.

"Now just relax, you might feel a slight pinch."

Akame took a deep breath and did everything but relax. Taking control of all the RC cells in her offered arm she tried to move them to other parts of her body. She closed her eye, not wanting to see the needle break.

"Alright Miss. Jones that's all. Enjoy your flight.

Akame opened her eyes and blinked, "That's it?"

"Yes Ma'am. That it." He said with a cheery smile.

Akame felt a real smile spread across her face as she gathered up her thing, but what was happening in the next room caused it to vanish.

The Dove in the other room stuck the man with another syringe and his body went limp.

"Um, Sir? What going on over there?"

The young Dove turned and his happy face turned to a frown, his eyes turning murderous.

"He must have been tested positive for the disease. Most _people_ don't take the new well and turn violent, so we sedate them."

Akame gained a look of horror as more Dove entered the room and carried the limp body away.

"Will he, will he be alright." She was afraid of the answer.

"Don't you worry Miss. Jones, we will make sure that he is _well taken care of_.

Akame left without looking back.

"Have a nice day."

After what she just witnessed, she'd have to try very, very hard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Luv. 'Lizabeth. Elizabeth. Beautiful. Sexy."

Akame shook her head and refocused on the present, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" then she scowled as her brain processed what he said.

"Hahaha gott'cha again luv. I was saying that we'll be arriving shortly."

"Thank you." She said in a strained voice, her body was beginning to reach its limits.

The plane ride had been absolutely terrible. Being stuck in a metal cage thousands of feet above the ground was bad enough, but every now and then the plane would shake violently. It was like the sky was trying to shake the plane out of it. And if that wasn't bad enough, there were Doves on the plane and they took whoever used the bathroom down below most likely for questioning.

So she couldn't throw up the food in her stomach and Mr. John stopped her to from going in the airport. She was close to being sick.

As soon as they got to the hotel she got her luggage and room key and ran straight to the bathroom where she spent a good half hour.

Now she was in some bar that had been recommender to her, drinking her fifth shot if tequila to the photo of Elizabeth that was in the locket.

"Quite a nice night to mourn. Wouldn't you agree?" came a voice ruff voice from her side.

Akame just grunted a response as she threw back the glass and began to refill it. The alcohol caused her body pain but she didn't care. She needed the alcohol and deserved the pain.

"Your sister?"

Turning her head, she got a look at the man talking to her. He looked about her age and had matted, long black hair. He was undeniably handsome in a wild since. He was gesturing to the locket. Seeing no harm in answering, she nodded.

He raised his own glass, "My brother." And downed it in one.

If she was sober then the ghoul wouldn't have cared but she wasn't and she craved conversation.

"What happened… to your brother?"

The man gained a look in his eyes as he refilled his glass.

"He thought it would be cool to join up with the kind of people you shouldn't hang around with. One day he went missing, never heard of him since." He downed another glass. "What about you?"

…

"If you don't want to-"

"We were in Japan. We were walking home one night when this criminal jumped us. When I came to my sister was gone. All that was left was her locket." She downed her drink then another.

"… I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sorry to have lived it."

They stayed silent for the rest of the night, just enjoying the sad company and drinking in the memories of their lost.

"Listen it's getting late and I should probably get going."

Akame nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Should I walk you home?"

Akame hesitated for a second before nodding.

He was good company.

As they walked out, she leaned on him.

He was good comfort.

As they rode in the cab, she napped on his lap.

He was a good pillow.

When they arrived at her room, she pulled him side.

"I should really go. Tonight is suppose to be mourning my family." He weakly tried to leave but Akame didn't release her weak grip.

"We could mourn together." She didn't was to be alone and in pain.

"I don't even know your name."

"… Elizabeth … Elizabeth Jones."

He gave her a charming smile and she felt her face go red, though that could have been the alcohol.

"Brian, Brian Smith." He said holding her close.

He was good.

…

But she was great.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Argh my head. I'm never getting drunk again."_ Akame thought as she woke up.

Trying to stand up, she found the task impossible.

" _What the? Why are my thighs so sore?"_

She tried to massage her muscles but her confusion only grew?

Why was she naked? She didn't normally sleep in the nude. And why was her entrance so sticky? She only had a _special_ dream last night but that couldn't have caused this.

It was a dream, right?

She looked for clues around the room and her heart dropped when she saw a letter on the nightstand that wasn't there before.

She barely made it to the toilet before her stomach emptied.

She was sick. She was despicable. She was a monster. She was just a horrible being.

She sacrifices her love, someone who actually gave a damn about her, so that she could be free. And if that wasn't bad enough, then she pissed on her memories by getting drunk and shagging some random stranger the very day her plane lands.

She was terrible. She didn't deserve the chance she was given.

Depressed, she made her way out of the bathroom and onto the bed besides the nightstand. She glared at the letter as memories of came back in bits and pieces.

She was never getting drunk again. When she got drunk, she got meek and clingy. Two times she had gotten drunk and two times she slept with someone different.

The first time tough was much better in everyway, though it was nice to be full again.

Sighing she grabbed the note and began to read.

 **Elizabeth,**

 **I would like to apologies and think you for last night. I had spent the entire night grieving about my brother, but with you, I managed to end the night on a high note.**

 **Speaking of notes, I'm sorry for leaving you high and dry (well not exactly dry) and not staying till morning, but I really had to go since I shouldn't for stayed last night. Not that I overly regret it or anything.**

 **If it means anything you should know that you are defiantly in my top five. So even if you forget me, I won't forget you… that sounded creepy.**

 **Umm,… so, yeah I hope you have a nice day and possibly, hopefully, we could hook up again… maybe.**

 **P.S.: You looked so beautiful last night that I took a picture with one of those camera things. I left you one on the counter.**

Akame felt her face grow red, "HENTIA!"

Rushing to the counter, she prepared to destroy the photo and maybe track down the other. But as soon as she saw it, those plans stopped.

She was still in her blouse (Thank god) and her hair black hair dye had come off in some places letting her red hair come through. But what was most shocking was her face; it was in completely relaxed and in a smile that reach her eyes. She knew she was pretty, but the picture made her look glorious, she didn't remember the last time she looked like that.

Maybe she won't destroy it, in fact, if she cut around the edge; it could fit in the empty space in the locket. Then in a way they would forever be together in the heart.

…

" _Okay too sappy. Right so besides the picture, I will forget about last night and start living my life how I want to live."_ She smiled at the thought and got to work on making the photo locket size.

She kept that mentality until she stared at the smiley face on the device in her hand three weeks later.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So that is the end of the prologue. The next chapter will finally have the MC introduced and her story can begin.**

 **Also what do you think of Akame? Do you agree with her actions?**

 **If you liked it, leave a comment explaining why.**

 **If you didn't leave a comment explaining why.**

 **If you catch some of the references, leave a comment.**

 **If you don't understand something, leave a comment.**

 **If you want to leave a comment, leave a comment.**

 **I will respond to all that need one.**

 **Until next time...**


	3. Getting Over the Past

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kaa-san, are we going on a hunt tonight?"

"No we're not."

"But whyyyyyyyyy? The food we have now is soooo nasty. I want something different."

Akame sighed as her daughter pouted to her, granted her complaints where valid. Their last hunt was against a very terrible creature, and it showed in its meat.

She let out a small smile and tucked her little girl in her bed.

"Because Mika, there's going to be a full moon tomorrow night. If we go on a hunt tonight then you will be tired tomorrow, and then I'll have to get a dress all by myself."

The five year old threw the covers off her and stood up with panic in her eyes, "No No No! I wanna come too. I saw this pretty one and I have to have it. Please."

Akame laughed as she laid the child back down and retrieved the covers, "Well then, you better go to sleep now if you want to wake up on time in the morning."

Mika gave a yawn as sleep started to come over her, "You promise to take me with you."

"Yes, I promise." She bent down and gave her a good night kiss. "Love you Mika"

"Love you too Kaa-san."

Quietly, Akame removed herself from the bedside and exited her daughter's room.

" _I still can't believe this is real."_ She thought as she entered the kitchen.

Opening her sake drawer, she pulled out a bottle and a large glass.

She filled her glass in silence and returned the bottle to its place.

She sighed and quietly walked to her room and got into bed.

She took out three incense sticks from her bed stand and lit them.

She removed her locket from her neck, opened it, and placed it between the burning sticks.

She then raised her glass and took a drink.

Akame let out a long breath as she remove the glass from her mouth and begun her night.

She used to have moments like this everyday once she got inside the country. Just spending a couple of minutes to a few hour just thinking about her life and the what if's, but in time she narrowed it down to one a week and after Mika was born, once a month.

Akame's lips turned upwards slightly when she remembered her reaction to the news.

It had been a few weeks after her drunken night with "Brian" when the problems had started. She had started to wake up some mornings with morning sickness, but at the time she thought it was just her body adjusting to her new home. Then she started to throw up everything she ate, she blamed all the human food she had eaten the months before. And worse yet, the random stomach cramps, she thought it was because she was hungry since everything that went down came right back up.

As terrible as she felt, she was convinced that it would pass since ghouls didn't really get sick. Well not from normal human diseases anyway. She didn't even think about the possibility of being pregnant until the mother of one of the students she taught Japanese to noticed her discomfort. And when Akame was done explaining her problems, the mother simply told her that she might be pregnant.

Naturally she denied it, but as the days went on, she mind started to wonder. Deciding to just find out for sure, she went and got a pregnancy test, then another, then another. Each and every single test showing that damn smiley face.

To say that the revelation shocked and frightened her to core would be a grouse understatement. For one, while relationships between humans and ghoul are as rare as they come, an offspring from said relationships were considered myths. The myths say that one eyed ghoul shared the best qualities of humans and ghouls and were more powerful then both. But the thing was that humans and ghoul just weren't meant to be.

There was always at least one fatality whenever rumors of a half breed is conceived. If the mother was a ghoul, then the fetus would die due to the hostile environment of the mother's womb and the lack of nutrition the baby receives since the mother can only eat human. If the mother was human, well, then the baby would end up eating the mother from the inside out, leading to the woman's death and that of the child.

So the fact that she was pregnant with a human's baby shocked her. What scared her, besides the very real possibility of loosing her child, was an unspoken rule of the ghoul community.

If you want to live, never raise a child.

It was a harsh rule, but one that seemed to be true nun the less. Living by yourself in the ghoul world was hard, living with someone was either easier or harder depending on the person's fighting capability. But living with a child? It was a sure guaranty of an early death. The life for a ghoul is always a short one but a child makes it that much shorter.

Even though she no longer had to worry about the CCG or other ghouls, that rule still scared her. But even still she would do everything she could to have her baby since this might be the only time she got the chance.

She would most likely never love or sleep with anyone again, she still felt dirty after she severely betrayed Elizabeth. On the off chance she _did_ find someone, she probably would never be able to have a legit child do to lack of equipment or her body killing all invaders.

So she was thankful for the chance she was given.

She went to many pregnancy classes to find out just what she needed to do.

She ate just enough human food to feed the baby but not enough to her sick thanks to her training.

She didn't overexert herself even when she hunted. She stuck with small criminals that broke her morel codes, taking them out from a distance with her kagune.

She got the recommended amount of sleep.

But one thing she didn't do was go to a doctor.

Not only was she living in the country illegally, but a doctor was sure to realize that her anatomy and physiology was different from others. She just couldn't chance it.

She had helped deliver babies many times during her preteen and early teen years so she knew what to do and what to expect.

But damn was she underprepared for the pain she went through. Throughout the entire process, she was cursing 'Brian' for putting her in her situation. But when contractions really started she didn't think that that was good enough, so she cursed the male population in general.

It was worth it though when she held her baby girl for the first time. She was beautiful and with her red/ black hair and mix of English and Japanese features, she looked as if she shared Elizabeth as a parent. Something she was happy for.

Sticking to her family's tradition, she named her daughter Mika. In order to protect their children, no surname is given. Instead the child creates their own and when it is time to name their own child, they just rearrange the letters.

Fate had been kind to her and Mika seemed the perfect name for her daughter and once she opened her eyes and saw only a single kakugan. She knew not only was her daughter perfect but also one of a kind.

Akame sighed as she sipped her sake. She blinked and looked at her setup, she'd forgotten an important part of her ceremony. Reaching into her bed stand, she retrieved a letter that changed how she saw the world.

It about six months after her precious Mika was born when the most bizarre thing happened. She had been in coming home from a day in the park with Mika and found an owl seemingly waiting by her door. If that wasn't weird enough, as soon as it saw her, it flew over to her and presented its leg that had a envelope attached.

Curiously she took the envelope and proceeded inside but the owl wouldn't leave.

"I'd guess you'd want to come in?"

It must have understood her because it flew in and found someplace to land. Akame just stood there then slowly prepared Mika for her nap and put her to bed, all the while keeping an eye on the bird. And it was keeping an eye on her as well.

"You won't leave till I read this, will you?" The owl nodded.

Akame stared at the envelope wondering who could have sent it. Slowly she opened it, removed the letter, and began to read

 **Hello again Miss. Elizabeth Jones or do you prefer Akame Maki?**

Instantly she was alert. While she still went by Akame, she had left her last name in Japan and adopted Elizabeth's as her own. Never once has she ever revealed that name to anyone except Mika and she knew better then to tell anyone.

 **If you remember me then I am Brian Smith but my real name is Sirius Black. Hehe I guess I wasn't the only one who used a fake name that night. Anyway I was writing to you about our daughter Mika.**

Now Akame was concerned, she had heard anything remotely related to Brian, _"I guess Sirius now"_ , since her left her that night all those months ago. And somehow now he not only knew her real name but also about her daughter. Was he a stalker or something? This was very concerning.

 **Wait, why did I mention that now, shit, now you probably think that I'm some kind of stalker or something. I AM NOT. Look the world is a lot more … a lot bigger than most people think. It's like … uh… look I don't know how to ease into this so I'm just going to be blunt. (gosh why is this so hard) Look the thing is that I, Sirius Orion Black, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and I am a wizard and there is a good chance that our Mika is a witch and my heir. Please hear me out.**

A growl escaped Akame's throat, obviously it took more than a single night to get to know someone because this 'Sirius', or whatever his name was, was insane and a stalker. She didn't know what he was trying to pull but from the nonsense of his calling _her_ daughter _his_ heir, it sounded like he was trying to claim her. He'll die trying, very painfully. She was about to crumple the letter and start her search for Mika's father when the owl started to bat its wings wildly. Was it … glaring at her?

 **Look I know that I'm starting to sound like a stalking nut job but please let me explain. Magic is real. Things like goblins, dragons, and unicorns are real as well. A few thousand years ago, the wizard world split from the muggle one… muggles are people who don't have magic, and it was forbidden to tell muggles unless they are directly involved. Since you are the mother of our daughter you make the cut. The wizard world made up of many noble houses and the Blacks are like I said noble and ancient that makes Mika my heir.**

 **Because of this, there is a strong chance that Mika will develop magic of her own, so if impossible things start to happen,** _ **please,**_ **don't freak out too much.**

 **Also the reason I know your names is because there is a self-updating family tree in my home and it revealed your names attached to mine. Also I noticed that Mika doesn't have a last name. I don't know why you chose this but I listed her as Mika Black seen when she enters the magic world, it would help her a lot.**

 **I have also enlisted her at Hogwarts, the best magic school in the country if not the world, and paid for her entire tuition. I would like her to go there since it is the best place to learn magic and graduating from there would be go for what ever she does while in this world.**

The paper was starting to wrinkle under Akame's very strong grip. Who did this bastard think he was? Giving her a last name, enlisting her in a school she has never heard of, talking about all this heir and noble crap. Hell no. If he tried to be near _her_ daughter and take her to this 'magic world' his head would roll.

 **As much as I want to be with our daughter, be in her life, and show her the wonders of my world, I don't want her to have anything to do with is for the time being, if at all.**

" _What?"_

 **Listen, things are not that great on this side. Right now we are in the middle of a civil war against a mad man and his followers. These people believe that everyone without pure magical blood are nothing more then animals and they treat them like so. All of the random disappearances, destruction, and murders are more then likely the work of these monsters.**

 **Since Mika isn't a pure blood, she would be a target since the man has shown no problem with killing families to make a point. Also, since I am on of the more active fighters against him, he would be looking for something he could use against me and I don't want him finding out against you. So as much I don't like it, it isn't safe for Mika to enter this world yet. And since her Hogwarts letter will not arrive till her eleventh birthday, she shouldn't need to.**

Akame let out a breath of relief; he wasn't coming for her daughter. In fact he told her keep her away from him, which she was fine with. What she wasn't fine with was why. The entire concept about hidden world was crazy, but the tone of the letter seemed very serious, and sincerer. If this were the work of a crazy father, what would be the point? Why go through all this trouble to make up such an insane story? But it couldn't be real, right?

 **The other reason is because, well, I'm not fit to father. Honestly I am not mature, I don't have the patience handle a child, and I'd have no clue how to take care of one. I am also a womanizer, (wasn't kidding when I said you were top five) irresponsible, and many other things, so please take care of her for me.**

 **That said, I would like to get to know about her and know what she looks like. I know that this is asking a lot but a father should get to know his daughter. If for what ever reason you can't hand her and don't what to keep her, I'll gladly take her and raise her the best I can. DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY DAUGHTER. If you need anything, anything at all, and you think I can help write me.**

 **The owl will wait for you to write a response if you right one. If you don't I'll understand, just send him on his way.**

 **The father of our daughter,**

 **Sirius Black**

 **P.S.: I know this is pretty hard to believe so is I have proof in the envelope.**

 **P.S.S.: I not sure for muggle currency but I hope it helps, if you** _ **need**_ **more let me know. It's the least I could do for, well, knocking you up and all. The bar keeper for the bar we met at should be able to exchange them.**

 **P.S.S.S.: I never used them, and they are as fresh as the day I got them. ; )**

Akame calmly reread the letter before gently putting it down. Her mind was drifting through all the information she had just read. This was not what she was expecting when she woke up this morning. As heart felt as the letter was, there was just no way it could be real.

She neatly folded the letter back to its original shape and took hole of its envelope. She frowned. The envelope was only barely bigger then the letter.

Opening the envelope she was surprised to find not only other items inside but also room to spare. And she gasped in shock when she reached into it and it went passed her hand.

" _That isn't possible!"_ she thought. The envelope was only as wide as her fingers, it should be physically impossible to have her whole hand inside… unless.

Carefully, she grabbed the first object and removed it. It was a pouch.

" _And inside is… (gasp) oh my."_

Akame couldn't believe her eyes. Inside the pouch was about two dozen GOLD coins.

" _I could buy a nice kimono for myself and lil Mika, maybe two and still have some left over!"_ she thought.

Her eyes gained a dangerous glint as she thought about nice things she could get for herself and her baby. If the coins were real that is. And if these coins where the magical world's currency, then she'll be giving Sirius a call soon… a letter soon.

Setting the pouch aside, she reached into the envelope again and grabbed what felt like paper.

It was paper but it was different, since the picture was moving. The picture showed a person reading a newspaper that also had moving pictures and the date of the day before. The person then folded the newspaper down, revealing a man she knew instantly. Sirius looked just as handsome as she remembered, much to her displeasure, but he had a more rugged and wild look to him, not by much though. He then seemed to see her because he looked shocked then he gave that dangerous smile and waved. Repeat.

Akame couldn't help but stare at the picturing wonder. Such a thing shouldn't be possible but yet here it was right in front of her.

Reaching inside the envelope once again, she could feel her heart speed up with excitement and when she grabbed onto the only other thing inside, it felt like fabric. She tried to prepare herself for what ever she pulled out.

…

Panties

…

Black panties

…

Out of the physics-defying envelope…, she pulled out black panties

…

The hell?

Wasn't he suppose to be proving that the magic world was real and that he … was…

…

…

…

" _Hentai, Hentai, Hentai, HENTAI,_ _ **HENTAI!**_ _"_ it took all her self control not to scream and wake Mika from her nap. She knew what these where, or should she say who's.

THEY WERE HER'S.

They were from the night the shared together. She couldn't find her underwear and now she knew why.

Akame smiled at the memory as she took another sip of her drink. In hindsight it was a lot funnier. She hadn't thrown away the undergarment for some reason nor did she wear them again, she just put them in her closet to forget about.

What she didn't forget about was Sirius. She had decided to give the man a chance. And she didn't really regret it. They exchanged letters telling more about each other. She would write about what she and Mika were like, minus the ghoul stuff, things they were interested and how Mika was growing up. He would write about how things about the wizard world, how the war was going, and anything else he wanted to tell her. He would send money whenever she asked and told her how proud he was of their daughter when she did her first bit of magic. After a time, she even sent a picture of herself and Mika and his reply was that both of them were even more beautiful then he imagined. She could honestly say that she would like to be friends with the man in person, not lovers though. Never again would she hurt Elizabeth.

But then he stopped replying to her letters. It was when Mika was about a year and a half years old, she had asked him if he wanted to meet in person. No reply. She didn't know what to think when he didn't reply after a day or so, but when the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months and later years, she believed he had died in his war. She refused to believe that he was alive and purposely stopped contact. He would do that to her. He wouldn't do that to Mika.

Speaking of Mika, she had grown into the perfect daughter. She did everything she was told, she wouldn't pitch too many fits and she loved her mother, no, adored her, much to her joy and carnage.

The fear of dying young still haunted Akame, and with that fear came the desire for Mika to be able to live with out her. So like her mother did for, as soon as her daughter could walk, she taught her how to fight. Since Mika's kagune won't come until she was older, she was taught to use her family daggers, one of the few things that she brought with her from Japan. She taught her how to pick out a target and stalk pray, where to cut with her knives to get maximum efficiency, and as of a few months ago … kill.

She could only imagine how deadly she'll be once she learns how to control her magic. She could already levitated, push, and pull things. She was able to change her eyes and she seemed to be able to convey her emotions when she was looking at someone.

While teaching her to fight and kill was hard, teaching her what to do if she dies was impossible. At times, she would try to act cold and distant towards Mika, in hopes that her death wouldn't cause as much grief. She failed miserably.

Mika wouldn't have it. When Akame tried to be cold, she would warm her up with a smile. If she tried to be distance, her daughter would close the distance.

She sighed, she just didn't know what to do with Mika except love and protect her the best she could. Finishing off her drink, she decided to turn in early for the night. After all, she had a full day tomorrow and she would need her rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaa-san! Let's go, let's go"

"Alright, I'm coming." Akame laughed as her daughter pulled her to yet another clothing store.

As soon as they got to London, Mika made a beeline towards the store that had her dress. It was a black kimono like dress that was covered in Mika's favorite red flowers with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her waist. She had to admit it did look cute on her and it made her, now, red eyes stand out. And she said so, much to Mika's joy.

With new confidence in her fashion skills, Mika was now determined to fine the perfect outfit for her mother, hints why they were now entering the sixth store of the day.

"We better hurry Mika-chan. If we take much longer then we will miss Mr. Wells and Amy at the park."

Mika's eyes widened and the five year old quickly disappeared in the aisles.

Akame had to suppress a giggle from escaping. Amy Wells was Mika's best friend even though the girl was about double her age while her father, Steven Wells, was an… acquaintance of hers.

"Kaa-san I found it!" came a voice for somewhere in the piles of cloths.

"Really? Bring it here let me see."

Almost as soon as she said it, Mika was in front of her holding a folded dress bouncing with excitement.

Taking the dress from her over active daughter, she unfolded it and gave a nod of appreciation. It seemed that lil Mika was rather good at picking out clothing.

It seemed to be some kind of blue party gown dress. It had white feathers placed all over it and parted at the lower leg. It was a beautiful piece of work. Of course she would need to modify it a little to make it more maneuverable but she could do that later.

"It's beautiful Mika, thank you." She said with a smile the child returned. Akame could feel her happiness run through her.

"Now let's get out of here so we can go meet Amy, Okay?"

Mika nodded eagerly but then gained a look of nervousness.

"What is it?"

"Umm Kaa-san, could we go to the sweets store?" she asked as she poked her fingers together, something she did when she was nervous.

"And why do you what to that?" Akame asked already knowing the answer.

Mika did not reply. She just stared at the ground and began rubbing her arm, something else she did when she was nervous.

The mother of one sighed and went to purchase the dress with her daughter dragging her feet behind her. The young ghoul was a strange one, being a witch and all, but one of her stranger oddities was her love if strawberry cake. Since Mika was a ghoul, well half-ghoul, that meant that she could only eat human and only drink coffee. Anything else would taste like slime and cause her to be sick. But ever since her first birthday, when Sirius sent her a strawberry cupcake, she has loved the taste. That being said, even though she liked the taste, it still made her just as sick as regular human food did.

"Fine, we can go." She finally said as they exited the store. Halloween was tomorrow and it wasn't like she could eat candy like the other kids.

"Really?! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said hugging her mother's legs tightly.

"Your welcome, but you can only get a small one. We have the hunt tomorrow and we don't want you getting sick." The child just smiled and started to run around her mother as they made their way to the bakery.

The place was terrible. The air smelled like sludge and all the treats on display made her want to gag. But she kept a smile on her face as lil Mika got her cake and was happily eating it as they went home.

Suddenly she stopped and gained a confused look on her face.

"Mika-chan? Why'd you stop?"

"Kaa-san, what is that place?" she asked pointing between two buildings across the road.

Akame followed the finger and was curious, she wasn't pointing at anything.

"What place?"

Mika's face scrunched up and Akame could feel irritation run through her body.

"That place. Right there." She pointed her figure extra hard to prove her point.

Akame, still not seeing anything, decided to humor her child, "Can you tell me what that place looks like?"

The half ghoul nodded as her eye's turned gray in concentration, "It looks old and it is made of black wood. There are people wearing bath cloths going in and out. They are acting funny and they smell weird."

Akame's stare turned hard at the place her daughter indicated trying to see what she sees. It sounded like there was a wooded pub between the two buildings where people who wore robes got drunk. Lil Mika wasn't going mental was she?

Mika suddenly laughed.

"Look Mommy, the funny person is making kissy faces to the sign." She said pointing to a stop sign.

"That's nice sweet-" right as she said that, a man wearing a robe simply appear next to the stop sign and started kissing it.

That wasn't normal.

Then the man pulled out a stick and pointed it at the sign.

That _definitely_ wasn't normal.

Quickly grabbing her daughter's hand, she dragged her away from the area. Much to Mika's confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akame, Mika, I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Akame's body tensed as her acquaintance got closer, his cane ever present, and she could see his muscle stiffen as well.

"Hello Steve, hi Amy. Sorry we're late, Mika-chan here spent all morning shopping for me."

Steve just laughed, "Wow if she took that long now, imagine what she'll be once she's older." They both shivered. "Well now that you're here, Amy can finally leave me to rest. Mika, why don't you go play? Amy is by the swings."

Mika smiled and ran off towards the swing set. The two parents smiled as their children started there game and had fun.

Moving to the park bench, the two sat in a tense silence.

Steve was in his late thirties and had dark hair unlike his daughter who had phantom blond. He claims she got it from her mother but other than that, Steve never talked about his wife. She didn't pry.

Ever since the two families had met there was always an uneasy feeling in the air. Just being around the man would put her on edge, like she was in constant danger when he was near. The feeling was only intensified when he had his cane, which he always did. She could tell that she had an effect on him as well. She also felt something uncomfortable around Amy, but not enough for her to be a threat.

In fact it wasn't for the man's ten year old daughter instantly liking her own, they would have likely come came to blows. But with their children bonding so strongly, they figured that they could try to be friendly for appearance sakes, as long as neither tried anything.

"Akame, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?" he asked after a few hours of peacful silence.

The ghoul looked at him for a second, wondering what he had planned before responding, "Now Steve, just because Mika wants to make her big sister official, that doesn't mean I'm interested." She crossed her arms and gave a mild glare.

Steve's face went a bit pink and he quickly clarified, "No that's not what I meant. My cousin is coming for a visit tonight and Amy wanted me to invite you and Mika. Well she wanted to invite Mika, but I figured the pair of you were a packaged deal."

Akame nodded. There was no way she was letting her baby be alone with Steve or his family. While she didn't think that the half ghoul would be any real danger if left alone, it was better safe then sorry.

"Sorry but we already have plans for tonight." She said with a polite smile.

"Oh really? And what would they be? If you don't mind me asking," the smile was returned while hers strained.

"We were going to have our mother daughter bonding time tonight."

"Okay then what about tomorrow?"

She shook her head, "No can do. That's our monthly activity, lil Mika has been excited about it for a while now."

Now Steve's smile became strained, "Really, a _monthly activity_ "

"Yes."

"You know, there have been these weird murders happening every month or so now." His eyes narrowed slightly and his hand moved towards his walking cane but he kept his voice pleasant.

"Really?" she sounded naturally curious while her fingernails turned to claws.

"Yeah, no one knows where they go. It's odd, every one of the victims have nothing in common except one thing." He tensed.

"And what would that be?" she tensed.

"Kaa-san! Onee-chan's being mean to me!"

"I am not! She wanted to go down the slide first but I'm older so I should go first!"

The two parents continued to glare at each other be letting out a sigh and releasing their tense muscles. That was one the closest times they've come to fighting since they had met. Steve sent her a silent apology that she returned. If they were to fight, it wouldn't be in front of the girls.

"Girls behave," Steve called.

Mika stuck out her tongue causing Amy to chase her in retaliation. The sound of childish laughter filled the air once again.

After a few minutes of watching the girls run around, Akame sighed and stood up to leave, "I better get going. If they continue any longer I'm afraid Mika won't wake up from her nap."

Steve looked a the darkening sky and stood as well, "Yeah it's getting late and Mary would be pissed if I don't pick her up from the airport and demand to take Amy shopping as punishment," he shivered.

Calling their kids back to them, they were about to leave when Steve stopped them.

"By the way Akame, in all of the murders, the victim was a criminal. I hope that that doesn't change." His voice was calm but had and unmistakable undertone.

"What are you-."

"I'm saying that I hope that no innocent people disappear, because you might be one of them."

Akame's eyes turned to a glare as she pulled Mika closer to her body, "Thanks for the warning, but I think I can look after myself." She said it a little harsher then she meant to.

Steve let out a laugh as he held his hand in surrender, "I'm sure you can, I'm just saying. Come along Amy. We mustn't keep Aunt Mary waiting."

The two children quickly said goodbye and the two Wells left with Amy bouncing with excitement.

The two ghouls watched them leave with Mika looking back and forth between the two adults.

Finally she asked, "Kaa-san, did something happen?"

"Nope, everything is fine."

She watched as the two got farther away. In the five years she'd been in London, she had never encountered something that put her on edge as much as that man. As the two got to the limit of her hearing range, she heard Amy ask if Aunt Mary would show her her guns agian.

"Everything is just fine."

And the two went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaa-san, can we eat Dudley?"

The innocent seriousness voice from the five year old caused Akame to pause.

"And why do you want to eat Dudley?"

The child adjusted her spot in her mother's lap, crossed her arms, and glared at nothing.

"He was being mean to Matilda and me again."

Akame took a deep breath and stared up at the big bright moon. This wasn't the first time Mika had asked this question.

Matilda and Dudley Dursley were both in Mika's daycare class, with Dudley older and Matilda being younger then Mika. If Amy was Mika's older sister then Matilda was her younger one. It wasn't long after the two started together that Mika reach out to the quiet girl and the two became friends. The problem was Dudley. He seemed to try to turn the everyone against his little sister and, with the help of his friends, succeeded except for her daughter. And since then he's tried to bully the two to separate. It didn't work, but it did make Mika upset.

"But why not, He called us freaks and monsters."

"And are you?"

…

Looking down at her child, she saw Mika's eyes were focusing hard on the moon.

Lifting her up and turning her around so that they were face to face, Akame stared into her daughter's eyes but she was avoiding contact.

"Mika." She warned.

"… Kaa-san, are we monsters?"

It broke her heart that to hear her little girl ask her such a thing.

"No of course not, why would you say that?"

Mika buried her facing in her mother's chest, "Sensei told us about bad guys today. He said that bad guys hurt other people, he called them monsters," she removed herself from the mothers dress and lookup at her with confused eyes, "We hurt other people, so are we monsters?"

Akame didn't answer right away; it was a loaded and important question. If she answered wrong then it could forever shape Mika's self image.

While they were monster since they did kill people and eat them, that in human society. In ghoul society, they would in fact be called soft for only killing criminals no one would miss.

"Well according to your teacher we are monsters," Mika's eyes widened and tears started to form, "but we are good monsters."

Mika rubbed her eyes and tilted her head in confusion, "Good monsters?"

"Yep, good monsters. We hunt other monster so that they can't hurt others anymore." Akame said with a smile.

Mika was silent as she thought about what her mother said before she smiled,

"We're good monsters!"

Akame nodded and gave a inward sigh of relief as they got comfortable again. Crisis averted.

…

"So can we eat him?"

"Is he a bad guy?"

"Yes, he hurts Matilda."

"Is he like the bad guys we hunt."

"… No…"

"Then no we can't eat him."

Mika pouted but argued no further.

They stayed in silence for a good while just enjoying the night and the glow of the moon. How its soft glow seemed to light everything in a soothing shade, how the wind was blowing its cool breeze through their hair, how the silent night surrounded them and the faded background noise of the traffic kept them grounded. All of those perfect elements combined with the warmth of each other's presence, made for the perfect night.

This is until Mika got curious again.

"Kaa-san, do you love Tou-san."

Akame gave her daughter a look, "Why do you ask?"

She just shrugged.

The mother pause a moment while she thought of an answer.

"I don't know. I only saw him one time. But that one time he gave me the perfect daughter, so I guess I love him for that."

The girl nodded then stopped, "How did he do that?"

…

"Kaa-san?"

…

"Umm, I'll tell you when you're older," _"Or never."_

Akame could feel the pout on the child's face. It caused her to smile. She was just too precious.

"Did you love other Kaa-san?"

She didn't even hesitate, "You're the only one I love more."

This caused Mika to smile as she adjusted herself in a more comfortable position. Once she got it, she let out a yawn.

"Looks like someone's tired."

"No I'm not. It was a accident."

"Mhm."

…

"I wish I could meet other Kaa-san."

"… I wish you could meet her too."

…

" (Yawn) Did you ever watch the moon with her?"

"… Yes… one time before she… was gone."

"(Yawn) What did you do anything?"

…

"I… I sang to her."

Instantly Mika was awake and looked at her mother with excitement.

"You sang?"

Akame slowly nodded, "Only part of it. I forgot the rest. Your grandmother used to sing it to me when I was a little girl like you."

Mika's face brightened, "Can you sing for me?"

"I don't know. I haven't-"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"Alright, alright."

"Yay!"

(Jirachi: Make a Wish)

 **When daytime turns to night  
When the moon shines bright  
When you're tucked in tight  
When everything is alright  
**

Mika smiled up at her mother as she hugged her tighter. This was the first time she had really heard her sing and she was happy.

 **Slip softly to that place  
Where secret thoughts run free  
There come face to face  
With who you want to be so**

Swim across the ocean blue  
Fly a rocket to the moon  
You can change your life  
Or you can change the world

Take the chance, don't be afraid  
Life is yours to live  
Take a chance and then the best has yet to come

The wind suddenly picked up a little and changed from its fall breeze to a small warm spring gust. It felt weird, yet pleasant.

 **Make a wish, it's up to you  
Find the strength inside  
And watch your dreams come true  
You don't need a shooting star  
the magic's right there in your heart  
Close your eyes  
Believe and make a wish**

" _Akame, please!"_

" _Elizabeth I said no."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because, I haven't sung a ages and besides I forgot most of the words."_

" _Then just do what you remember. Please, I promise I won't judge."_

"… _Fine if only to make you stop pestering me about it."_

" _Yay"_

…

 _ **Chiisaki mono sore wa watashi  
Watashi desu magire naku**_

 _Elizabeth's eyes shined and a wide smile formed at her lips. She had no idea what her crush was saying but it sounded beautiful._

 _ **Kagami no naka kokorobososa dake ga  
Dare ni makenai ashita ni naru yo**_

Soshite watashi wa osanai koro ni  
Sukoshizutsu modotte yuku  
Imi mo shirazu utau koi no uta o

 _ **Hometekureta ano hi ni**_ **  
**

 _Akame paused for only the briefest of moments and focused on Elizabeth. She knew that she had no clue what she was saying, but even still her complete focus was on herself. She could see the awe in her eyes, and the joy in her expression. To know that she caused it felt, nice. She decided that she wanted that expression to stay._

 _ **Sora o ao geba  
Michite kuru watashi no koe ga  
Sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo  
Fuwari mai agare**_

koe ga kikoeru  
yukubeki michi yubisashite iru  
Sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori  
Watashi utatte imasu

 _She was so caught up in her song that she did realize that Elizabeth was right next to her until she was right up her and placed a hand on her lap_.

Right were Mika's sleeping head was. Elizabeth's image was right there next to her with a smile on her face and happiness in her eyes. Her fingers going through the child's hair as the wind blew through it. Her body leaning against hers as the air kept her warm.

Akame felt the tears drop from her eye at the image in front of her. The perfect night with the two people most important of her life, her wish couldn't have been more beautiful.

The Image frowned and moved its hand up to her face while the wind blow the tear away. Once they were gone, the smile returned.

Akame felt a weight lift off her being and her sole felt like it was flying. The long forgotten word finally surfaced.

 **I've always hoped for happiness  
And finally fulfilled my wish  
'Cos I just need to see you smile**

 _ **Sora o**_ **(Make a wish)  
** _ **Ao geba**_ **(It's up to you)**

 _ **Michite kuru watashi no koe ga**_ **(Watch your dreams come true)  
** _ **Sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo**_ **  
(The magic's right there in your heart)  
** _ **Fuwari mai agare**_ **(Believe and...)**

Make a wish, it's up to you  
Find the strength inside  
And watch your dreams come true  
You don't need a shooting star  
the magic's right there in your heart  
Close your eyes  
Believe and make a wish

Elizabeth smiled and kissed her past lover on her head.

She could almost feel it. She wanted so desperately to feel it, but the image shook her head. She did the same to Mika and as she did, the wind blew causing her child to stir. Seeing them so close together, they looked so much like mother and daughter. With one last sad smile towards the both of them, Elizabeth disappeared.

Gathering up her sleeping baby in her arms. She gentle kissed the same spot Elizabeth did.

"Make a wish baby."

With that she jumped off the building and flew home.

She had a hunt to prepare for.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay I lied; the MC (Mika) wasn't the star in this chapter. I'm sorry, the scenes were longer then I thought. Don't worry she'll be the force from here on out.**

 **Hopefully**

 **As for the song, I heard again recently and ever since I've wanted to us it in something. Hoped you liked it. It is from when Pokemon was actually good. COME ON NINTENDO! MAKE GOOD CONTENT AGAIN!**

 **Anyway the next chapter was supposed to be in this one but I decided to split it. If the next one is too short then I will most likely combine the two like I had planned. So look out for that.**

 **Anyway:**

 **If you liked it, leave a comment explaining why.**

 **If you didn't leave a comment explaining why.**

 **If you catch some of the references, leave a comment.**

 **If you don't understand something, leave a comment.**

 **If you want to leave a comment, leave a comment.**

 **I will respond to all that need one.**


	4. Mika

**So just a heads up. The 'M' rating is earned this chapter.**

 **So for those of you who are not ok with the M rating and everything it implies:**

 **THIS IS YOUR WARNING**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now remember, never stay in the same place for too long."

"Yes Kaa-san."

"And remember to always be aware of your surroundings."

"Yes mommy."

"And remember to- "

"Kaa-san! Can we just go already? We've been here for hours." Mika complained. She gave the best irritated look she could, so that her mother could feel it.

Akame sighed as a wave of annoyance washed over her, her eyes staring at their target. While it was obvious that her daughter was excited and anxious to begin, she was not.

They were both camping on a roof across the street from their target. The moon was high in the sky but was cover by the occasional cloud and the wind was blowing just enough to give a chill, the perfect Halloween night.

Their targets were a vile man that went by the name Big Bill and everyone that worked for him, and he was the head of a smuggling organization that focused mainly on weapons and kids. With the help of her ear in the underground world, interrogating a few members, and a little detective work, she was able to track him to an unsuspecting two story office building. One of the clues that she was correct, were the large amount of people inside with highly illegal guns.

And they were about to raid it and kill everyone inside. That was why she was a little nervous, not for herself but for Mika. This wasn't the first time she had attacked an organized crime group, but it was the first time Mika was included in an operation on this scale. There was a big difference between killing an unsuspecting lone criminal and participating in a slaughter against armed thugs.

Tearing her eyes from the soon to be slaughterhouse, she looked at her daughter. Mika, like her mother, was wearing the same clothes as the night before, but with a few changes. The gown of the dresses had been cut to allow a larger range in motion and any form of identification had been removed from the article. Mika's kimono had the families daggers concealed within the sleeve while the back of Akame's dress had been cut to allow access for her kagune, just in case she needed it. It didn't matter since the cloths weren't going to last the night. She had only started 'dressing to kill' a few years ago, she had accidently killed while in her moon watching dress and ruined it. But that meant that she could get a new one. After that it sort of became a thing, one that lil Mika enjoyed.

"Kaa-san. Lets go! The moon is going down."

Looking up at the sky, she saw the moon at a lower point than where it was before and took a beep breath. It was time too begin.

"Mika," she said while pulling two masks from her person. "This is for you." She handed one to her.

Mika's eyes widen as she gently took the mask from her mother. It covered the entire upper portion of her face and was black on one side and dark red on the other. Red and black line weaving intricately across the mask forming flowers and vines.

Carefully putting it on, she looked at her mother and smile.

"Do I look pretty Kaa-san?" her kakugan in her right eye was activated while she changed her left to match.

"You look pretty darling," she said then she pulled out a red lotus and put it in her hair.

"Now you look beautiful," Mika gave a wide smile.

The mother smiled back as she put on her own mask. It wasn't as beautiful as Mika's but it was still nice all the same. It was a replica to her old one, covering her upper face, it was pearly white that with gold lines forming a swan. And in her own hair, she wore a white feather.

She took another breath and let her eyes go black as her killer persona took a hold.

"Listen Mika," Mika instantly went alert at her mother's tone, "While you are wearing that mask or on a hunt, your name is Rin. Do you understand?"

Mika gave a happy nod, she liked the name flower.

"Good. Rin this is going to be a lot different from what you have done before, a lot more people, a lot more blood, and a lot more emotions. Do not let any of those things get to you. You do not listen anyone weather they be begging you to spare them or threatening you or anything, you do not listen to anyone. Anyone except me. You got that Rin?"

"Yes Kaa-san."

"Good, one more thing. Kill every enemy that sees that mask."

The child nodded.

"Good let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congrats boys to a successful Halloween." Bill said as the three clanked their wine glasses.

"Yeah _successful_." Blindeye said with disgust.

"Come on lad, don't be like that," Big Bill said as Kid tried to pat Blindeye's back.

Key word being tried, for as soon as he was about to make contact, Blindeye had his gun leveled to his face.

"Touch me creep and the world's youth will be a lot safer," he growled.

Kid wasn't even fazed by the threat, instead he just laughed and opened his arms as if inviting the incoming bullet. Blindeye snarled and tensed his hand.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please. Tonight is not a night for that kind of thing. Kid, don't rile up Mr. Blindeye. You know how he feels about your… operation this time of year." Bill said in a polite yet commanding tone.

Kid just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he went to refill his glass. Blindeye had his gun trained on his head for a few more moments until he put it away and took his glass the other side of the room.

Blindeye was not his real name but it might as well have been. During his time in the army, his left eye had been damaged in an explosion, hints the name. When he got back home, no one would hire him due to his injuries so he turned to what he was good at, weapons. Thanks to his more _colorful_ contact still in active duty, he had access to military grade gear and he had no problem selling that gear to the highest bidder. That was actually how he meat Big Bill, at one of his gun auctions. The man out bid the rest by a mile wide stretch and in the end, Bill asked if he could run weapons for him.

Smartest decision he had ever made. He didn't know how but Big Bill was a monster in the underground world. The mob boss was responsible for hundred for crime, but he was so well connected that he could confess to some of them and still get off scot free. And with Blindeye as his right hand, his influence only grew as he became invested in the smuggling business.

It wasn't until about a decade ago when Blindeye started to question his boss. Big Bill was getting bored and he wanted to expand his influence even more. So he brought Kid into the folds, and Blindeye hated it. While Blindeye disapproved of Big Bill's sexual preferences at some times, he respected the man private life and what he did outside of it. Kid on the other hand, he could take a bullet and be thrown in a ditch. He would gladly volunteer.

Kid was the worst of the worst. Even though the man never talked, he still managed to get his anger rising.

If Kid happened to see someone that looked under the age of twelve and they were alone, he would snatch them. Boy, girl, even babies in strollers, he didn't care. By himself, he was a predator, but with Big Bill's influence and manpower, he was a monster. He had a whole group dedicated to find, snatching, training, selling, and smuggling children. He was Big Bill's left hand.

Blindeye wasn't against using children for profit, a child killing a political leader was an easy way to start a war, but using them as sex slave, that was to far even for him. But Big Bill enjoyed the massive income and the occasional gift Kid brought him, so he couldn't do the world a favor any time soon.

"See isn't it better when we all get along?"

Both men didn't bother responding, causing Bill to smile.

The lights went out, causing him to frown.

Grabbing his radio, he said "Boys, why the hell are the lights out?"

" _I don't know boss. Unit 1 isn't responding though. They're probably drunk off their ass and blew out the lights."_

Bill's eyes narrowed, "I hope that isn't the case, for their sakes. Go find them, AND GET THESE DAMN LIGHTS ON!"

" _Right Boss!"_

The three men waited in a tense silence as they waited for the radio to respond.

" _Found them Boss."_

" _Oi you lazy lot, get up. Come on get up, the Boss is pissed at ya."_

" _Boy's, are you all alright?"_

" _Hey, get up."_

…

" _Boss! They're dead! Oh god they're dead. All Units, All Units, Unit 1 is down. Unit 1 is- what was that?"_

 _ **Bang**_

 _ **Bang**_

 _ **Bang**_

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"_

 _ **Bang**_

 _ **Bang**_

"…"

There was silence as the three listened to the radio go to static.

"What the hell was that?"

Big Bill summed up what they were all thinking.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Blindeye said as he drew his two guns.

And then the entire building erupted in gunfire and screams. The guards had no idea what was attacking them, the confusion was easy to detect from the screams that was coming over the radio. The Units were shooting at anything that moved in the dark, but didn't seem to hit anything except each other. And then what ever it was went for the kill.

As terrifying as if was, it was pretty funny to listen to them beg for their lives. Although one tried to sell them out, that pissed them off a little.

The sound of Big Bill loading his shotgun drew his attention from the radio.

"Those bastards think they can come here and mess with Big Bill, do they? We'll see about that." He growled as he started grab different weapons hidden in his desk.

Shotgun shell, a pair of golden pistols, a few grenades, a taser, and a Sub-machinegun from under the floor bored.

"Here, make yourself useful."

Kid nodded as he took the shotgun from his boss.

Silence

…

The three men positioned themselves, all guns pointed at the door. As Big Bill worked the radio.

"What's going on out there?"

…

"All Units report in?"

…

Big Bill lower the radio, a grim expression was on his face.

Then the door handle started to turn.

Without even allowing it to open, all three men unloaded their guns into the door. Hoping to hit what was on the other side.

Blindeye quickly replaced his empty magazines as the other two stopped firing. The room was full of smoke from the guns and the floor was littered with casings. The door it's self was completely destroyed along with some of the wall.

"Oi Boss, did we get them?"

Just then a blur flew from the entrance and hit all three of them with enough force to through them back, sending Blindeye over a chair, Kid making a dent into the wall, and Big Bill was sent flying over his desk.

"Not quite."

The voice was very feminine and very cold. Blindeye tried to get his bearings and focus his one eye on the attacker.

"To start off, I'm looking for Kid."

Blondeye rapidly blinked his eyes, trying clear his visual faster as he heard a thud and a cry of pain.

"I'm guessing that's you… pity."

Blindeye couldn't believe his eye. Their attacker had her fist through Kids chest and his feet were dangling in the air. He saw the woman tense her arm and Kid made a horrible sound as he coughed up blood for a second, then he body went limp.

Yanking her arm out of the corpse of his comrade, he watched in terror as the woman removed Kid's crushed heart and took a bite. She grimaced.

"I knew that scum like you tasted bad, but you are absolutely revolting." She then spit the bit of chewed up organ at the dead man's face.

Rage swelled up inside Blindeye and he retrieved his gun from where it had fallen. Sure he hated Kid and world have loved to kill him himself, but he was his comrade. Such blatant disrespect would not go unpunished. Leveling his gun to the woman's back he was about to fire the when he felt a sudden pain in his chest.

Unsteadily lowering his eye, he saw a knife handle sticking out from his body. Looking up, he saw a little girl covered in blood smiling widely at him. Blindeye could feel his strength leaving him; he knew he was going to die. With the last of his strength, he raised his gun to the smiling girl and fired. Shot after shot left the barrow until the sound of a clicking signaled an empty magazine.

The last thing he saw as his eye closed was the smiling girl waving goodbye to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Akame watched in amusement as the man who had to have been Blindeye fail in his last act among the living. It was useless to try to kill a ghoul with a normal gun, so she wasn't overly concerned when an entire magazine was unleashed in Rin's direction.

She watched with approval when Rin removed the knife from the corpse, cleaned it on his shirt, and sheathed it. That was two of the leaders, now she just had to get the third.

"You Bitch! Do you have any ideal of what you've done!"

And he just made her job much easier. Turning to the voice, she saw Big Bill leaning on his desk for support looking haggard.

"You kill my elite guards! Do you know how expensive they are? And you killed Blindeye and Kid. How am I supposed to replace them?

Akame paused and looked at the man, he was amusing.

"And what makes you think that you'll live to see the day?" the humor was plainly evident in her voice.

Big Bill glared death at her, "Bitch do you know who I am!? I'm-"

"A dead man?"

Big Bill was fuming and Akame was starting to love it.

"That's it! I was going to just kill yeah both and be done with it but no more. You had to go and piss me off. When I'm done here, I'm gonna tie you both up, beat you, then take you in front of your brat!" he paused and his eyes gain a disgusting look of lust as he eyed Rin. "Better yet I should take her in front of you. You'd like that wouldn't you, you stupid slut!"

Akame's amusement vanished and a cold furry took its place.

"Rin," The girl tensed, her mother was using _that_ tone, "Stay there and watch what mommy does to insects that threaten my family."

Rin nodded and faster then she could track, Akame had moved across the room and had Big Bill on the wall, his feet off the ground, her arm pressed against his neck.

Big Bill struggled to get a breath but even still he wore a sadistic grin.

"Want to… know … what I do to those… who fuck with… what's mine?"

Akame raised her fist, preparing to crush the man's face, skull, and brain in one blow.

"They… they tend to … disappear."

The feminine scream of devastating pain, cause by hundreds of thousands of electrical volts tearing through her system, filled the night. Enough to kill a human in an instant but enough to render a ghoul completely helpless.

Akame couldn't move as her body collapsed in a heap, she couldn't feel any feeling but she could feel the pressure against her body. She couldn't see, and her nose felt like it was on fire. She could hear but everything was booming and quiet at the same time. What once was an alpha predator was now at the mercy of her pray.

She felt her body be picked up and thrown against something hard. If she could control her vocal cords, she would have groaned, but the only thing she could do was gasp for breath.

Then to her horror, she felt a pressure moving around her breast. It only lasted a moment before there was a pause, and then a pressure began to be applied repeatedly to her lower region. Once again Elizabeth was being betrayed.

Akame felt sick and knew she was going to die as soon as the monster was finished with her. She just hoped that Mika survived the night. She would be all alone but she taught her what she need. On the bright side, she would get to see her Elizabeth tonight.

What would she say to her? She would apologies for kill her, for not trying hard enough to keep them together. If she hadn't been so frantic, or if she had for just a second thought with a clear head, they could have stayed together. Surly between the two of them they could have thought of something, but it wasn't to be. Akame just hoped that she was forgiven, and if she was, she could tell her about Mika and what a wonderful daughter she is.

She didn't know how long she held on to those thoughts, but it was long enough for the pounding to stop. Her mouth moving against her will had her focus on her remaining senses and she felt a object be placed in her mouth.

" _Be safe my lil Mika, I'll tell Elizabeth all about you."_ She thought, her damaged ears hearing their first words since the beginning of this whole ordeal.

"Happy Halloween Bitch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Halloween Bitch!"

The grenade in her mother's mouth activated the others in the desk as it went off. The blast destroyed the section of the room, and shook Mika and Big Bill of their footing and singed their cloths. But they both survived.

Mika just stood there, dead to the world, as projectiles flew all around and into her, just like she did before the explosion went off.

She wanted to move. She wanted to help. She _needed_ to help Kaa-san. But her body wouldn't move.

The bad man had poked her with that thing and after that, she wouldn't move. And then the man started to do things to her naked; she didn't know what he was doing. But the bad man was doing it so it had to be bad. And he was doing it to Kaa-san, so it had to be worst.

But she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything except watch in horror as the sin happened in front of her.

" _Kaa-san, what is happening? Why aren't you killing him? Why am I not helping?"_

" _She told me to stay here and watch."_

" _No, he's hurting her. I need to help."_

" _Kaa-san is the most strongest in the world."_

" _I need to help her."_

" _KAA-SAN!"_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA you fucking whore. I told ya I'd make you disappear!" He yelled throwing his modified taser at the bloody bits of remains of his victim.

" _He… he killed… my mommy."_

"And look at that, your little slut watched the whole thing, hahahaha!"

" _He… he killed Kaa-san."_

"She gonna follow your lead, aren't ya soooo proud!"

" _He killed my mommy."_

"Hmm, I could probably get a few thousand off ya, but if your body turns out like the cunt's then I might keep ya. That body was defiantly worth more then a few million."

" _He killed my Kaa-san."_

"If not, then I'm sure someone will bid for you."

" _HE KILLED MY MOMMY!"_

"And I get to train you myself. Open up princess, I'm ready for round two."

" _HE KILLED KAA-SAN!"_

She could feel the air exposed at to arm as her sleeve was ripped off and felt something push against her lips trying to gain entrance into her mouth.

Something inside her exploded.

In a sudden surge of strength, she pushed the man into and undamaged chair.

"What the fuck!"

"You're a bad man!" Rin shouted and used her dagger to cut the man.

"W-w-what the fuck! D-de- DEMON!"

"You're a bad man!" again she made a cut at the man.

"Get away from me you, you monster!" Big Bill tried to escape the chair but two things flew from the demon child's 'wings?' and pinned him to the chair through his shoulders.

"You're a bad man!" he received another cut.

"Yes, yes I'm a bad man! Just get away from me!"

Rin didn't like this and stabbed the man in the leg; she smiled when he cried out in pain.

"Only Mommy tells Rin what to do, and you killed Mommy. So no one tells Rin what to do."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Rin nodded. She then went around the destroyed office till she got paper and a pen. She gave it to man.

"Kaa-san always had the bad people write the bad things they do on paper. She doesn't hurt them, but she never taught me," She took out the knife and licked the blood off it. It taste nasty.

"Write bad things now!"

Big Bill pale, and it wasn't from the blood lost. There had been a vigilantly going around killing criminals and taking out organizations for the past few years, each of the major criminals had a list confessing their crimes next to their corpse. And he killed her and was now trapped by her pissed off demon child.

A slash to his chest painfully brought him back to his situation.

"WRITE BAD THINGS NOW!"

"Ok ok ok ok!"

Gripping the pen with unsteady hands, he began to write down every crime he had ever committed and or organized, hoping to avoid being cut again. It didn't work.

Everytime Rin thought he was lying or not writing fast enough; she would cut him with knives, claws, or wings. And since she didn't know what he was writing, she thought he was lying often.

By the time Big Bill was done, he was covered in blood. The bones in he legs was shattered, at least two for his ribs were broken and his left arm was less then useless. He wondered how he had not bled to death yet.

But he was done, much to his shame, he had written every crime he remembered. He had completely filled at least a dozen pages, but maybe now the little monster would let him go.

"Here… I'm done."

Rin, who was about to strike him again, took the paper and began to look through them.

"LIER!"

"What?! I've done what you asked, now let me g-"

He couldn't finish as one of the wings slashed his throat. Desperately gripping his throat with his only working hand in a vain attempted to stop the bleeding, he eyes widened in terror at the sight before him.

The little girl, not even to his waist, was covered in blood. Her previously red and black dress was now completely red. Her hair was pure black and the tips were a richer red as blood dripped from them. Her nails were claws that could pierce stone and in each hand was a dagger. Her eyes, the back of her eyes where blacker then pitch and the pupils were glowing with the red fires of hell. He could feel all of her hatred from him and it made him want to die. But the worst was her wings. They came from her back, and glowed with a heavenly white light. But all throughout them were red streaks starting from the base of the wings and branching out every which way. They were pulsing rapidly, angrily.

All this brought him to her mouth as he heard the last words he'd ever hear.

"No one tells Rin what to do, and you killed Mommy."

Rin watched in disinterest as Big Bill body became still, she then took his blood on her finger and wrote **KILLED MOMMY** across the front page. She didn't care what was on it, she couldn't read all the big words, she just wanted the one crime that mattered on it.

Taking a look at the corpse she frowned, Kaa-san always left something on the body to make it look pretty. Taking the lotus out of her hair, she placed it behind the dead mans ear and smiled. She frowned, removed her utaku spikes from the man, destroyed them, and smiled again.

Taking a look around the room, she couldn't find anything she wanted, except for her mother's locket. It was battered and the metal was twisted from the explosion preventing it from being opened.

She paused. Now that nothing else was moving, she got a good look at her surroundings, the room was dark and four bodies worth of blood was covering the floor. That would be okay if the blood wasn't nasty and her Kaa-san's.

She closed her eyes. She didn't like it here. It made her feel weird. She wanted to go home, she wanted to go home. She felt something swelling in her chest. She wanted to go home, she wanted to go home. She opened her eyes.

…

She was home. Not really curious about why or how, Rin took off her mask. Then Mika cleaned up and went to bed. She was tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In all honesty, it had been a rather pleasant day for Detective John Barnaby. No one had killed anyone that day and the paper work had been light. He got the spend the rest of the day with his wife and even saw his son before he left for his night shift.

So he was understandably sour when he got a call at two the morning about a mass homicide.

When he arrived at the scene, one of the lower policemen gave him his mandatory coffee and advised him to brace himself.

Steeling his nerves, and his stomach, he proceeded inside the building. It was only his years of service that he wasn't puking his guts out like some of the younger officers.

Everywhere he looked, there were blood and bodies. A true horror to behold. And one he was familiar with.

Searching the building, he found his partner, Detective Charlie Nelson, and a field doctor in what was once an office.

"Morning Barney," the young detective said when he saw his partner.

Barnaby mumble his greetings as he sipped his coffee. Looking around the room he saw a body slumped against the wall with a hole where his heart should be. A guy with an eye patch who looked like he was stabbed. And a naked man, who was obviously tortured, with his throat slit in a chair.

"Doc, let me guess, the Feather Killer did it?" he asked.

The Feather Killer was the name they assigned to the deadly vigilantly. They always left a feather with their final victim and there was absolutely no way to find out who they were.

"Your mostly right, but you wont have to worry about her anymore." The doctor said, finishing up his examination of the corpses.

Barnaby nodded absently as what was said filtered through his mind, "Wait, She?"

The Doc nodded as Charlie answered, "I know, shocking isn't it. That's her over there." He said pointing to a pile of gore.

Walking over, the detective wrinkled his nose at the smell, "What the hell happened to her?"

"Well if I'm correct," the Doc said, "Bill over here-"

"Wait, Bill as in Big Bill?" the Doc nodded, "Damn."

"As I was saying, Bill shocked her with that taser over there and then pushed her into a pile of grenades based on the damage and the holes in the was."

Charlie gave a whistle, he might not of liked the Feather Killer but he appreciated what she was doing. She didn't deserve to go out the way she did.

Barnaby was having similar thoughts, something wasn't right, "If Bill did this to Feather, who did that to Bill?"

The Doctor paused and seemed to be steadying himself.

"Her daughter."

"Her what?" the detectives asked.

"Most of these make were caused by a knife," the Doc said, indicating to Bill's body, "The angle of entre indicated the wielder was standing from a low height. Meaning that it was either a short person or a child."

"The torn piece of fabric over there looks like it belongs to a sleeve and the flower pattern suggest the owner was female. The torn ribbon suggests the same."

Charlie gave another whistle.

"How old?"

"Based on the height, I'll say about five to seven."

Barnaby hung his head. The little respect he had for the dead woman was gone; to bring a child into this madness was crazy and completely irresponsible for a mother. And for the child to do that to Bill, the little girl needed help.

"Are you sure?"

Doc just nodded and took out pile of papers.

"Is that- "

Doc interrupted, "The list of confessions Feather usually leaves behind? Yes. This is what told me Feather was a woman." He handed over the papers.

The blood letter was impossible to miss.

"So now we have a murdering kid on the loose?" Barnaby asked.

"I'm afraid so detective."

"Hey guy's, she left a calling card." Charlie said indicating to the flower in the dead man's hair. It was easy to miss since it was the same color as blood.

"Like mother like daughter."

The two Detectives nodded grimly. Today was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mika wake up."

Mika opened her eyes and saw Jackson and Jillian staring at her as she laid in her sleeping spot behind the trashcan

It had been about two months since Halloween and since then she started living on the streets. It wasn't fun but her mother told her to do so.

Her instructions were that if she somehow were to die then Mika would leave the house and find somewhere else to live. Her reasoning was that anything that could kill her could also kill Mika.

So the day after the event, Mika went through the house and got everything she thought was valuable and hid them till she was settled somewhere. She then ate the rest of the nasty food and burn the house. There were a lot of things normal people didn't like in there.

Now here she was, it wasn't too bad. She did miss her bed and missed being with her sisters and her Kaa-san. She was lonely without them, but her new friends made her feel a little better.

Jackson and his little sister figure Jillian had found her a week after she left home. Jill was eight and once she found out Mika was an orphan, she instantly declared herself Mika's older sister and dared Jackson to challenge her on her claim, he did not. Jackson was ten and was the 'leader' of their little group. He told the girls what to do and they did it and often all three of them got a reward.

Mika was content. She was glad that she wasn't alone anymore, the week she was alone was very bad and she didn't want to have to go through it again. That said, she never saw Jillian as her big sister. She already had an Onee-chan and she didn't want another one.

Anyway, she got up and tried to brush some of the dirt off of her cloths as Jack started talking.

"We're going to go to the building were all the grown up wear suits today."

The two girls nodded as they followed Jackson to their destination. He was the oldest and he was in double digits, he was in charge.

Once they got there they split up and picked out a target.

Mika's target was a woman who was sitting with her friends; her purse was unoccupied on the ground beside her. Carefully sneaking with in range, she grabbed a small stone and threw it into the crowd of people.

"WHO THREW THAT?!"

As soon as the women looked away, Mika sprinted from her spot and snatched the purse. She was a blur to the average eye. Mika loved being fast and being smarter then others, stealing from them was just her proving she was smarter. As much as she loved using her speed, it was difficult to use it in a crowd, and Mika was still learning.

"Hey watch where you're going brat," said the man she just crashed into.

"I, I'm sorry, there was this man. And, and he was trying to take my purse. I ran away but, but he started to chase me. And and I'm sorry," she cried, fake tears and all. Mika played the role of a distressed child perfectly.

The man, feeling like shit now, looked around, there was no one chasing her. He must have run off. Kneeling down in front of her, he took out his wallet and removed a coin.

"Hey now, don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. The man is gone now so it's gonna be okay. Tell you what, I'll give you this coin if you stop crying?"

The man watched as the little girl franticly rubbed her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes were still watery but it was close enough.

"There you go," he said patting her head and giving her the coin. The girl smiled as she took the coin and hugged him. He felt a wet spot form in his cloths, but he was okay with it, the girl must still be crying a little.

"Thank you mister," she said then her face lit up, "Mommy!" she shouted and started running towards a woman with dark hair.

Standing up the man walked away feeling better with himself. He helped out a little girl and it only cost him a coin. He reached for his wallet to see if he had any more coin left, he felt like donating them, only to find it missing.

…

"Son of a bitch!"

Turning around, he franticly searched the crowd for the girl, but she was gone, only her mother remained.

Running up to her, he said, "Where is your daughter?"

"My what?" the woman looked shock then offended. Realizing his mistake, the man left, cursing under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mika smiled as she reached the alley Jack told them to meet at. Jillian was already there counting her loot when Mika reached her.

"Did you get anything good?"

Mika nodded and showed off the purse and bulging wallet.

Jillian smiled and helped her divide the wallet's content. When they got to the purse, they paused.

There was a gun inside.

"Umm Mika, Why don't you put that with Jackson's stuff. He'll know what to do with it."

The obvious nervousness was confused Mika, why was she cautious about the gun? Sure they were dangerous, but only if they were pointed at you. Even though she didn't understand why, she did as she asked and went to the far end of the allie were they put Jackson's things.

Once she was gone, Jackson came running into the alley. He started panting when he stopped in front of Jillian.

"Jackson what happened?" Jillian asked.

Jackson caught his breath and looked over he shoulder, "I got caught with this guy's wallet and he started chasing me. He wouldn't stop even though I gave it back. I think I lost him though."

"Think again," a voice came from behind him.

Jackson and Jillian turned and paled, the guy Jack tried to pick pocket was blocking the only entrance to the alley.

"You brats think you can steal from me?" he asked drawing a knife and started towards them.

Jackson pulled Jillian behind him and tried to put up a brave front.

"G-go away. I gave back your wallet, j-just leave us alone."

The guy chuckled as he got closer, "That's not how this works kid. You need to learn a lesson, and I heard pain was a good teacher."

He grabbed Jackson and put his knife to his face. He prepared to let it slide against his skin.

 **Bang**

All eyes turn to the forgotten Mika and saw her holding the smoking gun. The sound of a body hitting the ground brought their attention back to the guy with the knife who was on the ground. He was dead.

The three children crowded around the body in morbid silence. This was the first time they had seen a dead body, well most of them.

"You killed him," Jillian said with tears in her eyes. Mika just stayed silent, it was just a dead body, what was so special about it?

Finally Jackson got over a little bit of his shock and ordered the body to be searched for any valuables. Once that was done, he was lost.

"So… what do we do with him?"

His two companions were silent till Mika seemed to perk up.

"We could eat him."

The siblings exchanged looks, then carefully looked at Mika, "No we are not going to… to eat him."

Mika's demeanor saddened, "Why not?" she hadn't eaten in a long time and she was getting hungry. She almost took a bite out of the man she stole the wallet from, he tasted so good, but he was innocent. Kaa-san taught her not to eat innocent humans. But she was so hungry and the body in front of them was not innocent. So why couldn't she eat it?"

"Be-because… he's a human," Jillian said.

Mika ignored her and stared wantonly at the body, she was so hungry.

Then Jackson got over his shock, "Mika we are not eating him." his commanding tone got Mika's attention. She pouted for a moment but under Jackson's stare, she nodded her head in submission.

"Good let's go before some one finds us here," he began to leave, but paused and looked at Mika, "Leave the weapon behind."

Mika was confused; did he mean the gun or her knives? He had to have meant the gun. She'd never shown him her knives.

So she tossed the gun on the body and followed the siblings.

Once they got to the alley where they'll be staying for the night, Mika turned in early. She was very hungry and for some reason that hunger was making her very sleepy.

Jackson and Jillian let her sleep without complaint, hearing the youngest of the trio wanting to eat a body deeply disturbed them.

"Jackson?" Jillian's eyes were staring at their small fire.

"Yeah Jillian?" his were the same.

"Mika killed someone today."

"Yeah, I know."

…

"Jackson, I was so scared."

"Of what."

"The man with the knife, seeing his body… seeing Mika want to eat it."

"Yeah that was pretty scary."

The two just stared at the fire in silence.

…

"What's that smell?"

The sudden noise caused the two to jump and turn to see Mika standing just outside the light of the fire. Her head was down and her hair covered her face.

"What smell? You mean the fire," Jillian asked, Mika ignored her.

"It smells so good. I've always wanted to taste it," her voice was low and soft but one could hear the excitement in it.

"Mika, what are you talking about?" Jack was starting to get a little more creeped out.

"Kaa-san never let me do it before, but she's not here now," She stepped into the light and the siblings were terrified at what they saw. Her single kakugan was active while the other was flashing all sorts of different colors. Each eye was staring at the two with a predator's gleam. Her smile was sweet and promised pain, "You won't tell her, will you?"

"Mi-Mika, you're scaring me."

"I'm so terribly hungry, can you help me?"

Jackson, finding his courage, put himself between the two girls.

"Mika! Mika! Stop it right now!"

Mika froze her approach, and her eye settled in a fiery red. Not her normal mystifying crimson, but of those that belong to demons.

"Baka," she growled, "No one tells Rin what to do."

Readying her claws and activating her kagune, Rin began her feast.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mika woke up the next morning, she knew something was wrong. Jillian hadn't come to wake her up and Jackson wasn't being his bossy self. What's more, she wasn't hungry anymore.

Opening her eyes, they widened at what they saw. In front of her were two piles of blood. With the shredded cloths of Jackson and Jillian scattered across it. Looking down at herself, she found blood covering her person, and the after taste of blood in her mouth. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened.

Her mother had warned her to never go hungry, now she knew why. She never had the chance to go hunting; she was always with the two. She had been doing a good job at suppressing her hunger, but being in such close range of food was too much to resist for any longer.

Before her were the results. Not even bones remained.

Mika's eyes dulled as she tried to clean herself up. Her movements were almost robotic as she switched out her ruined clothes, for the spare set Jillian brought with her. They were a little big but it was better then nothing.

Cleaned to the best of her ability, Mika left the alley without looking back. She had been a bad monster last night and she didn't remember. She'd find out why.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas Sabian was not a happy man. For the past two election he had been running for a seat in parliament and for the past two elections he had lost to the same person.

He was sick of it. Every year the bastard held a seat in government, he and his group of idiots made a mockery of what was suppose to be _Great Britain_. Normal people were making less while he was making a fortune. Crime was in abundance, though that vigilantly, The Red Lotus, was helping with that. They were brutal, morally unstable but affective.

The only reason he kept loosing was because the other guy was a better speaker then him. Whenever he talked, people tended to do whatever he wants them to do.

But he had a secret weapon. His team found a security video from a high end bar which featured the bastard to drunk to stand. He went on for hours talking about how much he hated the lower class, even though they made up a majority of his votes. But it wasn't just that, he said how he thought the homeless where a vile part of society and expressed his wishes to just do away with them. And most condemning, he wants to close the orphanages since the money they need could go to his beach house. Saying that he hated children anyway and the orphans could go work in a sweatshop for the rest of their lives for all he cared.

It was all to perfect, the only problem was that he couldn't release it. He agreed with most of the things he said, though for different reason. Honestly he was indifferent towards the lower class, they were poor but necessary to society. He did hate the homeless but he also knew that in some cases it was unavoidable. Though the ones that spent all their money doing illegal things, they could go to hell.

He also wanted to close the orphanages, and he wanted most of the caretakers arrested. He had visited a lot of them and although no illegal activates occurred, the caretakers had no business taking care of children. The one by the cliffs on the coast was especially heinous.

As for children, he didn't hate them. He didn't really like them either. They were needy, time consuming, expensive, and (in his experience) an all round pain. He himself didn't have time to care for a child and the fact that he did have nor want a wife insured that he wouldn't get one.

But his political team wanted to change that, which was why he was unhappy. They wanted him to adopt a child.

He and his opponent shared views but differ in reasons, but the public didn't really know that. If he were to release the video now, he'd be called a hypocrite. So his team came up with a plan.

He would adopt a child, and once it was closer to election day, release the video. And when the hypocrisy accusations came around, he would clarify his views using the child as a focus point.

He fell the ground as something colliding into him.

Looking around, he saw a little girl, probably seven or eight, with a panicked look on her face. She was about to getup and run but Thomas grabbed her arm.

"Now you see here young lady, when you bump into someone, you best apologies."

"I'm sorry," the girl said hurriedly, trying to get out of his grip, "But that man is chasing me. I have to get away."

Thomas tensed looked around but saw no one taking an interest in the girl, "I don't know who was chasing you, but whoever it was isn't here."

The girl paused her struggle before looking around. Thomas could see relief flood her face and tears form in her eyes as she hugged him.

Thomas gave an internal groan. Another thing he didn't like about children, they were so emotional. Awkwardly he patted the girl's back, trying to calm her down. Once she finally let go, he could see her eyes were still watery but she was no longer crying.

"Mind telling me why someone was chasing you?"

The girl sniffled and nodded, "I was with my mommy. I saw something pretty in an alley so I went to look at it when mommy wasn't looking. Then a big scary man grabbed me and covered my mouth. I kicked him in his (she blushed) _private parts_ and ran away but he started chasing. I- I I want my mommy!"

Thomas panicked; the girl was about to start crying again.

"Now calm down. Why don't you tell me what she looks like and I can help you find her."

The girl looked uncertain but spoke anyway. "Well she looks like… Mommy!" her face lit up as she started running towards a woman. Turning around the girl shouted, "Thanks mister." And continued on her way.

Turning around with a smile on his face, Thomas started to leave but froze mid step.

" _Was she… smirking?"_

Turning back around, he saw the 'mother' of the little girl. She was alone. He felt for his wallet, it was gone.

" _I really don't like children."_

Looking around, he saw a glimpse of red disappear into an alley. Following it, he saw the little girl with her back to him.

"I think you have something that belongs to me."

Whipping around girl had a panicked look on her face.

"Mister! I- umm-"

"You can stop with the act now."

The child stopped and slowly her innocent expression morphed as her eyes hardened and her poster tensed. Slowly, she removed the wallet from behind her back and tossed it to him.

Not taking his eyes off her, he checked its content. It was all there. Putting his wallet away, he got a good look at the girl.

The clothes she wore wear faded and dirty. Her hair was a little caked down, and her skin was covered in dirt.

"Why are you still here? You have your money, leave me alone." her voice, like her face, was no longer innocent. It was cold and cautious.

" _Interesting."_ Thomas noticed that her other hand was still behind her back and her arm was tensed.

"Hold on, I Just want to ask you a few questions," he said taking a step back and showing that he was unarmed.

The girl's eyes flashed with confusing for a second before she too stepped back. She nodded.

"I take it that story you told me was completely false, correct."

She gave a hesitant nod.

"I must say, that was quite a performance. You almost had me fooled but I caught you smirk at the end." Even though her expression stayed the same, he could tell she was criticizing herself harshly for her blunder.

"Where are your parents?"

She was silent.

"I see. How long have you been living on your own?"

Again she was silent.

This girl intrigued Thomas. She was silent and guarded, and refused to answer question she didn't want to. She was also skilled at displaying certain emotions to get what she wanted.

He could use that. The gears turned in his head as a plan started to form.

"Well little miss, you interest me. How about you come by my office, I have an offer you might like to hear." He tossed her his wallet. "Keep it for now, I'd like it back if you accept though." He turned and walked away with a grin on his face.

Oh yes, his plan would do nicely.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mika could only stare at the retreating man in confusion. He had given her his wallet and then offered her something. Normally when a grown male stranger asked a little girl for a favor, it was never good. But this seemed to be different, he also seemed familiar.

Putting the wallet way, she left to find some way to spend the day and maybe get more money. While she didn't need to go to she market to get food, she still in a sense still bought her food.

Like her mother before her, she bought information about criminals from someone in the underworld. He was expensive, so she needed money.

Walking out of the alley, she stopped. The man from before was staring right at her. Well not the actual man, just his picture. On a news paper that was posted on the wall was his face.

She knew he looked familiar; he was Thomas Sabian, the politician. He was all over the paper asking people to vote for him and go to his office to get to know him. He was practically famous, but that begged the question, what he did have to offer her and why?

What ever it was, she doubted it was anything bad since it would kill his career if it got out that he was doing anything with a seven year old girl.

Grabbing the paper, she teleported to her run down hideout. After two years of being alone, Mika had come the conclusion that she was more different then she thought.

Beside the fact that she could change her eye color at will and her ghoul powers, she felt a strange power inside of her. It was this power that let her be able to teleport anywhere she had been before, and caused random things to happen if her emotions were to unstable. She could even sometimes make people feel how she wants them to by channeling the power through her eyes. It was really bizarre and she knew there had to be more she could do with it, she just needed more practice.

Going to her practice room, she started to concentrate. If she could use her teleportation in rapid session, she might have another ace in fights.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?"

Mika turned around and saw a man in his twenties glaring at her.

It had been two days since her encounter with Mr. Sabian. Curiosity had gotten the best of her which was why she was currently at his office building. She was wearing her best outfit that included a faded shirt and worn out pants, no shoes.

Mika returned the glared sent her way and had resist the urge to go for her hidden knife. She had left them at her hideout since she figured an armed person looking for a politician wouldn't go over very well.

"I'm here to see Mr. Sabian."

The man looked her up and down and his face contorted in disgust.

"Oh really, and do you have an appointment," the sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

Mika's glare intensified, "No but he should be expecting me."

"Right of course he is," he said trying to grab her arm.

"What are you doing!?"

The man gave her an annoyed look, "Well obviously you are lying since there is no way Mr. Sabian would meet with a street urchin." He tried to grab her again.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone stopped and focused on the man in charge.

The man that tried to grab Mika stood up straighter as he addressed his boss, "I'm sorry Mr. Sabian. I was just removing this filth for the premises."

Thomas' face went cold and his eyes narrowed, "And why are you doing that?"

"Because sir, she said that she had a meeting with you. I knew she was lying and was removing her from the building."

"I see," his expression gave nothing away, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Ethan Meeks Sir," he said puffing out his chest a little.

"Yes Mr. Meeks. What is it that you do exactly?"

"I am one of the assistances for your secretary Sir."

"I see. Tell me how long have you worked here?"

"I'm starting my second year here Sir."

"Interesting, did it ever occur to you to inform me of the girl? She did claim to have a meeting after all."

"No Sir."

Nodding his head, Mr. Sabian looked as if he decided on something. "Well this has been very informative. Now child if you would follow me we can start out discussion. As for you Mr. Meeks, I'd like your stuff packed and you out of my building by the end of the day." With his piece said, he walked of with a smirking Mika behind him. Leaving a confused Ethan behind.

Once they got to his office, he sat at his deck with his hands interlocked.

"I must apologies for the idiot outside." He said.

Mika ignore him as she sat in the chair in front of him, "You said you have an offer for me? What is it?"

Thomas paused as he looked at the girl. "The political season is coming up soon and I have a lot of dirt on my opponent, but I can't use it without being called a hypocrite. You see …"

"… Mika."

"You see Mika, I have a plan to get around that, but it would require me do something that I don't want to do."

"Okay that's interesting, but why am I here."

"You are here because you are an orphan. My offer is to adopt you."

Mika stared wide eyed at the man. Of all the things he could have said, that was not what she was expecting. She listened intently as he continued.

"Your understandably shocked I'm sure, but I am serious. It would be in my career's best interest if I were to have a child. Since I'm not interested in having children, my only option is to adopt."

He stopped and judged Mika's reaction. She still shocked but a second later she shifted into a neutral indifference.

"Why me? You just met me and that was when I possessed this," she said tossing him the wallet.

Putting it away, he thought for a moment before answering, "I am a politician and as such I have things that might be said in private and can't be told to the public. As my _daughter_ you would be targeted since it is easier to get answers from a child then an adult."

He brought his hands to his face and stared intensely into her eyes. "I chose you because I feel that you wouldn't let anything slip. You have a rather large grasp on your emotions, I plan to use that. To use your emotions to create sympathy, anger or righteousness in the public, would be a boon."

Mika frowned and was standing to leave, she wasn't about to be used, but Mr. Sabian stopped her. "I have told you how this arrangement would benefit me, would you like to hear how it would benefit you."

Mika slowly lowered herself.

Thomas smiled, "I thought so. If you accept then you will be my daughter in every since of the word except emotionally. You will have a roof over your head and a bed to sleep on. You will have food and clothing. You will receive the finest education and, if I win, a powerful political parent."

Mika thought over, to be honest it was a really good deal. She had done a little research on Mr. Sabian and came to the conclusion that he was an honest man, well a honest politician. His deal seemed pretty good too. All of her money went to her informant so she had nothing and couldn't buy anything that would make her current home more livable and she didn't have time to steel anything. But as good as it was, she couldn't accept it at face value.

"I have conditions."

Mr. Sabian gained an amused expression as he let her speak.

"First: You do not question my past. Second: I get an allowance. Third: You stay out of my private life… and you let me go shopping at least once a month."

Instead of simply dismissing her demands, Thomas took the time to think about each one and what they could imply. Honestly the most surprising one was her want to go shopping, he hadn't thought she was the type.

"I can agree with most of those."

"Oh?"

"Your past. It is obvious that there are things you don't want me to know, and for the most part I will not pry. But I need to know the bare basics in order to create a back story for you. The best lies are created from the truth after all. As for your private life, as long as it doesn't reflect negatively onto me, we won't have any issues."

Mika frowned, she didn't want to talk about her past. Her Kaa-san had taught her how dangerous information was. She knew what could happen if that information got the wrong people. She didn't need the CCG to catch wind of her. She didn't really know anything about them except that they hunted ghouls like she hunted criminals, and that her Kaa-san was afraid of them. That is enough motivation to stay off their radar.

She was about to refuse but Mr. Sabian beat her to it, "How about this, you don't have to tell me the truth. You just have to remember it later and other shouldn't be able to call you false."

The two shared eye contact for a while before Mika nodded her agreement. She still didn't like it though.

Thomas just smiled, "Good, good, now that we have settled your conditions, we can address my own." At Mika's silence, he continued, "Assuming your 'private life' stays as such, everything you do in public will be done to insure our positive public image. You choose at least one non academic activity and you shall excel in both it and your schooling. You will never express negative views on my decisions, you can challenge them or state your disapproval but nothing beyond that. You will address me as father while we are in public and finally (he took a breath) you let me help you if you are ever in trouble."

Mika looked at him strangely, that last one had been unexpected. Thomas let his political person fall as he looked at the girl in front of him, "Look I doubt that I could every see you as my daughter, but I hold no illusion that, if this works out, I will come to care for you in some way. So with that said, I encourage you to trust me at your own pace and I will try the same. Do we have an accord?"

Mila just looked at him, her eyes revealing nothing. She was still a little shocked that this was happening. Even so, she took the time to go over the man's conditions.

While she never really been to a real school before, her mother had said that she was a fast learner and she was the smartest one in her daycare group. Well beside Matilda until Dudley started being mean to her. As for the activity, she was fine with it. It was her choice and it would be a good was to spend the day besides training. She didn't really care for politics at the moment so arguing with him shouldn't be a problem. And she had not problem calling him Father. It would be his title.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Good." He started writing things down and making phone calls while Mika just sat there half bored half amused.

"I take it you have things you wish to retrieve?"

"Yes."

"I see, would you like an escort or do you prefer to go alone."

She left without answering.

"I see."

Pressing a button on his desk, he called his secretary, "The girl that just left, she will be coming back with a few of her things. Make sure she is comfortable until I leave… and see if you could get Mr. Connery on the phone. I might have a job for him.

"Yes Mr. Sabian."

"Oh a you're in need of a new assistant."

Ending the call, he started to work again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mika signed as the city passed by below her.

It had been a month since she had met Mr. Sabian or as of that morning, her father. She was now Mika Sabian. It miffed her a little that she wouldn't continue the tradition of choosing her own last name but so were the conditions.

Honestly Mika didn't know what she was thinking when she agreed to be adopted, by a human no less. Maybe it was the thought of sleeping in a bed that didn't make her more tired, or maybe it was the sub conscience want of a parental figure, or something, she didn't know. What she did know was that she had to be extra careful now, she had already had one incident involving humans, and she couldn't have another one.

Looking up at the full moon, she let it's light ease her of her worries. Father had made good on his promise and let her go shopping a few days ago where she bought a cute black gown which she was currently wearing.

This was the first time she had moon gazed since that Halloween night. She never really thought about it before, she had always used the full moon to hunt. But now that she was here, it hurt to know that one of the few things connecting her to her Kaa-san was ignored.

She gripped the locket around her neck. This was also the first time she had worn it. Something so shiny and valuable, even in its damaged state, would have brought unwanted attention to her on the streets. Since she was now a politician's daughter and was going to make her debut tomorrow morning, avoiding attention was a mute point.

The grip on the locket tightened even after all this time she hadn't been able to open it. She could open it, but it would require her to destroy it and she didn't want that. The only pictures she had of her Kaa-san and Mother Elizabeth were from her memories.

She stayed still for a long time and in that time; she realized that she was humming. She didn't recognize the melody but as she continued, she realized what it was and for the first time in years she began to truly cry.

"Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, And watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart. Close your eyes. Believe and make a wish"

By the time she finished, she was balling her eyes out. She cried for her Kaa-san, she cried for Jackson, she cried for Jillian, she cried for Amy, she cried for Matilda, she cried for her own loneliness. For every reason she could thing of, for the first time in years, she allowed herself to cry.

She didn't know much time had passed but in time, the tears stopped. Looking up into the sky, her tears making her face sparkle; she said something she felt like saying since that unfaithful night.

"I wish you were here Kaa-san."

It was a childish wish she knew, but now she felt as if she had finally answered her mother.

Wiping her face, Mika decided to call it a night. She had a long day ahead of her and it wouldn't due to be tired. Hopping off the building, she let herself tumble in free fall for a second before activating her ukaku. She loved her kagune, the pulsing red lightning streaks on white was mesmerizing. She only wished Kaa-san could have seen it.

Stabling herself, she started to soar to her new home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So that's it for this chapter, a little longer then I had planned but I think it turned out ok.**

 **Also I've been told that the store is a little confusing, for that I am sorry. It seems clear to me but that might be because I am the writer.**

 **If you are confused, or concerned about anything, let me know and I will try to address it.**

 **Until next time…**


	5. Diagon Alley

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Thanks for the weather, now on to your news in sports."_

" _Thanks guys, a new name has been made in the gymnastics community this week and that name belongs to Mika Sabian." The sports anchor turned to his partner._

" _You got that right. The eleven year old protege won her very first national competition and it doesn't look like she's stopping anytime soon."_

Cut to the head coach right after Mika was announced the winner.

" _Tell me, what are you feeling at this moment?"_

" _Oh I feel wonderful. Not only is this the first time I've trained a champion, but this is the first time I've seen Mika smile like that. I'm so proud of her."_

Cut back to the two sport anchors.

" _For those of you who don't know who this girl is, her story is one to hear._

" _Mika Sabian was born to a Japanese immigrant during the month of February eleven years ago. Not much is known about her mother except that she fell victim to gang violence when Mika was just at the age of five. Not much is known about her over the next few years but at the age seven, everything changed."_

Cut to Mr. Sabian's big interview.

" _Mr. Sabian, What compelled you to adopt a child? And why not one from an official orphanage?"_

" _When I met Mika, she had quite literally ran into me. At first I thought that she was just a normal child, but her eyes are what got to me."_

" _Her eyes?"_

" _Yes her eyes, I have served my country with pride but there were things I saw and experienced that still haunt me to this day. I believe that you can tell when someone goes through a traumatic event, it sticks with them and can be seen through the eyes. Mika had those eyes and only time and affection have any hope of making it go away._

" _Mr. Sabian, Did you not previously state that you held a dislike for children?"_

" _Yes I did, but not in the way many think. The context to that statement was if I ever wanted to have children. I replied with ' No, I dislike the idea of raising a child'. But as you can see that has changed. While I am not exactly overjoyed to suddenly be a parent, I will strive to give the best life possible to Mika."_

Cut to anchors

" _Since Mr. Sabian PM adopted her, Miss. Sabian has received home schooling from several teachers from Maynard, St. Benedict, and King Edward VI."_

Cut to St. Benedict teacher

" _I was skeptical when Mr. Sabian PM approached me to school Miss. Sabian, but I am glad that he did. Miss. Sabian is a very rare breed of student, especially one at her age. She has this determination in her that drives her in her studies and causes her to succeed. If our current arrangement does not last, then I hope to see Miss. Sabian in my classroom once she is of age."_

Cut to anchors.

" _Although I'm not at liberty to reveal any specifics, All of Miss. Sabian's teachers claim that they expect great things from her in the future."_

Cut to coach's and Mika's interview

" _How did you meet Miss. Sabian?"_

" _It was about three years ago. I was at my gym around closing time when I was approached by Mr. Sabian PM. He told me that his daughter expressed an interest in gymnastics and he wished for me to train her. Naturally I agreed. I met Mika the next day, she wasn't what I expected. She was quiet and distant but she did everything I asked. Let me tell you, that the girl is a natural and an incredibly fast learner. She was born with the ability to be great at this sport and she has this inner strength that helped her be where she is now."_

" _Miss. Sabian, what inspired you to want to be a gymnast?"_

" _Well when I lived on my own, sometimes people would chase me so I learned how to move in ways that others wouldn't be able to follow. When I told Father, he said that it was a good thing to know so I kept practicing. One day one of my teacher saw me and said that I would be good at gymnastics, so I asked Father if I could try it."_

" _Wow, I have no idea what it must have been like. Thank you for sharing."_

 _Mika nodded. The reporter cleared his throat, "On an unrelated note. I've heard that you give back to the community, would you care to elaborate on that?"_

" _Not at all. Ever since Father adopted me, I have been blessed with things I have never dreamed of. Yet at the same time I feel guilty. There are still people out there that need help so it only felt right that I help in anyway I can."_

" _I understand. It says here that you donate money and clothes to charities and you also convinced Mr. Sabian PM to do increase his donations as well."_

" _That's right, I just wanted help others the way I have been helped, Father agrees."_

" _That is a wonderful thing to hear. Miss. Sabian, thank you for your time."_

"What do you think of her?"

"Gary, are you nuts? She's related to that politician."

"I know, I know. Gosh, can't a man dream?"

"Dream all you want, but don't do anything stupid. Besides, the one we have is younger then her anyway."

"True." He said looking at a terrified duo in the dark corner.

It was a Spanish woman in her late twenties and she was trying to hide her seven year old daughter behind her. Trying to keep her out of the man's view.

Gary stared at the woman's exposed chest before snapping his fingers.

"Hey Spanish, go get a couple of beers and some food for Mr. William and myself. And do a little dance when you leave."

The woman's eyes flashed with rage and defiance but that look quickly changed when Mr. William approached her and drew his knife. The mother tried to form a defense for her daughter but a powerful backhand sent her to the ground. The knife on her daughter's face kept her there. Mr. William smirked at the display. Seeing no more resistance in his captive, he sat in a nearby chair and forced her daughter to sit on his lap.

"Now Spanish, you really shouldn't be like that." Mr. William slid the knife and pushed some of the hair behind the terrified girl's ears.

"You have a very pretty girl, you know. You should be proud." He painfully grabbed a fist full of her hair and took a deep smell of it. He then removed the knife from her face and slowly dragged it lower and lower down the girl's form making no effort to hide what he wanted.

"I would just love to focus all my attention on her, to make her my very own," his descent stopped to the mother's horror and the girl's distress, "But I can't. You know why? Because as long as you do as we order, we agreed to give all our attention to you. Remember?"

The woman tearfully nodded.

"I thought as much. Now don't you have orders to do?"

Standing up on shaky legs, the mother reluctantly started to walked towards the door.

"Oh and Spanish." She paused, "Don't forget the dance." The woman desperately wanted to be defiant but knew she couldn't without putting her daughter in even more harm. Mr. William had already killed her husband and the other defiled her on his body all the while making her little girl watch, she couldn't allow that kind of attention to be on her daughter.

So, with the courage of a mother protecting her child, she dutifully shook her bare ass as she went out the door to the kitchen.

Mr. William smirk turned to a lusty grin as he watched the milf leave. Seeing that shapely ass move put him in the move and lucky for him he had a certain someone to help him with his growing problem. Unlucky for him, he had learned patience at a young age. If he took her now then there would be problems later which would likely result in two dead bodies. Besides, good things come to those who wait.

With a disappointed sigh, he lifted the girl off his lap and shoved her out the door.

"Man why didn't you just kill the bitch?" Mr. William ignored his friend as he rejoined him on the couch watching the football reruns.

"I didn't kill her cause she is new to her new role. It seems that she forgot what was at stake. Think of this as an incentive to follow orders in the future.

Gary gave a grunt as he took a swig of his near empty bottle, "Yeah right, more like you like her ass and you want to keep it around as long as possible. I say we just kill her and start having fun with the girl, or better yet just have them both."

"I understand, but its seems you don't. By waiting until Spanish fucks up, she will see herself responsible for the consequences."

Gary just grunted again.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't think it'll be too long till Spanish screws up again. I know her type, defiant till the end. She'll forget all about this and try something. Mark my words."

Gary again grunted and threw his empty bottle against the wall. The other team scored.

The two men sat in silence just watching the game when suddenly something crashed against the window, breaking the glass.

"The fuck was that?"

Gary spotted a rock in the pile of glass and his face turned red. Going to the broken window, he stuck his head out and started shouting.

"Who ever did that is gonna have hell to pay! You hear me! Your fucking dea-"

Mr. William, who had been ignoring his friend's rant in favor of watching the game, turned his head at Gary's sudden silence.

"Gary?"

He didn't respond. He just stood there looking out the window.

"Hey Gary?" when he got no response, Mr. William made his way over to his friend.

"Hey Gary, you alright? What's happening out there?"

Again he didn't respond, so Mr. William grabbed his shoulder to turn him around, only for Gary to fall lifeless on his back. A crystal embedded in his forehead and his chest.

He didn't even have time to process what he saw before some thing crashed through the window and into his back. A knife to the top and base of his spine insured his death before he hit the ground.

Rin huffed as she pushed herself off the body. Licking the blood off the blade, she sheathed them and looked over herself. There was no blood on her clothes. Good she might be able to donate them.

Looking over at the man she'd just killed, she sighed. It seems as if her intel wasn't as good as she'd hoped. Her true target had been Gary and, since she had eaten a few nights ago, she was content with taking him out from a far with her ukaku crystals. And since she was told that he lived and worked alone, there'd was no real need since by the time someone found him, the RC cells in the crystals would have died causing them to deteriorate into nothing.

But when the other man came into view, she couldn't risk the chance of others being in the building. Once intel was bad you trust nothing that you've heard, that was one thing she'd learned.

Once she destroyed the crystals in her original target, she looked around the room and was disgusted. Dirty clothes were all over the place, empty beer bottles were everywhere in sight, the sent of stale alcohol and sex clung to everything, and there was dust floated in the air.

Rin was even more glad that she wasn't hungry. If this was what he lives in on the outside, then she didn't want to know what kind of nastiness lived on the inside. A quick scan of the room implied that there had only been two people here but approaching footsteps from the other side of the door disproved that.

Readying her dagger, she positioned herself besides the door and waited. Whoever it was carrying food and the scent of it masked the scent of others that were potentially there, but she only heard one set of footsteps so she was confident that there was only one.

Nothing moved as she tensed her muscles to attack, and as soon as the door opened she did. The arm was the first thing she saw when her enemy walked through so she grabbed it, and with the strength no normal eleven year old should have, she flipped the surprised person on her back. Quickly climbing on top of the downed woman, Rin covered her mouth and brought her dagger across her exposed neck.

"Mama!"

Stopping just as the blade drew blood. Looking with she saw a terrified crying little girl standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here? Why are you stopping Rin?" What was going on, why was this girl here? For That matter, why was there more than one target?

The girl look confused but then started to speak in Spanish, _"Please don't hurt mama. Those bad guys hurt mama already. She didn't do anything wrong so please, don't hurt mama!"_

Rin understood every word that was said and was shocked. Looking down at her would be victim, she saw the horrified look in the woman's eyes. With an unsteady hand, Rin removed the knife, revealing the blood line on the woman's neck, and got off her. The woman was frozen in place but that wasn't what got her attention, nor was it the lack of clothes, no, Rin's attention was on the many bruises that covered her body. She had seen plenty of abused women before but always from a distance while on recon. And whenever she saw one up close, the woman was always dead or unconscious because Rin refused to let innocents see her, because innocents who see her become a threat. And all threats that see Rin die.

But seeing the girl crying over her still mother made her pause. Even if the girl and her mother became a threat, Rin didn't know if she could kill them. She didn't like killing innocents, even that time she was starving, it made her feel bad afterwards. But she remembered her Kaa-san telling her how her grand mother was killed.

Raising the bloody blade to her mouth, she tasted it. It was delicious.

Sighing, Rin knew what she had to do. Walking over to the distressed girl, Rin placed her arms around her, trying to provide comfort.

" _Ssssssshhhhh, don't cry. Rin is sorry for hurting your mama. Rin thought that she was a bad guy. Rin is sorry. Will you except Rin's flower as an apologies?"_

Taking the red lotus out of her hair, she presented it to the girl. The girl hesitated before she took the flower and when she did, she brought it close to her.

Rin sighed and looked at the mother who was looking back with focused eyes.

Backing slowly towards the window, she watched the girl hug her distraught mother.

The mother watched as the strange girl backed into the window, she heard her say, "Rin is sorry." Then she jumped out of the opening.

Shocked, the mother daughter duo ran to the window and looked down at the street below, only to see nothing.

" _Mama look!"_

Looking in the direction her daughter pointed, she saw a pair of glowing white wings and what must have been the girl flying away, only to disappear a moment later.

" _Mama, was that an angel?"_

She didn't answer, because she didn't have one.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Like every other time he had a good day, Detective Barnaby received a call at some absurd time at night to investigate a crime scene. So here he was, near midnight, at his destination.

Getting his required coffee on the way, he made his way to the destined floor and continued on till his met up with his partner.

"Morning Barney." Charlie's chipper tone annoyed the hell out of him.

"How can anyone stand to stay up this late," he mumbled.

"What was that gramps? Speak up."

Barnaby responded with a glare as he sipped his coffee.

"If you two are done with your pointless bantering, I would like to get this over with as soon as possible." Called the doctor.

With a shrug, the two made their way over.

"Let me guess, Red Lotus?" Barnaby said looking at the two corpses.

Doc nodded, "That would be correct. Only this time, there's a twist."

"A twist? What's that suppose to mean?"

Charlie grinned, "I'm glad you asked Barney. Let me walk you through what happened." He led him to the man near the window, "Since we don't have a name for either of these two, we'll go with Dead One and Dead Two, since chances are these aren't the shiniest examples of the human species since Lotus targeted them." Barnaby snorted. "First Dead One was looking out the window when some kind of spike impaled his head and heart. Then Dead Two came over. When he turned around, Lotus crashed through the window and stabbed him at the top and bottom of his spine."

"What do you mean she cr-"

"Please hold all questions until the end," Charlie took too much joy in his partner's famous glare of death.

"After she killed Dead Two, she searched the room and than, see those drops of blood by the door, she stood right there before tackling a third person."

"And why do you think that?"

"Simple, I had time to look over the crime scene while you were getting your mandatory black sludge."

Taking a deep breath, Barnaby took a longer than necessary drink of his coffee.

"Alright then Sherlock, skipping over some of the smaller questions, let's start with the biggest one. Where is this third person?"

Charlie's grin widened, "That is were the twist comes in. Doc, why don't you take it from here."

Doc just shook his head as he led the men through the door and into the kitchen. There Barnaby saw a team of paramedics surrounding a woman and what must be her daughter. The woman was covered in bruises and she had stained bandages.

"Barney, I'd like to introduce you to the third person and her daughter, AKA, the sole known survivors of seeing the infamous Red Lotus."

The detective stared at the two as he processed what he heard. No one has ever seen the Lotus in person. The only ones to even live through an encounter never knew she was there in the first place.

"This is Lisa Rodríguez and her daughter Mariana." Doc said after his talk with the head paramedic.

"I assuming they're not English?"

"Spanish."

"Ah, what are they doing here?"

"(Sigh), they were on vacation when our two 'victims' ambushed them. The one that got stabbed in the back killed her husband while the other raped her on the spot. The two have been living here as slaves ever since."

"Did they touch the girl?"

Doc shook his head, "No, they left her alone since Mrs. Rodríguez kept their attention."

Barnaby let out a breath of relief, "At least that is some good news and I'm using that term loosely. Do you know what happened?"

Doc shook his head, "No, she refused to speak any further until the 'real' officer arrived."

Barnaby shot his partner a smug look as he finished his coffee and sat in front of the traumatized woman.

"Also, Those two called her Spanish while she was here and she seems to struggle to respond to her real name."

The detective nodded as he focused on the woman.

"Mrs. Rodríguez?"

She tensed but other wise ignored him.

"Mrs. Rodríguez?" he asked a little louder.

This time she flinched at the increase in tone.

"Mrs. (sigh) Spanish."

This time she finally acknowledged him with tears in her eyes.

"I am detective John Barnaby, would you tell me what happened?"

Lisa hesitated; her eyes were watching them all closely as if she expected to be hit.

"You don't have to worry Mrs. Rodríguez. Those men won't hurt you again. You're safe now and as soon as we're done here, we will get you home. I just need to know what happened."

Lisa nodded slowly before she began speaking, "Those horrible men had me get them food. When I go back, I open door and she grabbed me," Lisa gained a far off look, "She threw me on the ground and had a, a k-knife at my neck."

"Yes, Then what happened." Barnaby urged.

"She was going to kill me. Those eyes. The red eyes of Diablo. It happened so fast but I could feel it. I was about to die."

"Hey, Hey, Spanish, Mrs. Rodríguez, Lisa, come back to me. Doc, get over here. I need her in the present."

Barnaby stepped back as Doc tried to calm the woman down.

"Barney come over here."

Turning his head, he saw Charlie with Mariana.

"What is it?"

"Well my Spanish isn't really that good but I think our little witness here says that the Lotus is an angel."

Barnaby's eye brow rose as he looked at the girl, "Is that so?"

Mariana nodded as she slowly translated the words in her head. She was about to speak but her mother cut her off.

"Callado!"

Both detectives turned to Lisa and she gave them a stern look.

"Mrs. Rodríguez is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

She stayed silent.

"Mrs. Rodríguez," Charlie said in his most sincere voice "I'm not sure if you understand this but the Red Lotus has killed some very bad people just like the ones who kept you here, and in doing so, has become the target of people even worse. We need to find her so that she can be protected."

Sure he wanted to protect her from the inside of a cell but that was beside the point.

Lisa was hesitant but the detective seemed trust worthy enough.

"Rin."

"Excuse me?"

"She called herself Rin when she apologize for attacking me."

Both detectives were relieved as they wrote in their notepads. They finally had a name for the violent killer.

"Why did she apologize?"

"She thought I was those… people."

" _Well at least she seems to have_ some _morals."_

…

"Hmm"

"What the? Charlie, what are you talking about?" Charlie ignored his partner as he gained a look of deep concentration.

"'Rin' that name, it might be Asian."

Barnaby gave him a look, "And how would you know that?"

Charlie smiled, "My son got me watching these Japanese cartoons with him."

The old detective could only shake his head as he turned back to the victim.

"Did anything else happened?"

Lisa paused.

"Mrs. Rodríguez, please, everything you tell us will help."

…

"She drank my blood before she jumped out the window."

Everyone in the room froze while the detectives' expressions' hardened. Charlie didn't even make a vampire related joke; this revelation was too serious for jokes.

Missing body parts had hinted at it for years, but even then most everyone hoped it was just a coincidence. But it seemed to be as close to sure as they were going to get.

The Red Lotus was a cannibal.

Pulling himself together, the veteran detective continued the questioning.

"You said she jumped out of the window?"

"Sí, she was flying over the buildings with glowing white wings"

"Well that explains the "angel" sighting," mumbled Charlie having gotten his thoughts together.

"What did she look like?"

"Around thirteen, she was wearing a mask and a hooded shirt."

"Alright, anything else?"

"… she spoke her name instead of using words like "I" and the way she spoke, it was like she was years younger."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, lo siento"

Nodding, Barnaby gathered up his things and walked to the scene of the crime while Charlie collected the flower as evidence.

"Detective,I saw her wear a um, a… harmed heart necklace."

"Thank you for your time"

As they walk away, the two detectives thought about what they had learned. They now had a description from a living witness and they didn't liking the completed image.

The rest of the night went smoothly but all the while one thought was on their minds.

Just who was the Red Lotus?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Might Guy is a simple man.

He is the owner of Guy's Bar. A little out of the way place that not many knew about, but enough to get a little income. He had gotten a new girlfriend that week. And his son won his football game for his team.

Not bad for the former "Might of the Underworld."

Guy had made a fortune by black mailing crime bosses, manipulating them to give him what he wanted, or just scaring the shit out of them. It was fun for a good time but then MI5 got him involved in a case and his reputation was destroyed.

But he didn't mind. Now that he was out of the game he was finally able to see his son every once in a while. And he got the bar out of the deal.

He didn't miss his old life at all and even if he did, he wouldn't try anything, not after the last time.

There he was threatening some young upstart that was rumored to be into some pretty bad shit. Then next thing he knew his guy was headless and he was being held by his neck by some hot babe.

What fallowed next was him begging for his life, promising to lead a _clean_ life and being her ear in the underworld.

…

Not his best moments. But on the bright side he survived the infamous Feather Killer, and over time he'd like to say they were friends.

…

Well maybe not exactly friends but they were partners. He'd hear something about some scum and give her what he knew, and she made the world a better place.

To make it even better, the special feeling he got for doing the right thing led him to being on the pay roll with the authorities.

And the best part was that no one would retaliate. For one he already had a rep for being a snitch and two, those that would kill him, he just gave their names to the Feather and let her take care of it.

So he was understandably upset when news broke that Big Bill killed her. And he was even more upset when her daughter Lotus followed in her footsteps and years later tracked him down.

Well at least the murder happy girl pays him (somewhat) unlike her mother.

Speaking of the girl.

He didn't even turn around as he started to prepare her mandatory coffee. His reason was simple. All was quiet then the bar chair groaned. No footsteps of any kind leading up to it.

Once the beverage was done, he turned and gave it to the girl and could instantly tell she was pissed.

"I take it everything didn't go as planned?" he asked picking up a dirty glass to clean.

Rin took a sip of her coffee before replying, "Your information bad."

"Oh?" he looked at her bloody clothes. "I take it Gary's dead?"

She nodded and took another sip.

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

Rin gave him a glare as her eyes began to glow, "He wasn't alone," she growled out.

Guy raised an eyebrow, "Still not seeing the problem. You cleared out that bunker that one time and didn't complain… and would you stop with the stare. Your mother is still leagues above you in the intimidation factor, though the eyes help. Neat trick."

Rin kept it up a moment longer before she huffed and sipped her coffee.

"There were innocents there."

That gave him pause.

"Oh… so did you …"

Guy felt his inner tension relax when she shook her head in the negative.

That was the main reason he never ratted out the Lotus and her mother, besides the fact that he was sure they'd kill him, they never killed innocents… as far as he knew anyway.

They sat in silence.

"Rin is scared."

"And why is that."

"They saw Rin. They could recognize Rin. They are threat. But, but Rin couldn't do it."

Guy sighed as he put away a now clean glass.

"Was your hood up? Was your mask on? Did you speak to them?"

She nodded to all three.

"Then I highly doubt they'd recognized you especially with who your father is."

Yeah he knew the girl behind the mask. Well he knew but didn't have confirmation. Feather introduced them and once she resurfaced, it was easy to figure out.

Rin's eyes shifted colors as he felt a wave an irritation wash over him. She hated if when her other half was mentioned in her presence.

One of the reasons she didn't wear dresses anymore was because her mask in all honesty did very little to conceal her identity alone. In fact, one of her victims actually said her real name before he died. The fact that Guy reminded her of the shortcomings of her old wardrobe left her bitter.

Guy grinned at the preteens mood.

"Well to give you some more bad news, I've heard nothing about anyone to make your kill list."

Rin deflated even more.

"But I have heard something interesting."

That seemed to perk her up.

"A new gang has been making a name for it's self, Salem's Gang. They started out a few years ago by someone named Witch and have been steadily growing every since."

That got Rin's attention.

"Can Rin kill them?"

Guy looked at her and shook his head. While Feather had intimidation, Rin had the creep factor mastered. Those words shouldn't be spoken in such an innocent tone.

"No sorry, they've been keeping their actions small. A few muggings, grand theft, a few heist. A few murders point in their direction but the victims where better off dead. But there are rumors that the Witch left more then a few people in comas and mental hospitals."

Rin deflated again.

"Don't worry, as soon as someone screws up, I'll let you know." He laughed.

Huffing, Rin finished her coffee and laid down a few pounds as she stood to leave.

"Hey, this is only half of what we agreed on."

"I know."

"Come on. Just cause the info wasn't perfect doesn't mean you should stiff me."

"I'm not."

"Then why?"

She gave him a pointed look, "The coffee wasn't good," she said as she walked out of sight around the bar.

Sighing Guy when back to cleaning, not bothering to chase after her. She was already gone. Like some kind of ninja, there one moment gone the next.

It had become a habit between the two in a way. He would try his best to make a good coffee and she would only pay half because it wasn't good.

She was the only reason he even had a coffee maker in a bar in the first place and he's been questioned about it more then once.

To be honest, he was beginning to think that his coffee was good; she just didn't want to admit it.

Not that it mattered. She was gone and he had a bar to tend to.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So did you have a nice night?"

Mika jumped in surprise and accidently shattered the glass of water in her hand. One could also say that she squealed but they would be lying, she'd never make such a noise.

Slowly turning her head, she saw her bodyguard, David Connery, looking at her with an amused expression and a beer in his hand.

Racking her brain, she tried to think of a reason for being up at (she glanced at the clock) three in the morning, looking ruffed up, and not having a bleeding hand after shattering glass.

She came up blank so she did what she always did in this situation.

She pouted, threw the first thing within reach at him, and stomped quietly to her room as to not wake up anyone else.

How he knew she was out (again) was beyond her. She teleported out and teleported in, silent as ever but there he was. For that matter, how did she not notice him? He was just a normal human. He should not be able to escape her heightened senses. (again)

Huffing she stripped out of her hood and sighed. She missed the times when she would wear pretty dresses while on hunts, but it had become a necessity to hide her face better since one of her future victims could recognize her. It was really a shame.

Putting on a fresh pair of undergarments and pajamas, Mika went to bed. It had been a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

David chuckled as he finished off his beer. It was so amusing to see that girl flustered, considering who she is.

Yes he knew she was the Lotus. It was actually pretty easy for him to figure out.

See David was one of MI6's most decorative agents before he was politely "asked" to leave at the age of thirty five. After blowing large amounts of money on brandy for about six months, he got a job as a bouncer. Then over the next year he got a job protecting Mr. Sabian. He must have impressed the man because months later he was offered to be the bodyguard of his daughter.

He knew there was something off about her the first moment they met. As a spy, your ability to see through a lie determines weather you live or die; and although she was good, he was better.

But he let it go and made sure she was the most protected person in the country, outside the Queen of course. That when he noticed that she'd leave the building for a few hours at night. With information from his friends still in the force, along with a few murder dates, the information lined up. And as unbelievable as it was, his charge was a mass murdering serial killer.

And he was okay with that, sort of.

Anyway long story short, he confronted her about it, she tried to kill him, they fought, and he won (barely).

It was only due to his experience and skill that he won that fight. He had no clue how she moved as fast as she did or was as strong as she was but he didn't question it too much.

As of now things where okay between them. He was her bodyguard and she acted like a politician's daughter. But every now and then he'd catch a flaw in her persona and she would try to perfect it. All good fun.

But for now his fun was over and since his charge was home, he might as well get a few hours of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At nine in the morning one could find Thomas Sabian in his office working feverishly.

He honestly loved his job and really felt that there was a difference within his country thanks to his efforts. Plus the respect, power, and money that came with his position helped.

But the shear number of papers and documents that he had to sign was mind blowing. A few times he'd been close to quitting just so he wouldn't have to deal with it, then he would remember all the many positives and would just continue working.

But every now and then something would come up to distract him from his work.

"Mr. Sabian"

Like now, thank the heavens for small pleasures.

Calmly pressing the intercom, he spoke, "What is it? I'm very busy and find these interruptions quite distracting."

The secretary made a noise over the intercom that showed she didn't believe him.

"There is a, um, … man asking to see you."

Thomas frowned; it wasn't like his secretary to be so forcibly polite. Plus he didn't remember having anything scheduled for that day.

"Does he have an appointment?"

…

"He says he didn't know he needed one."

The Member of Parliament snorted, he couldn't just have random people come into his office without an appointment. His time was much too valuable for that.

"If he doesn't have an appointment, then why are we having this discussion?"

"He says it is a matter of great importance."

"Sure it is. Well if it is so important then tell him to make an appointment.

…

"He says he's here to discuss a letter concerning Miss. Mika's schooling."

That made Thomas pause; he hadn't actually been expecting to meet anyone over this issue when he sent the reply letter. Also he didn't want to deal with the possibility of the reason of someone being here. But is would give him a small break from his work.

"Is he armed?"

"No Sir. Security had him checked before he was allowed entrance to the building as is protocol."

…

"(Sigh) Let him in."

"Of course, he will be there shortly."

"Also have Mr. Connery bring Mika here as soon as possible."

"… Um Sir, you do realize what time it is right?"

Thomas rubbed his temple, already feeling the headache that was sure to come later.

He didn't have time to think about that though because the door opened and his Politician persona was in place.

Time to see what this was really about.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leave me alone."

"The Boss was very clear that your presence was required at the office, so get your ass out of bed."

Mika groaned as she yanked the blanket out of her "protector's" hands and wrapped herself up in them like a cocoon.

"Fine, be that way" he huffed and walked away.

The young ghoul smirked as his footsteps faded. Honestly what was her father thinking? He knows how she got if she was woken up before ten on a non school morning.

" _Not that it matters now,"_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The dreams were just about to start when a bucket of ice water was dumped on her.

She didn't squeal (she doesn't do that) but she did nearly hit the ceiling.

Glaring at the snickering idiot, she wondered if she was fast enough to kill him or surprise him enough by revealing her kagune to give him a heart attack. Having no way to quickly kill him, she settled for sending as much anger in his direction as possible.

Only to be even more irritated when he wasn't fazed. Not thinking of any other civil way to express her displeasure, she stood with as much dignity as she could when completely soaked, gathered up her clothes she was planning to wear that day, and went to her bathroom to get ready.

"Hurry up! Boss wanted you there yesterday."

He got a slammed door for an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Sodatta baka, orokana, mukanshin, nani mo saru no tame ni yoi"_

"No need to be angry at me. I told you to get up, you have only yourself to blame."

"Baka!" she said and sped up her pace to her father's office, passing his secretary along the way."

"Oh Miss. Sabian you're here. Good. Your father is waiting for you in his office with a guess."

She didn't bother responding and just walked to the office door and knocked.

Taking a breath, all her irritation and annoyance was no longer present as she entered the room.

"Ah Mika, how nice of you to join us."

"Thank you Father. I am sorry for taking so long. I was not aware that my presence was needed today."

"It's no problem at all. There is someone here that wanted to meet with you." He said gesturing to the other end of the room.

A curious look was the only reaction Mika showed as her eyes focused on the shortest man she had ever seen.

"Mika this is Professor Filius Flitwick of … Hogwarts was it?" Flitwick nodded.

"Professor Flitwick, this is my daughter, Mika."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor," Mika said with a small curtsy. Judging from his out of date clothes and glasses, she took a guess he appreciated older traditions.

"Yes, a pleasure." The short man replied with a grinning bow. It appears she guessed correctly.

After the greetings, Sabian got the conversation underway.

"Now Professor you were about to explain the content of that letter."

Flitwick's face lit up in remembrance, "Ah yes. Miss. Sabian this may or may not come to a surprise to you but you are capable of magical feats, the letter would not have been sent for you other wise. As you probably guessed I'm a Professor there. I teach the advanced charms class."

The way Flitwick confidently spoke, the absents of any obvious tells, and the hint of pride that was heard when he spoke of his profession led Mika to want to believe him. After all it would explain some of her abilities, but she wasn't going to believe anything at face value.

Giving him a questioning look she said, "So what, I'm like a witch or something? Will I learn how to brew potions, spells, and ride brooms?"

The way she said it made it sounded like simple curiosity but he knew better. Flitwick hadn't been around pureblooded stuck ups for as long as he had without being able to pickup heavy laid sarcasm when he hears it. Even so the nature of the question brought a smile to his face.

"Oh yes, you will be learning all those things and more."

Mika's eye twitched, she hadn't been expecting him to answer positively.

"Mr. Flitwick, you have to understand if I find your statement a bit hard to believe."

The short man nodded and pulled out a… stick. _'Seriously? They use magic wands?'_

"Of course, perhaps a demonstration is in order. May I?" he asked gesturing to an empty chair.

"By all means,"

The 'wizard' waved his wand in an over dramatic fashion and said some nonsense words when a beam of light left his wand and hit the chair. Nothing happened immediately but seconds later, the chair began to shift. Slowly if began to rise on its front legs, defying the laws of gravity, and its hind legs shifted till they resembled arms.

Once all the movement stopped, the chair did nothing, and then it took a hesitant step forward stumbling. It was actually amusing to watch in Mika's professional opinion. Once it got to the skill level of a baby in terms of walking it paused again. And proceeded to go into a very intense Irish jig.

This cracked Mika's public persona by leaving her mouth slightly open and wonder started to creep into her eyes. Every movement from the animated object was perfectly fluid and life like. It was almost as if the chair itself was trying to prove its talent.

"Alright, that's enough."

With a wave of his wand the chair went back to the way it was, sitting innocently as though nothing happened.

"So magic is real." Sabian said after literally seeing the impossible happen in front of him seconds ago.

"Yes it is, but judging from your controlled expression, you already knew that."

"Yes there were… incidents when Mika was younger that weren't… normal, but I wrote them off as natural."

"That would be what we call accidental magic. It usually happens when a child is experiencing an extreme emotion, the magic responds accordingly."

Sabian nodded.

"I have some questions," Mika said as a few plot holes formed in her head.

"Of course, of course, ask away."

"How come I've never heard about this before?"

"That is simply because the wizard world is separate from the muggle one almost completely. The world is a lot bigger than what you think because magic keeps our part of it hidden."

This was when Thomas spoke up, "And what of other students or those that do not accept to go to this school?"

"Well we try to keep as much of the magic world out of the muggle one as possible but some time things spill over. When muggles see magic a branch of our government usually… makes sure that they don't report what they saw."

Both the Sabians narrowed their eyes as they read between the lines.

"I'm sorry, muggles?" Mika said, best not focus on the unintended threat right now.

"Yes that's the term wizards and witches use when talking about non magic people."

"Ah"

A silence formed between the three of them that was getting more awkward by the second so Flitwick got the conversation back on track.

"It appears that we have gotten off track."

"Yes we have," Thomas said straightening himself, "This schooling, how much will it be costing?"

"You won't have to worry about that, all seven years of Miss. Sabian's tuition has been paid for."

That really brought a look of surprise out of them, especially Mika. Who would pay for Mika's seven years at a school she didn't know existed.

Thomas gave the short man a suspicious look, "Paid for? By who?"

"I would believe her birth parent(s). Magically she is listed as 'Mika Sabian Black', and was listed as such in her letter. I understand if there was any confusion. I personally looked at the records, She was registered under 'Mika Black' and around what I guess would be the time of your adaption, the name 'Sabian' was added with Black taking superiority."

"I see." He said taking a look of concentration, "Mika, why don't you wait outside while Mr. Flitwick and I discuss the finer details of this new, development."

Mika wanted to stay. She'd just found out that her birth father, whom she'd never heard from or seen, had paid for her schooling. She wanted to know more. She didn't really care to find out who he was but she did want know to more about him.

He is/was after all her birth father, and he somehow slept with her Kaa-san, someone who thought that even looking at other people was a betrayal to Elizabeth-san. The fact that Kaa-san hadn't _really_ regretted that night also peeked her curiosity about him.

But one look at Thomas and she left with a polite smile, because her Father was no longer present. Mr. Sabian MP was in his place, "Of course Father."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the entrance to the magic world?" Mika asked as Connery drove away. Her tone was neutral but one could detect disapproval in it.

Flitwick grinned, "Yes that response is quite popular with muggles. This here is the Leaky Caldron. It's become quite the staple in our world, though I wish Tom would make it more appealing." He said leading them inside the inn.

Mika took one look at the old black wood, the dirty air and dusty furniture and had to hold back a look of disgust.

"I share your sentiments."

Living as a princess for the last four years had indeed spoiled her, but she still didn't judge those that live in poor, unclean conditions like she used to. It was those who live that way on purpose that she held her judgment for.

It honestly looked like how she'd picture an old run down pub from the old times. In fact the only thing that contradicted this was the booths were somewhat full. She didn't think she'd spend much time in this place.

"Right this way Miss. Sabian," the professor said leading her through a door and till they came face to face with a wall.

"Well Miss. Sabian, allow me to be the first to officially introduce you the world of magic." Drawing his wand, Flitwick tapped the wall in three seemingly random places and the wall started to crumble away.

Thanks to Flitwicks dramatic welcome, Mika prepared herself for … something, but seeing the alley for the first time was something else. Her open mouth and widened eyes were a testament of the wonder she felt looking at the busy alley.

Flitwick smiled. The girl was rather good at hiding her emotions, not the best but she was still young, but in all of his years he's never seen a child _not_ react from seeing the alley for the first time.

Deciding the child had been a child long enough for now, he spoke up, "Diagon Alley is a wonderful sight, isn't it?"

Shaking her head, Mika returned her expression to neutral before nodding her agreement, "Yes I wasn't expecting it to be so, active."

He chuckled as he began to make his way down the street with Mika at his heels,

"This is on of the most popular spots in Magical England so it's always more or less _active_."

Mika nodded as she got a more intimate feel of the crowd. Children were running all over the place, grown ups in robes walked to and fro, and what could only be magic was happening everywhere.

As they walked they passed a store with a broom of all things on display, a clothing store, what was perhaps a library (she made a note to visit there if they didn't), and many more that seemed to sell the impossible. But they didn't stopped for a single one. Not that she minded the tour of a tourist hot spot but she was hoping to get out of the open, members of the older generations were giving her suspicious and sometimes scared looks and it was getting annoying… and a little intriguing.

"So where are we going?"

"Well first we're going to Gringotts, the wizards bank. Then we're headed to Ollivander's to get yourself a wand, and after that there is only the matter of getting your school supplies.

Mika nodded, "Should I go back to get my money?"

The professor shook his head, "No, for now I don't think that would be required."

"And why not?"

"I have a, hunch, about who your … father is."

Mika's curiosity rose. She had caught the professor's hesitation.

"And would my father be the reason every other person is staring at me like they've seen a ghost?"

Flitwick's smile faltered, "You are quite perceptive, as for your question, let's hope not. If so, well, I'll explain if it comes to that."

…

"What's that?" Mika asked as they passed an alley that had a dark vibe.

"Oh, that's Knockturn alley," he said bitterly.

Mika raised an eyebrow, "I take it you don't like it there."

Flickwick gave a snort, "That's one way of putting it. Knockturn is a dangerous place with shady people and activities all over."

"If it's so bad then why does it still exist?"

"I'm not quiet sure. Maybe the Ministry feels that it's somewhat contained within the alley. In any case, it is no place for you to ever go."

With a nod Mika followed him till they came across a rather impressive building that was very different in architecture then its neighbors.

"I'm guessing that's Gringotts?"

"Yes unfortunately it is. Modest isn't it."

The obvious distain and sarcasm cause the ghoul's eyes to flash different colors with sudden interest at the surprisingly harsh tone that came from the joyous professor. But she didn't comment on it as they climbed the stairs, instead she watched her guide's mood decrease with each step.

 **Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.**

"Makes one feel welcome does it not?" Flitwick said after reading the sign outside the entrance.

Mika stayed silent.

Sighing Flitwick spoke, "I'm sorry but the occupants running the bank and I have some bad history."

Mika nodded in understanding.

"Well, might as well get this over with," he mumbled.

Mika understood almost as soon as they entered why the short professor was bitter. Every single employee was the same height as Flitwick but there faces were more feral, there teeth were sharpened, and in just something about them didn't seem human. They probably weren't.

In fact, if she had to guess, since Flitwick could pass as a human but shared features with these creators she hadn't noticed before, he was probably only half human.

Not that she cared; in fact, it made her like him more.

"What do you want."

The creature's rude words as they approached his booth caught her off guard.

"I apologies for the _inconvenience_ Mr. Goblin but I would like an inheritance test preformed on this young lady here."

The goblin sneered, showing his teeth as he looked at Mika, "And _what_ house are you hoping for."

Mika, not wanting to look intimidated, spoke up before Flitwick could have the chance.

"The House of Black." She said with poise.

The sneer lessened only a bit but the annoyance in his eyes did gain interest. Or was it amusement. Maybe both?

"That's quite a claim," he said interlocking his fingers, "The most Noble and Ancient House of Black hasn't been active for a decade. In fact, if I recall correctly the only one who had claim to that vault has been rotting away in Azkaban for nearly as long."

Mika's soft expression beginning to harden seemed to amuse the goblin if his growing smile was any indication.

"If it is all the same, Mr. Goblin, I would like to proceed," her voice was no longer pleasant and instead was very calm with a little bite to it.

"Oh but it isn't the same _witch_. With such an important vault, claims to it are not taken lightly. After so long, to have someone try to gain access is quite concerning and, if you are wrong, bad for business. I'm sure you understand why I have to increase the fee for potential abuse of Gringotts' generosity." By now the goblin was smiling, with greed clearly in its eyes.

He knew he was scamming them, she knew it, even the professor knew it if his reddening face was any indicator. The only difference between the three was that only one was enjoying it.

Mika's eyes were as cold as her expression in their icy blue. She sent a wave of her displeasure at the goblin but he was either not affected or ignored it. Either way it pissed her off even more.

Her father had once told her that the most evil people on the planet were politicians and bankers. Politicians were obvious and now she understood bankers if the one in front of her could be taken as a majority.

But she was in a new world with probably different rules and since Flitwick was just silently fuming, this was probably something that couldn't be fought.

"I understand perfectly Mr. Goblin."

Its grin grew even more as he made a gesture and another goblin came before running off after they exchanged words from a language she didn't understand.

They waited only a few minutes before the goblin came back and presented the banker with a small box.

With a nod the teller goblin dismissed the other and carelessly tossed the box to Mika. Opening it, she found a rather plane ring inside. Losing her cold expression and changing her eyes back to their natural crimson, she looked at the teller expectedly.

"Well, put it on."

His excitement brought a wave of apprehension, but none the less she put it on. In all honesty she was a little disappointed when it only changed to a beautiful gold ring with a black gym stone. It was completely impossible but she was expecting something… bigger.

The reaction, though, seemed to be enough to make the goblin's anticipation fade to a disappointed frown. It also caused Flitwick to grin, though she didn't know if it was because of the ring's reaction or the goblin's.

The teller summoned the goblin from before and again sent him off somewhere only this time he returned with another goblin much older and covered in scars.

"Heiress Black, it is a pleasure to met with you. I am the Black's vault manager, Bloodfist," the goblin said giving her a look over before resting on her eyes. Mika stared right back.

The tense stare down only lasted a few seconds with Bloodfist being the first to crack with a smile. "It's been a long time since I've had a true child of Black."

For some reason that made her smile.

"Come, come, I'll show you your the trust vault."

Mika looked at her guide, who nodded and walked to a waiting section of the lobby.

"I'm sorry, trust vault?"

"Yes, yes," he said leading Mika to a door, "Only the head of house and those approved can access the main vault. And since the current 'Lord' Black denied all those previously approved and is currently… indisposed of, the trust vault is the only one you can access until you receive your ladyship."

"Yes, but a trust vault?"

"Oh yes, yes, I remember. Around a decade ago Lord Black summoned me to help create a vault for one 'Mika Black'."

"Why did he do that?"

"Not quiet sure but I can tell he was excited about it."

Mika didn't respond as they arrived to an old cart of some kind.

"What is that?"

Bloodfist's evil smile just poured amusement as he gestured inside. She soon found out what he found funny when one insane rollercoaster ride and a waterfall shower later Mika and Bloodfist were at her vault. And she didn't scream in fright, because she wasn't scared. Plus is was undignifying for a heiress to make such a noise when not angered. And she definitely _wasn't_ angry at the moment.

"Well isn't that interesting."

Bloodfist's voice broke her out of her musing and she looked up to see him looking intently at her face. Or more like a certain area of her face.

Quickly she changed her eye to match her crimson one.

"That waterfall has been charmed to change everything that passes through back to its original appearance." Bloodfist said answering her unasked question.

Leaving the cart, Mika followed the goblin to the vault door," Just present your ring to the door." Doing so, Mika was shocked by what was inside.

Piles and piles of gold coins filled the vault. She had seen piles of paper money from her time as Rin. But it would never compare with the image of shining gold.

"Its not that much I know, but trust vaults are limited to a maximum of only a hundred thousand galleons."

"Only?"

"Yes, you'll have to wait till your Ladyship to access the rest."

Mika could feel her excitement get the better of her at the thought of all that money. So, much to her sadness, she forced her feelings away to focus her mind objectively.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

Bloodfist just smiled his toothy smile. It was good to have the Blacks back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where to next?" Mika asked as she exited the robe store.

"Last on the list is Ollivander's wand shop." Flitwick said and Mika nodded. He began to grin as he saw through Mika's neutral expression. The twitch of her brow at the sight of his grin also brought him much amusement.

"So are we going to talk about it?"

Flitwick's grin grew a little, "I knew you'd figure it out. As you guessed I'm not fully human."

That was not the 'it' she was referring to but she was a bit curious so she played along, "Yes I thought as much, but I thought it rude to bring it up."

"How kind of you. Yes I'm part Goblin. The irritating bankers and I have a mutual dislike for each other."

"Ah, but what about all the people staring at me like I'm a potential hazard?"

Flitwick lost his grin as he sighed, "I was hoping you forgot about that." Mika shook her head."

"As you guessed I figured you was a part of the Black family, but I was hoping I was wrong. The Black are a very old family, one of the oldest, and they have a dark reputation."

"Dark?"

"Yes. Dark is a magic label. Magic is labeled as dark or light depending on the requirements to cast a spell and the results. Though more and more things are being labeled 'dark'." He ended bitterly.

"I take it you do not agree?"

"No I don't but that's for another time," he said. "As I was saying the Blacks have always had a dark reputation, but that's not why everyone is staring. Around more than a decade ago a truly evil wizard started a civil war for pureblood supremacy and was very close to winning if not thanks to a miracle. Anyway his right hand man, or woman as is the case, was named Bellatrix Lastrange nee Black. She was as savage as she was powerful. If ever the wizard needed someone killed, tortured, or maimed, she would do it with a smile. You just so happen to look like she did when she was younger."

Mika took all this in. She didn't really care all that much about her family's reputation, if anything she would increase it since she was sure a ghoul would be considered 'dark'.

"Where is she now?"

"Well after her master was defeated, she was tried and sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" she asked with a little too much interest.

The professor grimaced; he was not looking forward to this.

"Azkaban is the wizard's prison. It has different levels with the higher the level, the worst the torture."

Mika hid her surprise that the wizards used torture on prisoners. She was in a different world after all. Different world different rules. She actually agreed with them. If people knew that law breaking would get them tortured then less people would do it. Though she was beginning to dread why this was relevant.

"Both Bellatrix and your father are on the highest level." Mika kept her face neutral but internally her eyes hardened.

"Your father was named Sirius Black. He was a gifted man and an oddity of the Black family or so we thought."

At her questioning look, he explained, "Sirius was against everything his family stood for. In fact he was one of the most vocal against everything dark. He was always the first to fight on the front lines. He was really something."

"If he was such a good guy, what happened?"

"Well for some reason he ended up betraying one of his best friends to the dark wizards but he ended up being defeated. He was seen running from the crime scene and ended up blowing up his other best friend and about a dozen muggles along with him. It's said he even confessed upon his arrest. … Are you okay?"

Even as she nodded, Mika was growing more and more furious with each passing second. To know that her sperm donor was in prison didn't bother her. (Since by all accounts she should as well) What pissed her off was that fact that had abandoned her and her Kaa-san for some mad man he called _Master_. Even more so since Kaa-san had slept with him and had multiple times stated that she wanted to meet him again, maybe even be friends. So to say she was pissed would be an understatement. Already she was making plans for her _father_ to have a meeting with Rin.

"Here we are."

Looking at the building it was very old and very unimpressive compared to the rest of the alley.

With a shrugged she walked in and immediately sneezed when her hypersensitive nose inhaled a lot of dust.

Standing up with dignity to try and save face, Mika looked around the dust filled room and saw what looked like a wall of long, narrow shoeboxes. The wands must be inside.

Focusing her senses, she heard the breathing and heartbeat coming from behind the wall. And sure enough an old man appeared on a sliding ladder all creepy like.

"Mr. Ollivander?"

"That's correct Miss. Black."

Mika hide her shock well, "How'd you know?"

The old man just chuckled, "I've been around for hundreds of years and remember every customer I've served; as well as every wand I've made and sold. I'd like to think I remember certain traits from families over the years."

Yep, very creepy.

"Mr. Ollivander, this is Miss. Mika Black. She'd like to purchase her wand."

"Ah, Filius Flitwick, nine and three fourth inches of oak with a unicorn tail hair core."

When the professor nodded, the old wand maker seemed to smile to himself. He then waved his wand causing measuring tapes start taking measurements of her… everywhere, while he went behind the counter and started looked at the boxes.

"Miss. Black, what hand is your dominant?"

"Both," she said with a shrug. It was required in order to wield two knives efficiently.

That caused Ollivander to pause for a second before going to a completely different section of the wall out of view.

"Mr. Ollivander?" she asked after the measuring was done.

"Hmm" she heard from the back.

"You mentioned unicorn hair?"

"Indeed I did, " he said as he appeared with a arm full of boxes, "Wand cores are the heart of any wand with the main cores being made of phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings, and of course unicorn tail hairs. Though, they can be made of parts from other magical creatures as well."

Mika frowned, "Magical creatures?"

"Yes a very general term I know, maybe even insulting depending on the audience. For this instance, let it referrer to all non-human magical beings. I hope no offence was taken Filius?"

"None."

"Splendid. Now Mika if you would, try this wand." Ollivander said removing a stick from a box and handing it to her.

"Thirteen inches of white cedar with a unicorn tail hair core. Well go on, give it a wave."

With a shrug, she prepared to wave the stick but Ollivander snatched it from her instead.

"No, no, no, giving this one to a Black? What was I thinking? Here, try this, eleven and one fourth inches of willow with dragon heartstring."

This time Mika did get to wave it, only the thing she pointed it exploded.

Shocked, the young ghoul quickly gave the wand back, "Mr. Ollivander I'm so sorry."

But he wasn't paying any attention to her or the damaged caused, instead he was staring intensely at the wand, "Hmm, not quite… maybe its… or the other."

Disappearing for a few moments, he came back with two dusty boxes, "Here you are, twelve and a third inches of Prussian pine with dragon heartstring."

Giving it a wave… she caught a bookshelf on fire and Ollivander… was smiling? Yes he was smiling as he gave her the other wand to try as Flitwick put out the fire with a… water spell?

With a hesitant wave, she managed to knock over a desk full of items. Thankfully none of them broke, not that the wand maker cared.

"Just as I thought," he mumbled to himself, "The heartstring isn't powerful enough while the wood wouldn't do. … Yes, yes, I bet that would do nicely."

Disappearing in the back again, this time he only returned with a single very old box.

"Twelve and a half of red hickory with a thestral hair core."

As soon as she grasped the handle, she knew it was the one. A show of sparks flew out of the tip, a non existent wind blew back her hair, and the power she felt inside her being seemed to feel happy. It's like she found a missing part of herself she didn't know was gone.

"Well done. Looks like you found your wand, or more accurately your wand found you." Said the wand maker with pride in his voice.

"Thestral sir?" she asked once she'd gotten use to the feeling of having a wand.

"Hairless winged horses that have a bad reputation though are misunderstood."

"How so?"

"Well for one, only those who have witnessed death can see them. And while they are peaceful in nature, they can still be quite dangerous if provoked."

Mika gave an internal smirk at the description. It seemed she had some things in common with these thestrals. Ghouls had a bad reputation, though theirs was rightfully given. No one really saw Rin unless they were about to die, though the more she thought about that, the more she was excited to change it. Mika was usually peaceful, while Rin was definitely dangerous if provoked.

The connections were loose, she knew, but they did bring her amusement.

"Wait if these horses are hairless, how-"

"Sssssshhhhh," Ollivander interrupted in a hush tone, "It's a secret."

"O-kay…" creep factor was back.

"Miss. Black as your future teacher, I would recommend a wand holster."

With a nod, Mika purchased her wand and a holster. That's when she heard the most disappointing news she'd heard all day.

"Now remember Miss. Black, you must be careful were you use your wand?"

"Why is that?"

"Because if you use it in a non magic area, the Trace on the wand would alert the Ministry of Magic that the Status of Secrecy has been violated."

Mika fought to keep the frown off her face, "Would that be a problem?"

"Yes it would," Flitwick said adding his own advice, "The Ministry takes the Status of Secrecy very seriously and violators are often harshly punished especially if a muggle sees magic."

"Is there a way to take this 'Trace' off?"

Ollivander shook his head, "No, sorry. All wands are required to have the trace till the users seventeenth birthday."

"I see. I thank you for your warning Mr. Ollivander. If you'd excuse me, I must be going. My father is expecting me home before dinner.

"Of course. Come back if you ever have questions. And remember Miss. Black to treat your wand right. If you do than it is sure to do the same for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

' _The beautiful princess was sure that her savior was killed by the mighty dragon, for nothing can survive its deadly flames of death. But there he stood with his wand raised high, "Haha, you foul beast. You are no match for the awesome power of the Boy Who Lived." And then with a mighty battle cry the Champion of the Light showed the monster his true stren-'_

"Out of my way girlly!"

Mika was so into the book that she didn't process the warning before she was shoved to the ground while knocking over her pile of books. She had just enough time to see a black haired boy close to her age disappear around the bookshelf with a red head boy chasing him.

" _Naze sono chīsana baka! Chīsana otoko wa sore o suru shinkei o motte ita! Rin ga kare ni tewosashinoberu to ki!"_ she stated muttering in Japanese. There will be hell to pay in retribution. But plans of violent deaths would have to wait.

"Ron! Charles! Get back here. I told you not to run in the sto- Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Mika said letting go of her anger and began restacking her books.

"I'm so sorry for my son. His too much like his father, can never be still. Here let me help you."

The young witch just nodded; it was her son's fault after all.

"My name is Lily by the way."

"Mika." She said looking up at the woman for the first time. She couldn't stop the gasp from escaping.

For the briefest of seconds she thought her Kaa-san was standing right in front of her. She had the same skin tone, she had red hair, hell, she even looked the right age. But reality is a heartless bitch and she quickly noticed the differences.

The woman's, Lily, features weren't as soft as is with Asian women, her hair was the western kind of red and not the blood red she missed so much. And her age, Kaa-san never made it that far.

"Is everything okay?" Lilly asked with concern.

Shaking the thoughts of longing from her head, Mika nodded, "Yes I'm fine. It's just, you reminded me of someone I cared about."

Lilly gave her an understanding nod, then she frowned and concentrated on Mika's face.

"You wouldn't happen to be… Mika Sabian, would you?"

Mika raised a brow, "Yes I am. I'm surprise you recognize me. No one here has so far."

Lilly gave a small laugh, "I'd be surprised if they did. I'm muggle-born see, and I like to try and keep up with what's happening on their side every once in a while. I must say you are very accomplished for someone so young."

"Thank you." She meant it. It felt good to have your hard work recognized.

"And give my thanks to your father as well, for making this country a better place."

"I'll pass him the message." She said with a smile. So far the woman seemed nice so there was no reason not to be in return.

"I didn't think you were a witch."

"Neither did I. When I got my letter I honestly thought it was a joke, one that my father did not find funny."

"I'd believe not," Lilly said small chuckle, "So are you here for your school supplies?"

Mika shook her head, "No, I did that a few days ago with the professor. I've come back because I wanted to learn what I can of this world." _"Among other things"_

"Oh? Which professor did you get?"

"The Advanced charms professor Filius Flitwick."

Lilly nodded, "You're lucky, Flitwick is a great man."

"You know him?" Mika asked.

"Yes I know him. He's my boss of sorts."

"Your boss? Then that means-"

"That I work at Hogwarts. I am the regular charms professor, while he teaches the advanced years." She finished with a smile. That smile shrunk a little when she picked up the book Mika had been reading.

"I see you like to read," she said handing her the copy of _The Boy Who Lived and the Tower of Guarded Treasure_.

"Well I don't want to accidently insult anyone by not knowing the culture and Father is expecting me to do well at Hogwarts so I decided to get these books. But since term doesn't start till a few months I decided to find something more entertaining to read and found these _Boy Who Lived_ books." Mika said pretending not to notice the tone shift.

"And what do you think of them?"

The question had more to it than the first layer, but Mika didn't know what they were nor did she really care. So she answered honestly, "I think they are an enjoyable read to pass the time, and the fact the author claims that they're based on trues stories make it even more entertaining."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, for these stories to be true then the 'Boy Who Lived' would only be two to five years old in most of these books and that is just absurd. Not to mention the character is just, uhm, too much of a good guy to be real. It reminds me of… _muggle_ children's stories, with the hero always beating evil with the power of good, or in this case light."

She paused to think about what she was going to say next before continuing, "What makes these even better is that, from what I've read, they were written right after the war and about the one who 'defeated' the dark lord Voldemort. They were obviously written to improve peoples spirits after such a bad time."

The professor blinked in surprise, having not expected such an answer, "Hmm, I've never thought about it that way. Though I am surprise you use his name, almost everyone calls him 'You Know Who' or 'He Who Must Not Be Named.'

Mika just shrugged, "Must be a cultural thing. I'll try to be considerate though. In all honesty, I'm surprised more credit isn't given to the boy's mother."

Again Lily blinked in surprise, "Oh, why is that?"

"Well the stories claim that The Boy Who Lived survived a killing curse, that leaves no injuries, with a lightning bolt scar. It seemed to me that something else was at play. And it is mention on a off hand statement that the boy's mother is the smartest witch in her generation, so I think she had something to do with it."

Lilly was silence in thought for a second before she gained a genuine smile, "Thank you for your thoughts Miss. Sabian, but if you excuse me, I need to find my son, his friend and my idiot husband before they cause more trouble."

"It's no trouble at all Sensei."

"Sensei?"

The young witch's cheeks reddened a little, "Sorry Professor, it must have slipped."

"No it's fine. Sensei, that's Japanese right?" The girl looked adorable.

"Hei, I mean y-yes." Her blush became more noticeable.

Her blushing face caused the woman to laugh, "No need to be embarrassed Miss. Sabian, It's alright really. Anyway I'd best go find my boys. Merlin knows what kind of mess their in."

She was on her way out of sight but spoke again before she disappeared behind the bookshelves, "Study hard Miss. Sabian. I'm looking forward to having you in my class." And she was gone.

Once the ghoul could no longer smell her, she let her blush fade away and let out a smirk. It seems as if she was already on one of her professor's good side. It had disappointed her that she wasn't able to pull anything with Professor Flitwick, but he was to good at reading people. Well that was not completely true. She had underestimated him, and by the time she realized this, it was to late.

Noticing the golden light filling the room, the witch figure it was close to sunset. So putting the _Boy Who Lived_ book back among all the others and proceeded to purchase the many books she'd gathered. She had all her school books in her room, these were just things that caught her eye. Like a few history books on the wizard world, a couple advanced books in her school subjects, a book on wizard politics, a current events book, and other things.

With school out and gymnastics season over, Mika was determined not to be bored for the rest of the summer.

But that was for later, for now night was approaching.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin was quiet as she walked down Knockturn Alley in plain view of everyone. It was the most terrifying and exciting thing she had ever done. And Rin was loving it.

Before now, everything Rin did was very careful and precise. Rin was a shadow only being seen when she wanted to be seen and thought of every possible outcome so to have zero chance of failure.

Sure it preparation was fun, most of the time, but the actual fighting was getting boring. Nothing was ever really a challenge to her, and since Rin spent so much time preparing, there wasn't too much danger.

But here things were different. These humans are strong and could provide a challenge for her, or so she hoped. And as Rin learned from her previous hunts, planning doesn't always work. And it was only a matter of time before her image was out in the… _muggle_ world.

But here Rin was an unknown, at least for now. It was why she was in the open, were anyone could attack her at any moment. Rin was honestly hoping for it, because soon enough they will run at the sight of her.

But before that could happen, she needed to make a couple stops. So silently she walked wearing a hooded robe she'd gotten earlier that week. Her red lotus flower being displayed from behind her ear.

Stepping inside her first stop, Rin looked around. The room looked as if a fire had come through and burned everything but the old man sitting at a table. Rin took the seat in front of him noting his eyes following her.

"Rin wants a wand." Rin demanded.

"Youd want wand? Youd go to hack Ollivander."

"Rin wants a wand NOW!" she demanded again but this time drawing her knife and holding it to the man's throat.

The old man blinked, then he gave a toothy smile. "Youd come with me," he said as he hobbled to a hidden back room.

Sheathing the knife, Rin followed and arrived in a candle lit room with lots of jars, blocks of woods and other things she didn't recognize.

Her attention was brought to the man as he spoke, "Youd want true wand, youd have to choose. Ollivander makes no true wand. His wand weak, limited, controlled. True wand never such things. Choose." He said gesturing to the many different woods and materials.

Looking at all the different options, Rin had no Idea where to start looking. So she did what she used to do when she was younger and couldn't make up her mind. She closed her eyes, spun around, and pointed in a random direction.

Opening her eyes, she was pointing to a very dark block of wood. It seemed to make the old wand maker excited.

"Good, good, Brazilian Ebony. Choose again."

Again Rin closed her eyes, spun, and pointed. Only this time she was pointing at nothing. Pouting with a frown, she did it again only to loose her balance and fell on the floor.

"Kuso!" Rin whined only to realize that her hand was resting on her head, more specifically, her hair.

Getting an idea, she cut off a few strands of her hair with her claw and presented it to the man.

Confused as he was, the man took the hairs and preformed a few test on them. They must have passed since the wand maker got all excited again and he shooed her out the room, "Go, go, I make wand now. Leave me alone till done.

Six hours and one extremely bored ghoul later, the wand maker hobbled into view.

"I say I make youd true wand, I make youd true wand." He said presenting her with the wand.

It was truly a work of art; it even had a lotus engraved on the handle. At a pure twelve inches, Rin knew that it was perfect… or was it?

Seeing his customer hesitated the old man frowned, "Youd no like?"

"To big," Rin said simply with a frown.

The man frowned as he quickly thought of some way to keep his customer. Getting an idea, he hobbled to the back room and returned with a bubbling orange jar.

Carelessly he tossed the wand inside and started to shake it violently for a minute or so. Then carefully with a pair of tongs, he opened the jar and took out a ring that had the exact same lotus symbol from before. Again he presented his finished product to the ghoul and this time she took it, putting it on her left middle finger.

Like before with Ollivander, she gasped at the feeling she felt. But where as with Ollivander it felt as if she found a part of herself, this time it felt as if her body was enhanced. Like before she had been sick and now she was truly well.

No wind no sparks. Ollivander's wand was with her, but this ring was her.

"Good, good, wand works well right?"

Instead of answering, Rin pointed her hand at the table and did something she'd always wanted to do. Bringing her inner power to her hand, she focused it into the ring and pushed it forwards. Instantly everything in front of her hand was pushed back.

Squealing with excitement, Rin jumped up and down with joy. She'd been experimenting with her power before but has only been able to teleport and channel emotions through her eyes. Nothing else worked. Well she'd tried to push things back before but only managed a small shift no matter how much power she put in.

Staring at the ring, an evil grin spread across her face at she thought of all the fun she'll be having.

"Pay now." The wand maker's demand brought Rin from her happy place.

Slowly Rin removed several galleons from her person and gave them to the man.

"Rin was never here."

"Pay more."

Frowning, Rin hesitantly gave him more gold coin.

"Orokana don'yokuna rōjin. Watashi wa kare o korosubekida."

The man didn't respond as he gave another toothy grin and returned to his disturbed table.

Rin was gone as soon as he had turned around; she had one more stop to make after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Coffee, straight," Rin ordered as she sat at the run down bar.

"The bar tender's surprise turned to a grin as he got the hooded persons scent, "Is it not past your bed time devushka?" his accent was heavy and probably Russian, "You need to be careful, there are all kinds of dangers prowling in the night."

Rin ignored him, "Coffee, straight."

The bar man started to prepare a drink, "Sorry, devushka, no coffee, but here is something you seem to like, " he said giving her a cup of blood.

Rin frowned internally as she made a note to get a stronger perfume to cover her scent. Ignoring the cup Rin instead focused on the 'man'. He smelled exactly like the cup especially around his mouth. She could hear his heart beat but it was much to slow for him to be moving and he has a Russian accent. Vampire.

Extending her senses, she also smelled woods, dirty dog, and filth. Werewolf?

Dirty, tasty, nastiness, unclean. Bad humans.

All were present in the dirty rundown bar. About fifteen in total _"Interesting."_

"Rin is looking for someone."

"Oh and who is that," humored the vampire.

"Someone bad, killers, rapist, slavers. Someone like that."

The Vampire thought about it, "I might know someone like that."

"Rin will pay for your service." She said pulling out a bag of galleons.

The vampire didn't even hesitate to sell out the human.

"Thank you," said as she gave a fourth of the coins to the vampire and walked away.

"Devushka!," Rin stopped, "What do you think you're doing devushka?" Yelled the vampire. All conversation in the bar stopped as all eyes focused on the two.

"Rin pay for your service, you only gave Rin part of your service. Rin only give you part of your pay." She said and started to walk away again.

"Big mistake devushka." Mutter bar man and with the speed of a vampire, he charged the hooded girl. His clawed hand was ready to strike.

Only for Rin to catch his hand before it could harm her. Slowly, Rin lifted and turned her head and for the first time the vampire saw her two glowing red ghoul eyes.

"Rin is _soooo_ glad you did that," she said with a sickly sweet smile as she unleashed her kagune.

The vampire didn't have time to process the sudden appearance of the bright white wings because Rin jumped up and, using his arm as a hinge, kicked him in side of the head. The kick was so strong that it dislocated his arm, which she had been holding, and sent him flying into a table which broke upon impact.

For a moment nobody moved, they were two shocked by what they saw. Then as one, the occupant started to draw their weapons of choice.

The wizards were the first to attack; sending different colored spells her way. Rin had no idea what they were and had no intention of finding out. Dodging the spells wasn't too difficult; true they were bigger than bullets but they much slower.

But its was when the werewolves got in close did things get fun.

The werewolves looked like humans but they were much tougher and stronger then them. When Rin hit them with enough force to break a table, they'd get back up, a least the first few times anyway.

It was pure chaos within the bar. Bodies were all over the place, both unconscious with bruises and cut, or being thrown through the air. Flashes of light from spells were everywhere. It was madness. And at the center of it all was Rin having the most fun she'd had all month.

She would spin and twirl through the spell fire all the while hitting anyone unfortunate enough to be close to her with any one of her many weapons.

Something she did notice though was that the wizards didn't really move too much since the fight started and one by one she sent a crystal projectile their way. Each time her aim was true and the target was out of the fight. Again they didn't move either because they didn't see the crystal or whatever. Though some of them tried to use what looked like a light shield, not that it did them much good.

Pathetic really.

All to soon in her opinion the fighting stopped. But her sixth sense was still alert.

Quickly turning, Rin raised her left hand and sent out a blast of magic. The vampire, who had been trying to sneak up on her, was caught by surprise as he was thrown from his feet and into the shelves of beverages.

Wasting no time at all, Rin sent two crystals into his shoulders, pinning him in the air against the wall. Ignoring his howls of pain, Rin let her curiosity take over. Using her kagune to raising the air till she was eye level with the creature of the night. Taking her finger, she jabbed it into the vampire's shoulder causing his cries to intensify. Rin moved the digit around to make sure it had an even coating of vampire blood, removing it; she stuck it in her mouth.

…

Only to spit it right back out. It tasted like flesh that had been left out to rot. She downed the cup of blood, which was somehow still there, in hopes of getting rid of the taste. It worked a little but the after taste was still there.

The vampire could only watch in terror as this, this, monster finish cleaning its mouth and looked at him with those eyes from hell. She floated closer and closer till she was only a breath away.

"Next time have coffee." That voice, it should not be coming from such a monster. The sound of an innocent girl had no right being spoken from a beast.

Rin didn't give the creature anymore time to think as she elbowed him across the face, knocking him out.

Touching the ground, Rin looked around the destroyed room and saw no one else standing. She pouted, "Aaaaah, over already? Rin want to have more fun." She pouted even more when she got no response.

Sighing in disappointment, Rin teleported and hoped that Connery was not waiting for her.

The night had been a success. She got what she wanted plus she wanted to wake up early to start practicing spells.

She had a hunt and school to look forward too, so it was time to prepare.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Questions?**

 **Suggestions?**

 **Comments?**

 **Let review so that I will know.**

 **Until next time…**


End file.
